Um Novo Caminho
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Remus descobre verdades dolorosas sobre o mestre da Ordem da Fênix, que o levam a um novo lado na guerra pelo poder no Mundo Mágico. Junto com ele está o jovem Harry Potter, salvo das garras dos tios. Um novo jogo, novos aliados e novos amores. Atenção: Fanfic Slash (Yaoi) Lucius/Remus; Sirius/Severus; Harry/Draco
1. Prólogo

**Olá, começo com mais uma das minhas fics, que ficou um tempão na minha cabeça e que resolvi dividir com vcs.  
Ah, imaginem o Lucius assim (tirar espaços): **

** : / / im ages 2 . fan po p image / photos / 1 02 000 00 / luc iu s -f enr ir-luci u s-m alf oy -10 242 84 5 -5 9 3-9 00 . jpg **

**Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus, são da JK. Mas os pego para brincar e os ponho para fazer coisas pervertidas de vez em quando. Tudo sem ganhar nem um centavinho, só por diversão.  
De novo, isso é slash, yaoi, ou como queira chamar, traduzindo relação homossexual, se não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.**

Remus odiava a sensação de acordar depois de uma transformação, ele se sentia quebrado e menos que qualquer outro humano. Dessa vez estava no meio de um bosque na Irlanda, sujo e coberto de novos machucados e arranhões. O lobisomem gemeu quando seus ossos estalaram ao se sentar, suas transformações tinham sido particularmente dolorosas e martirizantes depois da morte de James e Lily, lágrimas vieram a seus olhos novamente quando ele se lembrou da morte prematura e violenta de seus amigos quase dois antes. Desde aquele momento, sua pequena e calorosa família tinha ruído, deixando-o na mais absoluta miséria. Seu momento de dor e depressão o impediu de ouvir vários galhos quebrando perto dele, por isso, foi com surpresa e medo que ele se viu agarrado pelos ombros e jogado no chão duro novamente.

O cheiro do homem sobre ele era familiar e o fez rosnar violentamente. As más recordações e o ódio por Fenrir Greyback o fizeram arranhar a pele que podia e forcejar contra seu inimigo, mas isso só causou risos sardônicos do lobisomem maior e mais fortre.

- Um filhote rebelde, como sempre, isso não é maneira de saudar seu alfa. – Greyback disse junto a seu ouvido antes de dar uma forte mordida de advertência em seu pescoço.

Remus rilhou os dentes para não gritar, podia sentir o sangue brotando do local onde os dentes do alfa tinham se cravado, mas preferia morrer do que dar a Greyback a satisfação de vê-lo implorar.

- Pela luz da Deusa, você está um trapo. – O lobisomem maior falou, com sua voz rouca e demandante, ao se levantar em toda sua imponência.

- O que você quer? Por que me seguiu até aqui? – Remus perguntou, podendo se sentar, e enfiando as unhas na terra para evitar levar uma das mãos ao pescoço e a nova mordida que o macho alfa tinha lhe dado.

Greyback revirou os olhos.

- Filhote tolo, muito tolo. Claro que eu não te segui, tenho um clã para cuidar. Você entrou no meu território ontem a noite, não pode escapar da sua essência filhote, ela te empurra para a sua família.

- Família?! Você arruinou a minha família quando me fez um asqueroso animal como você! Eu era só um menino e você roubou minha vida de mim! – Remus esbravejou contra o homem musculoso a sua frente.

Greyback era um alfa de poucas palavras e muito pouca paciência, sem o menor remorso segurou Remus pelo pescoço e jogou o corpo magro e maltratado do mago contra uma robusta árvore, fazendo com que o impacto fizesse a casca da árvore se estilhaçar e fincar muitas farpas nas costas do lobisomem. Remus fechou os olhos, contente pela dor, de uma forma insana, ele esperava que o aperto de Greyback aumentasse e colocasse fim a seu sofrimento.

- Filhote estúpido e mal agradecido! Eu salvei a sua vida e vem me pagando com mais e mais rebeldia! Eu devia te levar para o clã e deixar meus betas te disciplinarem, mas do jeito que você está pele e osso eles te quebrariam em dois tempos. – O alfa escarneceu.

- Salvou minha vida? – Remus disse com dificuldade, o aperto impiedoso o sufocava e sua voz saía rasposa e incerta. – Você fez coisas indizíveis quando eu era só um menino!

Pela primeira vez Greyback vacilou, as lágrimas amargas de Remus eram muito sinceras para serem só rebeldia do filhote estúpido.

- Do que está falando? Eu salvei sua vida, pequeno ingrato. Te encontrei sangrando e congelando naquela floresta e te dei um dom que você despreza todos os dias!

- Você me deixou sangrando lá para começo de conversa.

- Eu te deixei envolvido na minha melhor capa na frente da casa dos seus papais puristas, eles eram do bando do velho, como eu ia saber que iam te rejeitar?!

Remus não podia acreditar na desfaçatez do lobisomem.

- Eu posso não me lembrar de tudo, mas sei que quem me encontrou e salvou foi Dumbledore, ele que salvou o menino que você deixou para morrer sangrando depois de ter violentado.

Dessa vez o rugido de Greyback foi animal, mesmo em sua forma humana. Suas unhas se enfiaram na pele de Remus até arrancarem sangue e ele apertou tanto seu agarre no pescoço do outro que o lobisomem menor desmaiou.

- Sempre tão emocional, você teria sido um Gryffindor, sabe disso, não é? – A voz sedosa e arrastada do mago, que tinha observado toda a interação dos dois de longe fez Greyback rosnar. – Não rosne pra mim, pet, ou vou ter que te castigar. Traga seu brinquedinho, ele pode ser útil de várias formas.

O alfa dentro de Fenrir clamava por voar no pescoço daquele loiro arrogante e arrancar sangue da pele macia e cheirosa, mas já fazia muito tempo que Lucius Malfoy o tinha marcado e colocado numa coleira a mando do Lorde das Trevas.

X~X~X

Quando Remus voltou a consciência, continuava nu e dolorido, mas em vez do chão duro da floresta, estava apoiado em peles suaves e cheirosas. Quando se sentou chiou ao ver que seu tornozelo estava preso por uma corrente mágica, quando ele tocou nela seus dedos queimaram.

- Maldição dos infernos! Será que ele me vendeu como escravo? – Perguntou a si mesmo em pânico.

- Eu gosto da ideia de um escravo, mas não sei se poderia te manter na mansão. – A voz o fez erguer os olhos da corrente que prendia seu tornozelo e ele quase engasgou ao ver Lucius Malfoy de pé na porta.

O mago usava um par de botas de couro até seus joelhos e tinha as coxas musculosas delineadas por uma calça branca que o deixavam delicioso. Remus se conteve de babar quando viu a camisa negra entreaberta mostrando os peitorais trabalhados do loiro aristocrático. Ele já tinha se sentindo atraído pela aura poderosa de Lucius, mas a atração surgia na mesma intensidade do desprezo, afinal, aquele era um dos seguidores do assassino de seus amigos.

- Você?! – Perguntou com descrédito. – Desde quando se junta com animais como nós? Eu sabia que você era um desgraçado sem coração, mas pensei que a honra puro-sangue te impedisse de lidar com a escória como Greyback.

- Ele tem hábitos peculiares, mas é muito útil, e não o classificaria como escória. – Lucius deu de ombros, fazendo fios de seus longos cabelos se destacarem mais ainda contra o tecido negro de sua camisa.

- Eu me esqueci, comensais da morte não se importam de conviver com violadores de crianças, desde que sejam crianças trouxas, certo? Mas cuidado com seu filho Malfoy, ele ama pequeno magos, também.

Remus não esperava pelo pontapé que levou no estômago e que o fez tossir sangue. Um crucio era algo que ele esperaria de Lucius Malfoy, não um golpe físico.

- Vou ser benevolente dessa vez Lupin, mas se insinuar algo tão asqueroso sobre meu filho de novo, vou arrancar suas tripas enquanto você assiste. – O loiro sibilou perigosamente.

Remus não respondeu.

- O que vocês querem? Eu nunca vou dizer onde está o Harry se é isso que querem!

- Não seja estúpido Lupin, mandei Greyback te trazer aqui para aclararmos sua mente perturbada. Temo que eu tenho más notícias pra você: Dumbledore é um velho manipulador que não dá a miníma pra você.

Remus rilhou os dentes e avançou para atacar o loiro, usando só as mãos, mas a corrente encurtou magicamente e o fez retroceder violentamente.

- Não abra a sua boca racista para falar dele! Ele tem em um dedo mais bondade e consideração pelos outros do que todos os comensais juntos.

- Sério? – Lucius perguntou com ar entediado. – Então, por que ele mentiu pra você? Greyback nunca estuprou nenhuma criança, seu mentecapto! Ele não poderia, há leis rígidas entre as criaturas sobre transformações, ele salvou sua vida!

Remus ia retrucar, mas um golpe seco de chicote o freou. Seu peito agora tinha uma linha vermelha, marca da vara fina que ele nem tinha visto nas mãos de Lucius.

- Silêncio, não gosto de ser interrompido. Sei que não acredita em mim ou nele, é um raro sinal do seu bom senso, por isso, te ofereço as memórias do Fenrir. – Disse o loiro girando sua varinha e fazendo a corrente desaparecer, e logo depois invocando uma penseira ao lado de Remus. – Sei que é especialista em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, por isso vai saber que as recordações são verdadeiras. Espero que se divirta enquanto descobre que foi só mais um joguinho nas mãos de Dumbledore. Claro que tem a opção de sair sem vê-los e continuar como a tola marionete que a maior parte dos membros dessa ordenzinha são.

Dizendo isso, o loiro saiu do quarto e deixou os pequenos frascos para que Remus decidisse o que fazer. Levou dois segundos para que o lobo pegasse um dos frascos, gryffindors não eram conhecidos por cautela depois de tudo.

**Esse é o começo, creio que deu para entender que esse vai ser um Universo Alternativo, certo? O próximo capítulo tem mais revelações e fica maior, não se preocupem.**


	2. Descobrimentos e reflexões

**Olá, eu voltei! Muitoooooooo obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que gostem.**

A floresta nunca era muito escura para um lobisomem, através dos olhos de Fenrir, Remus podia reconhecer a floresta que ficava próxima a casa de seus pais e sentimentos de uma infância feliz inundaram o homem. Bufando interiormente, Remus recriminou-se e colocou sua atenção nas recordações que analisava.

_A lua estava alta no céu e Fenrir corria com seu clã, até que o cheiro de sangue atingiu seu olfato sensível. Rosnando uma ordem para que seus lobos ficassem onde estavam, ele seguiu o cheiro e o que o recebeu perto do riacho, nas pedras pontiagudas e escorregadias do local foi a figura de um filhote, um filhote humano sangrando e choramingando. Sem perder tempo, o imenso lobisomem se aproximou da criança, percebeu que havia um pequena vassoura e entendeu que a criança era um mago, coisa que estranhou, já que não sabia de um povoado mágico perto daquela floresta. Fenrir deduziu que o filhote deveria ter caído da vassoura, e olhando para as árvores, deve ter batido em vários galhos antes de atingir o chão, mas para o azar do pequeno, uma haste afiada tinha entrado em seu pescoço, causando uma hemorragia. Os olhos do pequeno eram lindos, mas pareciam desfocados de dor, penalizado, Fenrir se aproximou e com os dentes puxou a haste de madeira, fazendo o menino soltar um alarido de dor, e fazendo mais sangue sair da ferida. Fenrir tentou limpar o local com sua língua, torcendo para que as propriedades cicatrizantes de sua saliva funcionassem no pequeno mago. Foi inútil, o pequeno de cabelos castanhos já tinha perdido muito sangue e parecia ter muita dor pelas fraturas da queda. Fenrir olhou para o céu, onde a deusa brilhava em todo seu esplendor, aumentando seus poderes e abençoando seu clã. Esse rápido vislumbre foi o suficiente para que ele se decidisse, com um pouco de pesar, mas com resolução arreganhou seus dentes e mordeu o pequeno mago no ombro, focando-se em deixar o sangue do pequeno entrar dentro dele, ativando a ligação e também passando para corrente sanguínea do mago, a força de sua raça._

_Através dos olhos de Fenrir, Remus viu como seu pequeno corpo teve uma convulsão, a transformação tinha começado e ele ouviu seus ossos quebrando e se recolocando pela audição sensível de Fenrir, ouviu seu coração começar a bater num ritmo enlouquecido e viu como o se tornou um pequeno lobisomem castanho, um ferido e frágil lobisomem que começou a ganir baixinho. Fenrir se aproximou de sua forma encolhida e excessivamente fragilizada, usando suas poderosas mandíbulas, o alfa carregou-o pela pelagem do pescoço para uma caverna, longe da umidade do rio. Fenrir se enroscou ao redor de Remus, esperando que seu calor e seu cheiro acalmassem o filhote. A ligação entre o alfa e o novo filhote eram perceptíveis através da recordação e ele podia ver como dormia tranquilamente, enquanto Fenrir voltava a lamber suas feridas recentes, adquiridas na forma humana, mas que saravam rapidamente devido ao sangue licano que agora era parte dele e também pelo cuidado de Fenrir ao limpar cuidadosamente cada machucado. _

Remus saiu da recordação, sabendo que essa parte tinha terminado. Tremendo pela nova perspectiva de sua transformação em lobisomem. Derramou a outra lembrança na penseira.

_Fenrir era um homem alto e muito, muito forte. Sua forma humana era de um homem de cabelos negros bagunçados e longos, olhar férreo e braços fortes. Braços que carregavam um pequeno menino, ainda adormecido, mas sem rastro de sangue ou maus-tratos. Ele chegou perto de seu beta principal, que segurava suas roupas numa das mãos. _

_- O que é isso, alfa? – Martin perguntou, cuidadosamente, apontando para Remus. _

_- Um filhote. _

_O beta revirou os olhos. _

_- Eu posso ver isso, mas por que está com ele? Sabe que não é uma boa ideia, estamos fugindo, procurando um local permanente e…_

_- Pode parar com o sermão! – Fenrir disse, cortante. – Ele estava ferido, não tive outra saída. Ele é um pequeno mago, deve ter tido uma queda feia da vassoura. _

_- E vamos tê-lo conosco, agora? _

_- Eu… gostaria disso. Mas presumo que ele deve ter pais, uns imbecis para deixá-lo voar sozinho, mas ainda assim…_

_- Ele é um dos nossos agora. Devia ficar conosco para aprender. Magos são… como você sabe. – O beta insistiu. _

_Fenrir sabia como a maior parte dos magos era preconceituosa e feroz em relação aos lobisomens. Por isso aconchegou Remus mais junto a si, ele tinha planejado ter um herdeiro logo, talvez esse lindo menino fosse sua resposta. Sentindo o movimento, o pequeno Remus abriu seus olhos, agora de um dourado cristalino. _

_- Bom-dia pequeno. – Fenrir disse. _

_- … dia. – Remus disse, preguiçosamente, se aconchegando melhor ao peito de Fenrir. – Mamãe vai brigar se eu me atrasar, só podemos brincar mais um pouquinho, lobo. _

_Dizendo isso, o pequeno voltou a dormir, provavelmente pensando que aquilo não passava de um sonho. Fenrir suspirou. O filhote ainda dormiria horas, devido ao processo de cura. _

_- Acha que pode averiguar quem são os pais dele? Se estiverem procurando, vamos devolvê-lo. – Ele não queria ter na consciência a separação do pequeno de seus pais, além disso, ele não era pequeno o suficiente para esquecer dos genitores com facilidade._

_- E se não? _

_- Ele vai conosco. – Fenrir foi assertivo, apesar de lamentar levar o filhote para vida dura que seu clã estava levando. _

_Martin assentiu, feliz e saiu correndo para cumprir sua missão. Fenrir levou o pequeno para uma caverna oculta com magia dessa vez, onde mais lobisomens descasavam depois da corrida da noite. Recostou-o numa cama de peles e ficou por perto. Quando Martin voltou, a noite já tinha caído e Remus estava acordado, olhando entre fascinado e assustado para o grande homem diante dele. _

_- Você demorou! – Fenrir rosnou. _

_- Trabalhos de reconhecimento e infiltração levam tempo, alfa. – O beta se defendeu. _

_- O que descorbiu sobre a família de Remus. _

_O menino corou ao ser olhado pelo beta e escondeu o rosto nos braços de Fenrir. _

_- Os pais são amigos de Dumbledore. O velhote já apareceu para pedir buscas pelo menino, a mãe estava na cidade e parecia bastante preocupada. – O beta disse, conformado, ele preferia que os pais fossem relapsos e puristas, isso os faria ficar com o pequeno._

_- Entendo… devia se animar, filhote. Vai voltar para os seus pais, logo. _

_- Você vem também? Posso pedir uma cama pra você no meu quarto. _

_Fenrir sorriu, era horrível ter que se separar do pequeno. A ligação entre um alfa e um lobisomem transformado era de pai e filho e isso o matava, mas no momento era mais estável que Remus voltasse para sua família. _

_- Veremos pequeno, veremos. _

_Eles esperaram até a noite estar alta para levar Remus até sua casa. Fenrir tinha enrolado o menino em sua capa, as roupas que tinha usado estavam em frangalhos. O pequeno tinha adormecido de novo, depois de passar horas olhando os lobisomens e fazendo mil perguntas. Fenrir sabia que não tinha ninguém na casa, seus sentidos não mentiam sobre isso. Deixou o pequeno na varanda, no sofá que tinha ali e foi se esconder na floresta. De longe, se trasnformou e ficou observando. Ficou ali até que viu Dumbledore aparecer na varanda, ao lado da porta, provavelmente buscando novidades sobre Remus com os pais dele. Quando o velho acordou o menino com um enervate, Fenrir rosnou, mas quando viu Remus se sentar e começar a falar com o mago de barba branca animadamente, obrigou-se a relaxar. Seus sentidos gritavam para ir arrancar seu filhote de perto do velho, mas ele sentia uma aversão por magos que sempre o fazia manter distância e pelo que sabia, era aquela figura meio ridícula que defendia alguns direitos dos lobisomens e dos mestiços contra os puristas. Engolindo a sensação de derrota, Fenrir virou as costas e foi embora. _

Remus saiu da recordação tonto e com o coração na mão. Ele não se lembrava de nada disso, seus pais o tinham encontrado na floresta, sangrando, machucado e com muitos indícios de violência. A teoria dos aurores era de que ele tinha sido atacado por um bando de lobisomens, o bando desgarrado de Fenrir Greyback, e ele tinha reconhecido a foto do temível alfa do clã. Sua transformação tinha desencadeado uma onda de ódio contra os lobisomens, que foram acuados para fora do país ou caçados e mortos por turbas enlouquecidas. Ele ainda tinha sonhos onde via os olhos frios de Fenrir antes de ser acuado contra uma árvore e mordido. Sonhava com garras rasgando sua roupa, ferindo-o. Sonhava com gritos de desespero e o cheiro dele, se lembrava dos gritos, da decepção. Física e emocionalmente exausto, Remus deixou-se cair no chão do luxuoso quarto.

X~X~X

Fenrir entrou no quarto onde estava seu filhote, encontrou-o abraçando os joelhos e podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas.

- Eu chamei você e você não apareceu. – Remus murmurou, com os olhos marejados e mirando o grande alfa, vestido com apenas uma calça de couro, a sua frente. – Ele me achou e me fez contar sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre você. Depois disse que ia me levar para os meus pais, mas não fez. Ele me levou para a Floresta Proibida e me entregou para o Filch, ele me deixou sozinho com ele e… ele me machucou. Muito. – O lobisomem castanho contou, estremecendo de nojo.

- Você se lembrou. – Fenrir constatou.

- É muito simples na verdade. Suas memórias ativaram a minha, os obliviates funcionam mal em crianças, o cérebro está em formação e…

- Poupe-me da explicação teórica, filhote. Do que mais se lembra?

- É nebuloso, eu era muito novo. Me lembro das mãos dele, ele é um squib, ele odeia os magos, e Merlin, ele é retorcido. – Remus disse, se sentindo sujo. – Dumbledore me deixou lá com ele e só voltou depois de horas, eu gritei, pedi socorro, mas ninguém apareceu.

O lobo interior de Fenrir rosnou alto, o animal sempre soube, Dumbledore não inspirava confiança.

- Foi ele que te violou?

- Sim, ele é nojento… por Deus, Dumbledore o deixa trabalhar com crianças, dá detenções pra elas estarem com um pedófilo! – Remus disse, desesperado. – Tenho que avisar os aurores e…

- Tal alfa, tal filhote. Ele é tão impulsivo quanto você. – Lucius disse para Fenrir. – Dumbledore não é tolo, é claro que ele mantém Filch numa coleira curta, duvido que o deixe usar esse tipo de método em alunos da escola, só com os órfãos que não tem para quem recorrer.

- Justamente por isso! – Remus teimou.

- O que vai dizer aos aurores? Que o grande Dumbledore, anos atrás não te resgatou, mas te sequestrou e torturou para fazer de você o fantoche perfeito? – Lucius disse. – O Controle de Criaturas Mágicas vai te trancar e jogar a chave fora.

- O que sugere, então? Que eu deixe isso assim?

- Vingança requer tempo, e planejamento. – Luciu disse.

- Eu vou te ajudar, vamos te fazer forte e você vai poder arrancar a pele desse filho da puta. – Fenrir disse, segurando o ombro de Remus, para apoiá-lo.

Remus olhou para o lobisomem, pela primeira vez não resistiu ao impulso e mostrou seu pescoço para o alfa, feliz quando recebeu uma mordida carinhosa.

- Não temos tempo a perder, meus betas vão te ajudar a sintonizar com seu lobo interno, vai ser difícil, mas vamos poder te libertar de todo esse lixo que te enfiaram goela abaixo por muitos anos. Você não tem que lutar contra o lobo, ele é sua essência, ele é seu poder.

Remus assentiu.

- Eu posso ter minha varinha? Achei minhas roupas aqui no quarto, mas não a varinha.

Fenrir olhou para Lucius, que sorriu arrogantemente para Remus.

- Nem pensar. Não é porque te vi derramar um par de lágrimas que vou te deixar andar armado perto de mim. Dumbledore não vai me pegar desprevenido.

- Eu confio nele. – Fenrir disse.

Lucius deu de ombros e usou a ponta de seu chicote pra balançar o aro que perfurava um dos mamilos de Fenrir.

- E eu não confio em nenhum de vocês. Cuide de seu pequeno vira-latas, mas eu decido quando ele pode sair sem coleira.

Remus rosnou e avançou contra o loiro, sendo contido pelo braço poderoso de Fenrir.

- Não, atacá-lo não vai ajudar na sua situação.

- Ele é um capacho de Voldemort! Ele mata inocentes e deve ter ajudado a matar meus amigos. – Remus gritou.

- Voldemort não era tão ruim quando lúcido. – Fenrir disse.

Remus olhou horrorizado para seu alfa e Fenrir suspirou. Lucius deu um sorrido de puro escárnio para o lobo.

- Boa sorte explicando isso para o imbecil, mas ainda te quero no meu quarto quando a noite cair. – Lucius disse imperioso, balançando seu chicote antes de sair da sala, num movimento fluido que fez seus cabelos ondularem atrás de si.

- Maldito arrogante. – Fenrir rosnou.

- Por que o deixa te tratar assim? – Remus questionou, incrédulo.

- É especialista em Artes Escuras, não sabe o que isso significa? – Fenrir perguntou, meio divertido, apontando para a tatuagem em seu braço direito.

Remus observou as iniciais de Lucius Malfoy em letras trabalhadas, gravadas na pele do alfa e corou.

- Ritual de Submissão.

- Sim, o lorde não marcaria alguém como eu. – Fenrir disse, mostrando os antebraços sem a marca negra. – Mas Malfoy não tem esse tipo de problema.

Remus assentiu, confuso.

- É melhor se sentar, vai ser uma longa conversa.

Remus obedeceu, e se perguntou quantas de suas convicções iam cair naquele dia.

X~X~X

Lucius estava em seu quarto na mansão que era lar do clã de Fenrir, pensando em porque deixava que aquele gryffindor estúpido o irritasse quando sentiu uma aparição nos terrenos da casa, não demorou muito para que Severus Snape entrasse em seu quarto, depois de bater rapidamente.

- Olá Sev, não te esperava por aqui. – Sabendo como seu amigo odiava ficar perto dos lobisomens, culpa de Black e de Lupin também, é claro.

- Nem eu pensei que teria que vir aqui. Sua adorável esposa resolveu viajar para Paris e deixou Draco apenas com os elfos em Malfoy Manor. – Ele disse.

Lucius revirou os olhos, e bufou de irritação.

- Meu pequenino deve estar assustado. – Lucius disse

- Já fui vê-lo e está bem, vou pra lá cuidar dele enquanto resolve seus negócios com Greyback. – Severus disse, estremecendo de desgosto.

- Sabe perfeitamente que o ritual precisa ser renovado, ou prefere confiar nele sem a magia agindo? – Lucius perguntou, prático.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Preferia ficar longe dele e da espécie, mas não precisa fazer essa cara, nós dois sabemos que aproveita muito cada vez que tem que renovar o ritual.

- Um alfa forte e orgulhoso rastejando por mim e me fodendo do jeito que eu mando? – Lucius disse, se recostando na poltrona e fazendo uma cara de prazer. – Sim, me agrada.

Severus corou, e Lucius sorriu, ele adorava chocar o mais novo.

- Não veio até aqui só para me dizer que vai cuidar de Draco e que Narcissa sumiu do mapa outra vez. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, quando cheguei na mansão seu pai estava lá. Acho que vai ter que convencê-lo a não receber a nora á base de crucios. Sabe como ele fica quando o assunto é o neto.

Lucius gemeu internamente, Abraxas odiava Narcissa e vivia reclamando que deveria ter escolhido Sirius ou Regulus Black para casar com ele, pelo menos os dois não eram criaturas mesquinhas e fúteis.

- Não sei se estou disposto a defender minha esposa, ela anda muito desagradável.

- É a mãe do seu filho. – Severus disse, sentindo a necessidade de defendê-la, mesmo que a loira o olhasse de cima e o tratasse com desprezo o tempo todo.

- A única coisa de proveito que ela fez na vida.

- Disso não posso discordar. Vou embora, vou ficar com Draco na minha ala da mansão,

- Tudo bem, vou vê-los quando terminar por aqui.

Severus assentiu e foi andando para a área de onde poderia aparatar. Nas negociações para se juntar a Voldemort, Greyback tinha pedido um local seguro para seu clã, Lucius tinha oferecido aquela casa, que anteriormente era dos Malfoy, a magia das proteções ainda respondiam a Lucius, que reforçava a segurança do lobisomem, mas o local pertencia ao clã por serviços prestados e lealdade ao Lorde. Era um lugar lindo e Severus lamentava não se sentir bem ali, ainda estremecia ao se lembrar de se encontro com Lupin transformado anos antes.

X~X~X

Remus estava relutante em se separar de Fenrir, depois de receber tantas informações ele se sentia perdido.

- Relaxe um pouco, saia do quarto e converse com os outros. Vai ser bom pra você.

- Acha uma boa ideia?

- Sim, eles sabem que você é meu filhote, nunca te desrespeitariam. – Disse Fenrir, já saindo do quarto.

Remus assentiu, mas mesmo depois de ficar sozinho, preferiu colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Tudo tinha mudado. Voldemort era, segundo Fenrir, um mago com pensamentos conservadores, mas não um matador de trouxas, isso tinha começado recentemente, quando o Lorde tinha começado a praticar rituais estranhos buscando se proteger de Dumbledore. O alfa tinha dito que a essência do mago tinha sido corrompida, e isso o tinha deixado insano, daí o uso desenfreado das imperdoáveis e a caça aos trouxas.

Fenrir tinha dito ainda que Dumbledore era responsável por grande parte da revolta do Lorde, mas não sabia explicar bem o porque. Seu antigo mentor era quem tinha fomentado a perseguição aos lobisomens desde as sombras para que eles se voltassem contra os puristas, ato falho, já que ao descobrir como Dumbledore o tinha afastado de sua essência e de ouvir de Voldemort que ele achava que o velho tinha machucado seu filhote. Os dois fizeram uma aliança instável, isso até que Lucius surgiu poucos anos antes e tinha tomado a dianteira no assunto, sendo o responsável por manter os lobisomens sob controle.

Remus ainda não entendia quais eram os objetivos de Dumbledore, mas iria lutar contra ele. Fenrir tinha insistido para que ele ficasse ali até se recuperar, ele tinha aceitado. Precisava evoluir para poder se vingar. E agora, queria investigar melhor o que tinha acontecido a seus amigos, já que nada era o que parecia, ele teria que aprender a separar luz de sombras.

**E então? O que acharam? Ainda tenho muitos mistérios para desvendar e Remus ainda tem muito o que descobrir. Me contem o que acharam.  
Beijos.**


	3. Instinto de Lobo

Remus se sentia mais forte e mais saudável que nunca. Ao longo dos dois meses que passou na mansão, ele teve um árduo treinamento com os betas de Fenrir, que com certeza fariam o treinamento na Academia de Aurores parecer brincadeira de criança, Sirius com certeza já teria desistido, o lobisomem pensou, sorrindo. Logo, esse sorriso morreu e ele lamentou a traição daquele que tinha considerado seu melhor amigo, um irmão que não tinha tido. Seus sentidos muito mais aguçados e treinados captaram as vozes elevadas e irritadas vindas do salão. Sem se preocupar em colocar uma camisa sobre o peito nu e muito mais tonificado do que quando tinha chegado ali, seguiu a direção das vozes e encontrou Fenrir e seus três betas exaltados e discutindo com Lucius Malfoy.

- … um ataque! É isso que eles merecem! – Bradou Fenrir.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Um ataque é a única desculpa que o Wizengamot precisa para piorar ainda mais as leis. Ataque os magos agora, e eles vão decretar temporada de caça aos lobisomens.

- Que leis? O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou, chamando a atenção para si mesmo.

Lucius tomou alguns instantes para avaliar o corpo exposto de Remus, fazendo uma cara de apreciação.

- Vejo que conseguiu colocar algo de carne em cima daqueles ossos salientes. – Zombou o loiro.

- Responda a pergunta, Malfoy. – Remus demandou com voz firme e calma. Ele já tinha recuperado grande parte da sua calma e racionalidade habitual, o Remus desfeito e impulsivo que Lucius tinha encontrado era passado.

Lucius franziu o cenho e Remus podia jurar que o viu fazer beicinho por dois segundos, mas o loiro o olhou com desdém e respondeu:

- Vim alertar as bolinhas de pêlo que o Wizengamot aprovou um pacote de leis que restringe a liberdade dos lobisomens na Inglaterra Mágica, aqui vocês estão seguros, mas nos territórios ingleses tem que estar registrados no Ministério, e o Controle de Criaturas Mágicas pode fazer inspeções e…

- Não podemos trabalhar, não podemos nos reproduzir… traduzindo, não podemos existir na porra do mundo mágico. – Fenrir bramou, irritado.

- Podem trabalhar, desde que tenham permissão do Ministério. E não olhe assim para mim, eu fui contra as leis, só estou informando. – Lucius respondeu. – Se quer um culpado, sugiro que vá atrás de Dumbledore, ele que surgiu com essa conversa mole de reestruturação nas leis dos lobisomens depois do apoio de vocês ao Lorde, e isso é claro, deu corda para Umbridge e sua corja.

Remus amargou mais essa decepção com o velho diretor.

- Eu não acredito que ele me enganou tão bem, fui tão burro. – O lobisomem lamentou.

- Não seja estúpido, Dumbledore é um bom ator, aliás, depois de ter semeado a desconfiança e o ódio no Wizengamot contra os lobisomens teve a cara de pau de dizer na votação que acreditava que as medidas eram muito severas. Se eu não detestasse o velho iria admirar essa veia slytherin nele. – Lucius disse, como se pensasse alto.

- Ele quer o apoio dos lobisomens. – Remus disse, após refletir sobre as novas informações. – Ele tinha tentado isso comigo de embaixador, mas eu não pude me aproximar de nenhum clã, acho que com a caída do Lorde, ele pensa que pode manejar os lobisomens para seu lado.

- Vai dar certo com alguns idiotas. – Fenrir disse. – Nem todos estavam satisfeitos com o Lorde, um ou dois clãs ficaram enfurecidos com o tratamento que ele nos deu depois de enlouquecer e depois desse golpe por causa do apoio a ele na guerra, é possível que se voltem para o velho.

Lucius assentiu, concordando.

- Vamos tentar reverter isso, meu pai e alguns outros anciãos estão tentando racionalizar com o Wizengamot, mas não podemos ser tão abertamente contra o velho. Nossa posição depois da guerra também ficou arranhada.

- Não sem motivo. – Remus disse, acidamente.

- Filhotinho hipócrita esse que você tem. – Lucius disse para Fenrir, sem nem se dignar a olhar para Remus, coisa que fez o "filhote" rosnar.

- Deixe-o em paz Malfoy, sabe que ele não sabe jogar como você. – Disse Fenrir, com divertimento, as alfinetadas que aqueles dois trocavam eram divertidas, como ver um garotinho puxando as tranças de uma menina, só por diversão.

- Uma pena, eu poderia jogar com ele. – Lucius disse, olhando para o lobisomem de olhos dourados descaradamente.

Remus voltou a rosnar.

- Você é um homem casado, tenha mais respeito! – O gryffindor, reclamou.

Lucius revirou os olhos e olhou para o alfa, que ria de lado para a cena.

- Já terminei o que vim fazer aqui, e não se esqueça de mandar as amostras que Severus precisa.

Foi a vez de Fenrir rosnar.

- Ele pode vir buscar o que precisa. Não somos as cobaias bonitinhas dele, se não pode lidar com os rosnados, não deve brincar com lobos.

Pela primeira vez, Remus viu como o olhar de Lucius endurecia e como a postura relaxada mudava. O loiro segurou sua bengala mais forte e fixou seus olhos cinzentos em Fenrir, o sussurro foi quase inaudível, até mesmo para a audição dos lobisomens, mas Remus entendeu. Ele tinha ativado o vínculo de submissão.

- Eu vou repetir: vocês vão mandar as amostras que Severus precisa hoje ainda. Fui claro? – O loiro disse, encarando o alfa.

Fenrir era forte, mas Remus podia ver a marca com as inicias de Lucius fervendo na pele dele, incitando-o a responder. Mas o alfa não levaria essa humilhação facilmente e só deu um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Bom. – Lucius disse a desapareceu sem mais despedidas.

- Sabe perfeitamente como ele fica no que toca ao garotinho das poções. – Martin admoestou seu alfa.

- Aquele vampiro maldito poderia ter culhões de vir até pegar nosso sangue. É ele quem quer brincar de aprimorar a poçãozinha dele, não nós. – Fenrir reclamou.

- Seja realista, a poção mata-lobos aprimorada ajuda a todos os infectados sem clã. Dá um pouco de paz aos desesperados. – O beta insistiu, colocando panos quentes, era sua função depois de tudo.

- Mas ele ainda podia ser mais cordial. – Fenrir resmungou, recusando-se a ceder.

- Ele tem seus motivos, acredite em mim. – Remus disse, suavemente. – Esqueça o loiro oxigenado, faça por mim, tenho uma dívida com Severus Snape.

Fenrir assentiu. Se seu filhote estava pedindo, era outra coisa. Essa atitude fez seus betas revirarem os olhos, Martin olhou para Remus contendo o riso.

- Devíamos ter você por perto o tempo todo.

- Vou tentar. – Remus respondeu, piscando para o beta.

Fenrir rosnou, fazendo os lobisomens rirem, eles não tinham medo da cara feia do alfa. Não muito, de qualquer maneira.

X~X~X

Severus estava em seu laboratório em Malfoy Manor, sua poção fervia e estava tudo funcionando perfeitamente, sua atenção só foi desviada do caldeirão quando ouviu umas batidinhas fortes e decididas na porta. O homem revirou os olhos, só uma pessoa teria a petulância de bater na sua porta dessa maneira insolente. Quando ouviu mais batidinhas e um gritinho irritado, sorriu de lado e abriu a porta para encontrar seu distinto afilhado nos braços de Lucius, luzindo muito ofendido.

- Padin demorou. – Draco reclamou, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Seu padrinho estava ocupado. – Severus respondeu com um bufido, mas não resistiu a pegar Draco no colo quando o menino ergueu os bracinhos em sua direção.

- Vovô Baxas está querendo jantar, ele tem visitas. – O pequeno de pouco menos de dois anos contou, enquanto mexia nos cabelos do padrinho.

- Não Draco, meu cabelo está sujo da fumaça das poções. – Pediu Severus tirando as mãozinhas do afilhado do seu cabelo.

- Devia usá-lo amarrado quando está aqui. – Lucius disse.

- Sabe que já tentei e que o resultado é quase o mesmo.

Lucius deu de ombros e sorriu para apontar a Severus que Draco tinha deitado a cabeça em seu ombro e deslizado um dedinho na boca, pronto para começar a dormir.

- Meu pai está te chamando para jantar e ele quer dormir.

- Por que mesmo que esse diabinho não pede isso para o pai dele? – Severus perguntou, acidamente.

- Porque ele prefere me irritar não comendo o jantar. Aliás, ele precisa de um banho rápido antes de se deitar. – Lucius disse, girando nos calcanhares e saindo do laboratório.

- Eu sabia que estava me metendo em problemas quando deixei esse loiro dos infernos se meter na minha vida. Ele acha que sou o quê? Um elfo doméstico ou sua ama seca? – Ele perguntou para um sonolento Draco.

O menino sorriu e tirou o dedo da boca para responder:

- Você é meu padin.

Severus suspirou, o que ele podia fazer contra esse moleque tão carinhoso? Em vez de continuar apreciando a meiguice de seu afilhado, ele se apressou para se arrumar e colocar Draco para dormir, Abraxas Malfoy nunca tinha gostado de atrasos em seus jantares, mesmo Severus sendo um dos meninos mimados dele.

X~X~X

Remus nunca tinha estado tão conectado com sua essência lupina, por isso, a intensidade dos pressentimentos dele eram assustadores. Ele tinha passado a semana preocupado com Harry, se perguntando se o filho de seus amigos e seu "filhote" estaria bem, afinal, como confiar no julgamento de Dumbledore? Ele tinha mandado uma carta para a professora McGonagall, perguntando se ela sabia como o menino estava indo com os parentes trouxas de Lily. A resposta tinha demorado alguns dias, mas sua antiga professora tinha sido agradável e disse que pelo que tinha ouvido do diretor, Harry estava crescendo como uma abóbora ao lado do primo, que tinha praticamente sua mesma idade. Isso deveria ter acalmado o lobo, mas todas as noites seus sonhos pioravam e ele sentia a necessidade de ver seu filhote. Depois de duas semanas sem poder dormir satisfatoriamente, ele dividiu suas preocupações com Fenrir. O lobisomem mais velho ladeou a cabeça e bufou.

- Pensei que já estivesse mais esperto. Se seus instinto te pedem para estar perto do filhote, é lá que você deve estar.

- Mas ele deve estar bem, é só um menino pequeno. Vive na casa da tia e tem um primo da idade dele para brincar. – Remus disse, achando suas preocupações ridículas.

Fenrir deu um safanão na cabeça de Remus, o que fez o outro lobisomem ganir.

- Não seja estúpido e não repita meus erros. Eu ignorei meus instintos e te devolvi para sua família e para Albus Dumbledor, nunca mais vou cometer o mesmo erro. E você, vai fazer o quê?

Remus se sentiu como um filhote sendo repreendido e não como um adulto de vinte e três anos.

- Desculpe alfa, acho que eu vou viajar. – Ele disse, um pouco envergonhado.

- Temo que vai ter que fazer do jeito trouxa e só depois do fim de semana. A deusa está quase nos fazendo sua visita mensal, lembra?

Remus tinha esquecido, mas não ia reconhecer isso para Fenrir, afinal, isso lhe renderia outro safanão.

E foi assim que na semana seguinte Remus viajou de trem para a Inglaterra e colocou a prova seus conhecimentos do mundo trouxa para chegar a casa da irmã de Lily. Ser um lobisomem tinha suas vantagens na hora de espionar uma casa, desde que tinha chegado ele podia ouvir o choro desesperado de um menino. Era alto e claro para ele, mas talvez os vizinho não ouvissem, ele começou a ficar inquieto porque além do choro de um único bebê não tinha outro som ou movimentação na casa, estava tudo vazio. Sem poder se conter, ele se aproximou do portão e tentou ver dentro da casa.

- Ei senhor! Eles não estão, eles viajaram. – Uma vizinha de cerca disse. Era uma mulher jovem e sorridente.

- Mas é que… eu podia jurar que ouvi uma criança chorando. – Ele disse hesitante. – Tem algum tempo já e…

A mulher perdeu o sorriso.

- Aqueles desalmados não teriam coragem! – Ela exclamou.

- Desculpe?

- Eu já tive que chamar o serviço social pra esses idiotas! Vi aquela mulher segurando o menino com luvas, sempre com luvas, como se ele tivesse alguma doença e o marido chutou o bebê! Não sei como se livraram daquela vez, mas eu vou chamar a polícia agora mesmo.

- Acha que posso entrar? Se tem um bebê sozinho… – Remus disse, se contendo para não derrubar a porta.

- Eu bem que queria, mas é melhor esperar a polícia.

Remus ficou horrorizado, ele teve que controlar seus instintos, que mandavam derrubar a porta e levar seu filhote para longe daquelas pessoas, depois ele cogitava voltar e matá-los, mas Harry deveria ficar seguro antes. Os minutos pareceram uma eternidade e Remus mal pôde conter seu alívio quando uma viatura da polícia chegou, a vizinha explicou o que acontecia e os dois policiais fizeram caretas indignadas, se aproximaram da porta e ouviram mesmo o choro de Harry. Sem muita delicadeza arrombaram a porta, Remus e a vizinha ficaram olhando.

- Eu vou subir. – Disse um dos policiais.

- Não! Vem dali. – Remus disse, tremendo de ódio ao ver a pequena porta embaixo da escada.

Os dois policiais verificaram que a porta estava trancada, mas não tiveram dificuldades em arrombar. Os três trouxas começaram a xingar quando viram o cubículo escuro e malcheiroso onde Harry estava. O menino ainda chorava, estava com medo e no meio de um monte de trapos sujos. O cheiro de urina e fezes era forte e a mukher não pôde se conter, chorando foi até lá pegar o menino. Harry tinha parado de chorar, e só soluçava, trêmulo nos braços da mulher, ela chiou de raiva quando viu como o menino estava magro e foi Remus que apontou para os hematomas nos braços e coxas.

- Vocês vão prendê-los, não vão? Dessa vez vão fazer o certo? – A mulher perguntava, meio histérica.

- Vamos fazê-los pagar, não se preocupe.

Remus não podia ficar ali, podia sentir suas presas crescendo, suas garras aparecendo e sabia que seus olhos estariam de uma cor inumana, seu lobo queria sangue e ele não ganharia nada ficando ali e matando trouxas inocentes. Escapou para fora da casa, lançando um olhar ferido para Harry e desapareceu para um beco perto do Cadeirão Furado. Quando entrou no mundo mágico, não perdeu tempo em retribuir acenos, ele tinha formado um plano e tinha que executá-lo o mais rápido possível. Ele correu até o Ministério, onde sabia que poderia encontrar quem procurava.

X~X~X

Lucius estava terminando de revisar seus relatórios quando a porta de sua sala abriu violentamente, dando passo a um incrivelmente ofegante e suado Remus Lupin.

- Que demônios é isso? – Ele perguntou, sem perder a postura.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Matou alguém? – Lucius perguntou, sério.

- Não. – Ele respondeu meio deslocado.

- Mordeu alguém? – O loiro continuou calmo, fitando os papéis que tinha na mão.

- Não. – Remus disse, sem saber a que vinha o questionário.

- Então não é tão horrível, pode muito bem dar meia volta e se fazer anunciar como um mago civilizado. – Lucius disse, torcendo o nariz.

O loiro não esperava que o pacato Remus Lupin agarrasse a gola de sua túnica com as duas mãos e o fizesse levantar da mesa só para arremessá-lo na parede.

- Escute muito bem Malfoy. Harry Potter está em perigo, meu filhote da idade do seu filho foi entregue a trouxas abusivos que o deixaram presos num armário, e a casa estava vazia! Ele estava faminto, sujo e maltratado. Vai me ajudar ou não?! – O lobisomem perguntou ameaçadoramente, apertando o agarre na roupa cara de Lucius.

- Eu posso pensar no seu caso, se me soltar. – Lucius disse, friamente, mas estremecendo ao sentir o poder e a masculinidade que emanavam de Remus nesse momento.

Remus soltou-o, ficando embaraçado por seu comportamento.

- Me desculpe por isso, pode culpar os anos que convivi com Sirius.

- Ou o seu desejo insano de me ter bem juntinho de você. – Lucius zombou, conseguindo fazer o lobisomem corar.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Agora. É sério. – Remus disse, sem desviar seus olhos dos de Lucius.

- Entendi, agora, sente-se e me conte o que aconteceu.

Remus narrou os fatos com clareza analítica e ficou feliz de ver uma veia pulsando na testa de Lucius ao ouvir como encontraram o pequeno Harry.

- Espere aqui, sei o que podemos usar. Vamos ter o seu moleque pela noite se eu puder acessar o testamento do Potter. Não posso subornar os duendes, então vou ter que…

- Eu tenho as cartas da Lily, em algumas ela diz que se algo acontecer devo ficar com o Harry… ajuda?

Lucius olhou para Remus como se ele fosse da idade de Draco.

- Pode por favor me dar as cartas?

- Sim, não precisa ficar assim, nunca pensei em pedir a guarda do Harry. – Remus reclamou.

Lucius se recusou a responder e os dois saíram de seu escritório prontos para fazer a jogada que pressentia ser a mais importante da sua vida, até o momento.

X~X~X

Remus estranhou porque Lucius se dirigiu ao Controle de Criaturas Mágicas depois de eles terem recuperado seus parcos pertences que tinha guardado no Caldeirão Furado, como um favor da dona, que se derretia por seus olhos. Entendeu menos ainda porque ele e um funcionário cochicharam e confabularam até que o loiro teve um pergaminho em sua túnica e o funcionário uma bolsa cheia de galeões e um juramento inquebrável de nunca falar sobre aquilo com ninguém. O lobisomem estranhava os passos de Lucius, mas resolveu não questionar nada.

O loiro andou imponente pelos corredores do Ministério até chegar ao gabinete de Lucrécia McNair, a diretora de execução das leis mágicas.

- Olá meu caro Lucius, tanto tempo sem te ver pequeno. – Ela disse, educada, adorando ver como o herdeiro principal dos Malfoy ficava tenso ao ouvir "pequeno".

- Sempre um prazer me encontrar com sua beleza, Lucrécia. – Ele disse, descarado.

- Oh, estamos bajuladores hoje. Mas não funciona muito bem quando sou mais velha que seu pai. Ainda menos quando está com um acompanhante tão peculiar. – Ela disse, medindo Remus dos pés a cabeça.

O lobisomem sentiu-se envergonhado de suas roupas surradas e simples, mas não iria se deixar humilhar.

- Este é Remus Lupin, é o preceptor de meu filho Draco. Esta é Lucrécia McNair, diretora do departamento de execução das leis mágicas.

- Um prazer. – Remus disse, acenando com a cabeça.

- Igualmente. – Ela disse, com voz neutra. – Em que posso ajudá-los?

- É assunto delicado. O que poderíamos fazer se um pequeno mago foi entregue a uma família trouxa que o tem maltratado e machucado? – Ele perguntou.

Ela franziu o cenho e crispou os lábios. Era uma puro sangue e para eles maltratar crianças era algo irreal.

- Como disse? Um pequeno mago maltratado?

- Temo que da forma mais cruel. Ele é só um bebê, mais ou menos da idade do meu filho. Imagina essas coisas acontecendo com um bebê? – Lucius disse, passando para ela os relatórios da polícia e do Serviço Social trouxa, que tinha providenciado enquanto Remus resgava as cartas no Caldeirão Furado.

Remus sentiu uma chispa de esperança quando viu como a mulher amassava as bordas do papel, indignada com o que lia.

- Harry Potter? Você está falando de Harry Potter? – Ela concluiu, escandalizada.

- Infelizmente sim. Sabe como Dumbledore insistiu para que ele fosse entregue aos parentes trouxas da mãe. Ele se recusou a dá-lo a Remus Lupin, que hoje presenciou a cena que está descrita ai. Se prestar atenção, verá que não é a primeira vez que os tios dele são reportados por abusos. – Ele disse, calmamente.

- Sim, eu li. E veio aqui porque precisa de respaldo para trazer o pequeno salvador. Para os braços de um lobisomem, nada menos? – Ela disse, severa.

- Lupin já era um lobisomem quando se tornou amigo dos pais do salvador. E todos o sabiam e mesmo assim o nomearam padrinho do menino. – Lucius salientou.

- Depois de Sirius Black, condenado por ter traído os melhores amigos. O juízo do casal Potter não é exatamente confiável.

Remus estava se irritando.

- Sirius não foi condenado, foi enviado para a prisão sem julgamento! – Ele disse, duramente.

- Sim, mas reconheceu que a culpa foi dele. – Ela disse. – Não pense que gostei dessa prisão sumária, mas eram outros ânimos nessa época, as coisas se acalmaram um pouco.

- O que nos leva a questão. Tenho cartas da própria Lily Potter, onde reconhece seu desejo de que Remus cuide de Harry se algo acontecer, e outras onde diz também que só elegeram Sirius como primeiro padrinho porque , caso contrário ele faria a birra do século

- Isso é bom, mas esbarramos nas atuais leis dos lobisomens. – Ela disse, sorrindo, estava louca para saber como o loiro planejava sair dessa.

- Como pode ver aqui. O sr. Lupin é meu empregado há alguns meses e podemos arranjar para que ele more na mansão, assim vai poder ter toda a proteção de Malfoy Manor e é claro, do meu nome.

Ela pegou o pergaminho do CCM, onde lia-se que Remus tinha permissão para trabalhar para os Malfoy e que tinha um comportamento exemplar.

- Isso é bom, mas vai precisar de algo mais pesado para derrubar as vontades de Dumbledore.

- Pensei que pudesse me ajudar com as leis mágicas de herança e tutela.

- Claro que posso, com um preço. – Ela disse, sorrindo de forma predatória.

- Eu não posso pagar muito. – Remus disse, derrotado, pensando que se tratava de ouro, coisa que fez os dois slytherins revirarem os olhos.

- Não é de dinheiro que estou falando, moleque tolo. Preciso de um sucessor, o meu atual segundo é um Hufflepuff que não serve para nada, estou pensando em você Lucius.

O loiro sorriu de lado.

- Isso é um preço pequeno a se pagar, minha cara.

- Estou de bom humor hoje, além de me lembrar com carinho do seu pai. – Ela disse, sugestivamente.

Lucius evitou com custo a careta de nojo ao pensar na vida sexual do pai.

- Então, o que devemos fazer agora?

- Vá até Fudge, sei que o tem enrolado no dedo mindinho e babando por você. Faça uma petição de tutela urgente em nome de Lupin, invoque a lei antiga Vinculum Patre na frente do Wizengamot. A lei é mágica antiga, vai obrigar que o Wizengamot siga o que os pais determinaram para o filho, se as cartas forem verdadeiras e o espirito de Lily e James Potter abençoam que o sr. Lupin fique com os filho deles, vai ser mais rápido que dizer quadribol. – Ela disse, sorrindo triunfal.

Remus sentiu as pernas bambearem, seria assim tão fácil?

X~X~X

Convocar reuniões extraordinárias do Wizengamot era mais fácil quando se tinha poder e influência. Lucius Malfoy tinha os dois, mesmo que enfraquecidos depois da guerra. Ele escreveu cartas rápidas para seu pai e Severus explicando a situação enquanto Lupin se via desconfortável num túnica nova da cor areia. Lucrécia tinha providenciado a roupa antes de deixá-los sair de sua sala dizendo que ninguém ia acreditar que um maltrapilho trabalhasse em Malfoy Manor.

- Como vou pagar vocês? – O lobisomem perguntou, de repente.

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa, posso te garantir. – Lucius disse.

Remus engoliu em seco, se sentia como que fazendo um pacto com o diabo. Mas parou de pensar em si e focou em Harry quando as portas do Wizengamot se abriram e ele e Malfoy entraram. A primeira pessoa que o olhou furibundo foi Dumbledore, de seu lugar de prestígio. Remus devolveu o olhar em branco, ele teria sua vingança, mas ainda não era a hora.

Quando Lucius começou a falar, ele se desconectou dos gritos indignados e das discussões acirradas. Ele se concentrou em sentir a magia invocada pela lei, quase chorou quando viu as figuras de James e Lily a seu lado, sorrindo para ele. Depois disso Lucius ainda teve trabalho para acertar os termos de sua guarda de Harry, mas ele não queria saber porque o loiro esbravejava contra as solicitações de Dumbledore, aceitas pelo Wizengamot, o importante era que ele teria seu filhote.

Quando saíram da sala, Lucius parecia irritado.

- Por que esse sorriso idiota? Prestou alguma atenção no que o velho conseguiu? Ele ainda pode…

Remus não se conteve mais, empurrou Lucius de costas numa pilastra e encaixou-se entre as pernas do loiro. Beijou-o com paixão quase animal, coisa que deixou o loiro sem reação.

- Esqueça o velho, eu vou poder ter Harry! – Disse com voz grossa e áspera, seu lobo muito desperto para ser ignorado.

- Tão gryffindor. Se vai tornar um hábito me jogar nas paredes…

Remus piscou, incrédulo ao se dar conta do que tinha feito. Soltou o loiro rapidamente.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe! São meus instintos, Moony anda muito desperto por causa dessa situação e…

- Poupe saliva Lupin, quer tirar seu novo filho do orfanato ou não?

Remus assentiu rapidamente, nem acreditava que teria Harry em seus braços ainda essa noite.


	4. Começos

**Olá pessoas, obrigada pelos comentários, não esperei que a fic fosse ser tão bem recebida. Espero que gostem! **

Malfoy Manor era muito maior e mais imponente do que Remus tinha imaginado. Ele viu o primeiro vislumbre da mansão quando espiou pela janela da carruagem que o levava para a sua nova casa. Harry estava adormecido em seu colo, tinha estado assim desde que o tinha ido buscar no orfanato trouxa para onde foi levado depois da entrada da polícia na casa de seus tios. O pequeno tinha caído no sono depois de horas chorando e tremendo no colo das assistentes sociais, que não conseguiam acalmá-lo. Remus tinha optado por lançar um desmaius fraco na criança, para que pudessem viajar mais tranquilos, e se surpreendeu quando foi Lucius Malfoy quem disse que deviam ir de carruagem em vez de usar o flú ou uma chave de portal. A magia poderia fazer mal ao pequeno e desnutrido Harry. Quando desceu da carruagem, percebeu que a noite já ia alta e refletiu que era uma péssima hora para chegar na casa de alguém, mas ele não tinha muita escolha, de modo que se aproximou das pesadas portas, que se abriram num estalido seco para ele.

- Oh, você deve ser nosso novo convidado. – Uma voz profunda e rouca o fez olhar para o salão enorme da mansão.

Abraxas Malfoy era um homem impressionante. O patriarca tinha cabelos louros curtos, sua pele era bronzeada, o que fez Remus pensar que devia praticar esportes ao ar livre, o que explicaria sua compleição robusta e saúdavel. Não usava barba e envergava uma túnica negra formal.

- Sim, meu nome é Remus Lupin, obrigado por me receber na sua casa senhor. – Remus disse educadamente, não precisava perguntar para saber quem ele era.

O patriarca fez um gesto dispensando as formalidades.

- Meu filho sabe o que faz, pelo menos gosto de pensar que sim. – O mais velho disse, sério, mas educado. – Venha comigo, não tivemos tempo para arrumar um novo quarto para o pequeno Potter, então ele vai passar a noite com meu neto.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar comigo. – Remus disse enquanto subia as enormes escadarias atrás do homem.

- Poderia, mas acho que meu neto se animou com a ideia de um amiguinho para brincar. Lucius mal pôde colocá-lo na cama. Além disso, acho que ele se assustaria menos com outro bebê a seu lado, não acha?

- Sim, é só um pouco difícil deixá-lo ir.

- Ah, claro. Você é um lobisomem. – Abraxas disse, sem o tom acusatório ou de nojo que Remus esperava.

Eles pararam diante de uma porta escura, o patriarca Malfoy sorria ao abrir a porta e entrar no berçário de Draco. Remus fez seu melhor esforço para não ficar de boca aberta. Só aquele quarto era maior do que a casa inteira de muitos magos que conhecia. As paredes eram brancas e havia pinturas de animais encantados, que dormiam por agora, mas que ele sabia que pulavam e brincavam durante o dia. Lucius Malfoy estava sentado ao lado do berço de seu filho, numa cadeira de balanço elegante. O loiro analisava um pergaminho com cara azeda.

- Ele dormiu há muito tempo? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Não muito, por isso pode tirar essa ideia de pegá-lo da cabeça. – Lucius ralhou com o pai.

Abraxas olhou para o filho com o semblante sério.

- Eu não faria uma coisa dessas. – Disse, com cara de ofendido.

- Quem não te conhece, que te compre. – Lucius disse, depois olhou para Remus. – Separei um pijama do Draco para colocar no Potter hoje, pode…

- Harry… ele é muito pequeno para ficar sendo chamado de Potter, não acha? – Remus interrompeu-o.

Lucius fez uma careta, e continuou:

- … dar um banho e trocá-lo.

Remus corou profundamente.

- Ah, eu… é…

- O que foi? – Lucius perguntou.

- Posso usar feitiços pra isso? Eu e Sirius só íamos brincar com Harry, quando tentei trocá-lo Lily começou a resmungar sobre homens incompetentes e fiquei mais atrapalhado ainda.

Abraxas manteve seu semblante impassível, mas quem o conhecia bem como seu filho sabia que, por dentro o velho estava rindo.

- Eu vou fazer isso hoje Lupin, mas não fique imaginado que vou ser seu novo elfo doméstico. – Lucius resmungou, levantando-se.

Antes que Remus pudesse retrucar, Lucius pegou Harry de seus braços e o levou até o trocador. Com um passe de varinha a banheira se encheu de água morna e o loiro desvestiu o menino com cuidado. Harry se moveu e gemeu quando foi colocado na água, mas continuou dormindo enquanto Lucius ensaboava-o suavemente. Remus percebeu a tensão no corpo do loiro quando ele viu quantas cicatrizes e hematomas o menino tinha.

- Estou cogitando fazer uma visita aos tios trouxas do menino. – Ele resmungou.

- Fenrir vai fazer isso por mim. – Remus disse, surpreendendo aos dois loiros.

Quando os dois pares de olhos cinzentos se cravaram nele, o lobisomem deu de ombros.

- Ninguém trata meu filhote assim e fica por isso mesmo. – Remus disse, seus olhos dourados inflamados pelo protecionismo do lobo.

Abraxas assentiu, e Lucius tirou Harry da água, o que fez o menino abrir os olhos preguiçosamente. O adulto ficou olhando para o pequeno, que deu um sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos. Lucius terminou de arrumar Harry para dormir, num pijama verde.

- Merlin, James deve estar se remoendo no túmulo, ele nunca colocaria um pijama verde slytherin no filho. – Remus disse, brincando.

- Combina com os olhos dele. – Lucius disse, colocando Harry no berço ao lado de Draco.

O loirinho sentiu um corpo a seu lado, se virou no berço e abraçou o outro bebê.

- Draco vai achar que você comprou um ursinho que fala. – Abraxas disse.

Lucius sorriu, seu filho era um menino ativo e esperto, iria se dar conta de que o moreno era o amiguinho de quem tinham falado.

- Trabalho feito sr. Lupin, podemos descansar agora. Eu pessoalmente preciso do meu sono reparador, foi exaustivo lidar com Dumbledore e esse processo o dia todo. – Lucius disse, parecendo realmente tenso e cansado.

- Certo, me desculpe por isso. – Remus disse.

Abraxas notou a satisfação do filho ao ter o lobisomem tão grato e servil, o patriarca sorriu de lado, se perguntando se Lucius demoraria muito para instalar o lobo no quarto da concubina, que ficava ligado ao dele.

X~X~X

Draco acordou sentindo cácegas em seu nariz, quando abriu os olhinhos viu que tinha uma mata de cabelos pretos perto da sua cabeça. Confuso, o loirinho se sentou e esfregou os olhos, tinha um menino em seu berço que ele não conhecia, logo, se lembrou do pai contando do amiguinho que ele teria para brincar. Decidiu que queria brincar agora e resolveu acordar o menino, faria como quando queria acordar seu pai, se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha do menino. O moreninho de mexeu, mas não acordou, o que fez Draco olhar feio para o menino e sacudi-lo.

- _Acoda_! – Exigiu.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou assustado para o loirinho ajoelhado perto dele.

- Pequeno sr. Malfoy, isso não é maneira de acordar um convidado. – Remus disse, suavemente.

Draco girou a cabeça na direção da voz e viu o homem de cabelos castanhos. Seu pai disse que ele teria um professor especial e imaginou que seria ele, fez um beicinho pela reprimenda.

- Ele não queria _acoda_. – Se justificou, estendendo os braços para ser retirado do berço.

Remus sentiu-se surpreso, não esperava um menino caloroso e simpático, mas sim uma miniatura malcriada de Lucius Malfoy. Pegou o menino e apoiou-o na cintura, os cabelinhos loiros estavam desalinhados e os olhinhos vermelhos.

- Bom-dia Draco. Meu nome é Remus Lupin, sou seu novo preceptor.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Lupin. – Draco disse se empertigando e tentando imitar a pose séria e aristocrática do pai.

- Pode me chamar de Remus, pode ir sozinho ao banheiro? – Remus perguntou, ao colocá-lo no chão.

Draco deu um sorriso orgulhoso e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sou um menino grande agora. – O loirinho se virou para o berço e sorriu para Harry. – Eu vou primeiro, e depois podemos brincar!

Harry continuava olhando a cena com receio nos olhos. Ele tinha visto sua tia brincar e mimar seu primo como o homem fazia com o menino loiro, mas sempre que tentou se unir as brincadeiras ou ganhar carinhos, ela o beliscava ou estapeava.

Remus se aproximou cautelosamente do berço, se inclinou para pegar Harry no colo, mas o menino se encolheu numa posição de defesa que partiu o coração de Remus.

- Não vou te machucar Harry, só quero te abraçar um pouquinho. Posso?

O menino olhou desconfiado para o homem, mas ele parecia agradável e não estava gritando, então, não fugiu de novo quando as mãos o tocaram. Remus tirou Harry do berço e beijou a bochecha do menino.

- Bom-dia para você também. Eu sou Remus, você não deve se lembrar de mim, mas eu sou seu padrinho. Olha aqui essa foto, somos nós. – Remus disse, mostrando uma foto mágica onde ele segurava o Harry de alguns meses enquanto a forma animaga de Sirius pulava em volta deles.

- Padfoot? – Harry disse depois de olhar a foto, ele tinha algumas lembranças.

- Sim! – Remus disse animado. – Esse cachorro é o Padfoot e eu sou Moony, você se lembra?

- Moony? – Harry recitou, e deu um pequeno sorriso quando Remus assentiu. – E eu… Coisa? Fenômeno?

Remus olhou horrorizado para Harry, os tios só deveriam tê-lo chamado assim, de forma que o pequeno não se lembrava do seu nome.

- Você é Harry, meu lindo e adorado Harry. – Remus disse, beijando-o.

- Ha-rry? – O moreninho disse, tentando dizer certo.

- E eu sou Dra-co! – O loirinho disse, pausadamente, saindo do banheiro.

- Daco? – Harry repetiu, concentrado.

- Sim! Vamos brincar? – O loiro pediu, ele quase nunca tinha amiguinhos para brincar.

- Depois que comerem, tudo bem? – Remus disse, levando Harry para o banheiro.

- Vou pedir bolachas pro Dobby! – Draco disse alegremente.

Remus fez uma nota mental para verificar os hábitos alimentares de seu tutelado, mas peimeiro ajudou Harry com sua higiene matutina. Quando voltou para o quarto, quase caiu para trás ao ver Draco sentado no colo de Severus Snape, o menino tinha um beicinho revoltado e Remus desconfiava que era porque estava mordiscando uma torrada em vez de uma bolacha.

- Olha Padin, esse é o sr. Remus. – Draco disse apontando para ele. – E esse é Harry, ele é meu.

Severus franziu o cenho e olhou sério para seu afilhado.

- Ele é seu amiguinho.

- Isso também, mas papai trouxe ele pra mim, então é meu. – Draco disse, com sua lógica infantil.

Remus não sabia se ria ou se corrigia o pequeno Malfoy, mas achou que isso poderia ser para depois, olhou para Severus, que ficou tenso.

- Olá Severus.

- Lupin. – O homem de vestes negras disse, tenso. – Abraxas me pediu para dar uma olhada em Potter.

Remus ficou confuso, o que fez Severus revirar os olhos.

- Estou estudando medimagia como parte da minha formação como Mestre de Poções.

- Ah, claro. Eu agradeço muito.

- Não a mim, isso não me agrada nem um pouco. – Severus disse, azedo.

- Eu entendo que você me despreze, mas Harry já foi abusado o suficiente, se acha que não pode lidar com isso… só iremos a St. Mungo e tudo resolvido.

Severus sentiu-se diminuído. Ele sabia que tinha que lidar com um menino machucado e que tinha passado por tempos difícies, mas sua raiva por Lupin tinha eclipsado seus pensamentos.

- Eu fui um pouco brusco, mas não iria machucar uma criança. – Severus disse, com um tom solene.

Draco olhou de um homem para o outro.

- Padin, você está bigando com meu perce… perce… com o sr. Remus? – Draco perguntou, fazendo seu padrinho sorrir. O menino era muito protetor com o que considerava propriedade sua.

- Claro que não. Eu vou pegar o seu Harry emprestado, mas já devolvo, enquanto isso, mostre seus brinquedos ao sr. Remus.

Draco deu um sorriso e pulou para o chão, segurando a mão de Remus, que por sua vez segurava Harry de encontro ao quadril com apenas um braço. Severus se levantou da cadeira de balanço e estendeu os braços para Harry, o menino olhou para ele, corou e enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Remus. Severus revirou os olhos, mas se aproximou mais ainda e acariciou os cabelos de Harry.

- Venha comigo pequeno Harry, vou te mostrar um lugar cheio de coisas mágicas para brincar. Quer ver como faço bolhas que piscam?

Harry ouviu a proposta e sentiu-se curioso, ainda agarrado as roupas de Remus, levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar Severus, que sentiu-se nostálgico ao ver aqueles olhos, eram os olhos de Lily.

- E posso fazer seu cabelo piscar também.

Isso pareceu convencer Harry, que relutante, largou as vestes de Remus.

- Moony vem? – O menino perguntou, inseguro.

- Não, eu vou ficar com Draco, mas Severus é amigo. Ele vai cuidar muito bem de você.

Severus viu como os olhos de Lupin ficaram amarelo metálico e soube que se Potter não voltasse bem e completamente feliz, ele poderia ter que lidar com um lobisomem enfurecido. Mantendo sua fachada fria, apesar de ter estremecido por dentro, o jovem aspirante a pocionista pegou o menino e saiu do quarto em direção a seu laboratório de poções.

- Agora jovem mestre, que tal terminar o seu café da manhã para podermos brincar? – Remus perguntou, fazendo Draco pular alegremente.

X~X~X

Severus cumpriu sua promessa e fez bolhas multicoloridas e piscantes flutuarem por seu laboratório enquanto examinava Harry. Isso fez com que o menino nem reparasse nos grunhidos indignados e palavrões que Severus soltou quando tirou o pijama do menino e viu os machucados, ou quando os feitiços diagnósticos mostraram a saúde deteriorada da criança. Quando terminou com os exames, voltou a colocar o pijama verde no menino e murmurou o feitiço que o deixou com os cabelos coloridos, pegou-o no colo e foi mostrar a brincadeira num espelho do corredor. Harry gargalhou e Severus sentiu o peito menos oprimido.

Os elfos da mansão não se assustaram quando viram o sério homem aparecer na cozinha. Severus nunca tinha se acostumado a ser totalmente atendido pelos elfos e eles tinham desistido de lutar contra isso quando Abraxas ameaçou com dar roupas para todos se irritassem seu pupilo. Harry por sua vez, olhou admirado para as criaturas e se encolheu quando Dobby começou a chiar e gritar sobre a presença do grande Harry Potter. Severus ordenou ao elfo que sumisse e ele obedeceu, sem vontade de ser azarado pelo homem.

Com alguns movimentos de varinha, Severus preparou uma mamadeira morna e adicionou um frasco inteiro de poção nutritiva. Ele precisava dar um jeito na anemia de Harry, e ainda teria que adicionar fortificantes para os ossos e recuperação de glóbulos brancos. Seu coração doeu quando o menino olhou com desejo para a mamadeira e lambeu os lábios, Severus duvidava que Petúnia tivesse se dado ao trabalho de alimentar o sobrinho corretamente.

- Aqui, é pra você. – Severus disse, oferecendo a mamadeira para o menino.

- Posso? E o Duds? – Severus imaginou que se referisse ao primo.

- Ele não está aqui, isso é para você. Não está com fome? Tem que comer para poder brincar com o Draco.

Harry não demorou em enfiar o bico na boca e sugar rapidamente, coisa que fez Severus murmurar para que ele engolisse com calma. As recordações de quando ele mesmo tinha que comer apressadamente para se esconder do pai trouxeram nós a seu estômago e ele fez força para não deixar suas recordações mais escuras virem à tona. Uma mão pesada e reconfortante caiu em seu ombro e ele se virou para ver Abraxas atrás dele.

- Como vai ele?

- Se não fosse um mago é provável que levasse anos para se recuperar. Está abaixo do peso, desnutrido e doente. Se fosse trouxa, nunca cresceria como os demais e teria uma saúde frágil por um longo tempo, mas vai ficar bem em alguns meses crescendo por aqui.

- Isso é bom. – Abraxas disse, ele gostaria de ter podido resgatar Severus quando ele era tão pequeno quanto Harry, mas não podia mudar o passado, e se limitou a bater com o indicador na ponta do nariz do menino, como fazia quando queria distrair Draco. – Termine de comer para poder brincar jovenzinho.

Harry sorriu sem tirar o bico da mamadeira da boca. Ele gostava daquela casa, as pessoas o abraçavam e ele estava comendo, esperava que não tivesse que voltar para o armário.

X~X~X

Remus passou o dia todo lidando com dois meninos ativos. Harry nunca tinha tido um amiguinho e depois de ser devolvido aos braços do lobisomem, tinha se juntado a Draco numa caça ao tesouro pelos jardins de Malfoy Manor. Os meninos passaram quase a manhã toda correndo e pulando, coisa que fez com que Remus desse um banho nos dois antes do almoço.

Lucius chegou ao quarto do filho e ouviu risadas altas vindas do banheiro, quando se aproximou pôde ver os dois meninos na banheira e um ensopado Remus Lupin ajoelhado no chão, rindo também, mesmo tendo sido alvo dos dois pestinhas.

- Malcriando os meninos, Lupin?

Remus se levantou com tanta rapidez ao ouvir a voz séria de Lucius que escorregou e só não caiu no chão porque o loiro o segurou.

- Eu sinto muito, não sou tão desastrado assim. – Afirmou, firmando-se em seus próprios pés.

- Claro que não… vim ver porque ainda não estavam prontos para o almoço. – Lucius disse.

Remus corou.

- Eles estavam se divertindo no banho, tive pena de estragar a brincadeira.

- Meu filho já tem o avô e Severus para mimá-lo até a perdição, não se junte a eles. – Lucius pediu.

- Não vou, prometo!

Lucius sabia que essa era uma promessa vã, quando se virou para a banheira sorriu para o filho.

- Olá Draco!

- Papai! Eu já conheci meu Harry. – O loirinho disse, erguendo os braços para ser retirado da banheira.

Lucius tirou o filho da água e o envolveu numa toalha, vendo como Lupin fazia o mesmo com Harry, que o olhava cauteloso. Quando os meninos estavam vestidos, Harry com roupinhas de Draco novamente, Remus lançou um feitiço secante em si mesmo e os quatro foram almoçar. Abraxas e Severus já estavam na mesa e apenas todos se sentaram e os elfos fizeram a comida aparecer. Remus viu como Lucius se ocupava de Draco enquanto conversava com o pai e o amigo e se perguntou, não pela primeira vez onde estava a mãe do herdeiro Malfoy.

Harry relutou em comer o que Remus oferecia, coisa que frustrou o castanho.

- Vamos Harry, só mais um pouquinho. – Insistiu.

- Não o force demais, ele está desacostumado com essa quantidade de alimento. Vá devagar ou vai fazê-lo passar mal. – Severus instruiu com voz neutra.

Remus deixou a colher de lado, olhando para o antigo inimigo de colégio.

- Pensei que ele precisasse de comida para repor peso.

- Precisa, mas o estômago vai rejeitar quantidades maiores porque se acostumou a ficar sem nada por muito tempo. Alimente-o pouco de cada vez, mas várias vezes ao dia.

- Vou fazer isso, obrigado. – Remus disse, suavemente.

Severus corou levemente, o olhar caloroso do lobisomem sempre tinha sido dirigido só para seus amigos. Nos tempos de escola ele tinha tido uma paixonite pelo lobisomem. Remus era muito charmoso e sexy, uma mistura de força e delicadeza muito rara.

- Eu também pensava como você sr. Lupin, engraçado como a arte de curar pode ser sutil. – Abraxas comentou, tirando o foco da conversação de Severus, coisa que aliviou o moreno.

Remus e o patriarca começaram a conversar e Lucius se inclinou para cochichar com o amigo:

- Caindo nas garras do lobo? – Perguntou, só para provocar o amigo.

- Não sou fácil como você. – Severus retrucou, azedo.

- Inveja te caí mal, querido e casto amigo.

Lucius sabia que só não foi azarado porque Severus não se sentia a vontade ao redor de Remus. Seria divertido irritar seu amigo tendo Remus por perto. Severus nunca iria revidar como um menino irritado para não se envergonhar na frente do antigo inimigo.

X~X~X

Depois do almoço Harry e Draco não demoraram a bocejar e cochilaram no tapete, enquanto brincavam com bonequinhos encantados. Remus levou os dois para o quarto e os colocou juntos no berço, notando que Draco abraçava o amiguinho como a um ursinho de pelúcia de novo.

- Vamos Lupin, temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer compras para seu protegido. – Lucius disse, chegando para ver a cena no berço também.

- Mas quem vai cuidar dos meninos?

- Severus e meu pai… e um batalhão de elfos. Vamos Lupin, ainda não podemos levá-los por causa do interesse no Potter.

Remus concordou, afinal, levar Harry para o Beco era impensável. O mundo mágico ficaria em polvorosa ao redor do menino.

A cautela dos dois se provou acertada, já que mesmo sem o pequeno salvador foram cercados por curiosos e jornalistas querendo um declaração ou fotos das compras de Remus. O lobisomem ficou tentado a azarar metade dos bruxos, e surpreendeu a Lucius quando lançou uma maldição de furúnculos, discretamente, a um mago que gritava sobre a vergonha que era permitir que Harry Potter se misturasse com comensais e suas crias malcriadas.

- Estou chocado Lupin. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

- Ele insultou Draco, ele é só uma criança. Odeio esse tipo de gente. – Remus disse, com paixão, enquanto entravam na loja de Madame Malkin para encomendar agasalhos para Harry.

Lucius sorriu para ele e Remus retribuiu.

- Ora, ora… se não é meu marido fazendo compras com um vira-lata pulguento.

Os dois homens se viraram para a figura elegante de Narcissa Malfoy, ela estava parada na porta da loja Madame Malkin olhando para Remus com uma careta de nojo.

- Esposa. De volta tão cedo?

- Voltei quando soube o tipo de gente que anda deixando perto do meu herdeiro. – Narcissa disse, com desgosto, mas discretamente.

Lucius sorriu falsamente para a esposa.

- Em casa, não aqui. – Murmurou com firmeza.

Narcissa deu de ombros.

- Nos vemos em casa então. – Ela disse, girando e sumindo na multidão do Beco.

- Merlin… não imaginei que ia te dar problemas me ajudar.

- Essa mulher é um problema ambulante. – Lucius disse, com um esgar de degosto. – Eu teria menos problemas se tivesse me casado com seu amiguinho Black.

Remus olhou chocado para o loiro, mas logo ficou mais preocupado que surpreso.

- Ela não faria nada com Harry, certo? Ele está com Draco.

Lucius fez uma careta.

- Ela é uma cadela irritante, mas não é burra. Vai latir e me enfurecer até ganhar outra bolsa cheia de galeões pra gastar em Paris. Além disso, meu pai está com os meninos, ele não hesitaria em prendê-la nas masmorras.

- Oh. – Remus disse, por falta de reação, ele sabia que não seria fácil lidar com Narcissa Malfoy… talvez, só talvez ouvisse seu lobo interno e rasgasse a cabeça dela fora do corpo, pelas palavras de Lucius ele não iria sofrer muito.

- Você parece como alguém que está pensando em coisas malvadas. – Lucius disse, provocando-o.

O instinto de Remus, aflorado pela percepção de uma disputa com Narcissa o fez sorrir de lado para Lucius.

- Talvez eu esteja planejando irritar sua esposa. Acha que ela acharia ruim se eu tivesse sexo com o marido dela na sala de estar?

Remus deixou a pergunta no ar, indo para o balcão, onde Madame Malkin esperava educadamente para atendê-los. Lucius praguejou baixinho, sua imaginação já começava a voar, e o loiro se perguntou se o lobisomem cederia a suas provocações afinal de contas.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam por favor.  
Beijos.**


	5. Posicionando Jogadores

**Eu voltei! Muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos de vocês.**

Remus esperava encontrar Narcissa com as crianças, já que ela tinha passado tanto tempo longe do filho pequeno, mas quando entrou no quarto de Draco, viu apenas Abraxas Malfoy deitado de barriga no chão ajudando os meninos a montar um castelo de blocos. Obviamente essa visão o deixou momentaneamente aturdido e sem palavras.

- Moony! – Harry gritou, indo abraçá-lo.

O lobisomem sorriu e jogou seu moreninho para o alto, Draco também foi até ele, exigindo a mesma atenção.

- Isso não é justo. Eu gastei meus ossos velhos para brincar com eles e é você quem ganha abraços e festas. – Abraxas reclamou.

Draco e Harry riram e foram abraçar o patriarca Malfoy, que levantou os dois meninos no colo, um em cada braço.

- Onde está Lucius? Temos que terminar de revisar alguns contratos. – Disse o homem, deixando os meninos brincarem com os botões de marfim de sua túnica.

- Pensei que ele viria pra cá, mas acho que foi ao escritório. Encontramos a senhora Malfoy no Beco e ela disse que viria para cá.

O rosto do patriarca endureceu e ele colocou os meninos no chão.

- Coloque um feitiço silenciador no quarto e distraia os meninos. Vou mandar um elfo chamar quando for seguro.

Remus estranhou essa recomendação, mas assentiu, não iria desobedecer o patriarca da família, menos ainda quando ele falava com aquele tom de voz cortante.

X~X~X

Narcissa andava de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada. Ela tinha gritado e lançado um par de feitiços no maridos, mas o loiro continuava estóico e firme em sua decisão.

- Eu não entendo você e seu pai! Parecem ter uma fixação com a ralé da sociedade, e o pior é que os trazem para dentro de casa. – Ela disse, com desprezo.

- Ah querida, não precisa se sentir tão mal, você nem é tão ralé assim. Quem olha não vê logo de cara que você tem a educação da mulher de um peixeiro. – A voz de Abraxas chegou até ela como uma chicotada.

Lucius suspirou, ele não queria o pai nessa discussão, seria pedir demais um pouco de sossego? Ele viu o pai sorrir quando sua esposa segurou a varinha com força, pálida de raiva.

- Perdoe-me, me excedi. A mulher do peixeiro provavelmente é mais educada e útil que você.

- Cala a boca! Não pode me tratar assim! Lucius, faça alguma coisa! – Ela exigiu.

- Faça você, parar de gritar seria um bom começo. Aja como uma dama e ele vai te tratar assim.

- Ou talvez eu aja como uma puta, parece que funciona com o mestiço seboso, não é? – Ela disse, venenosa, olhando para o sogro.

- Duvido que funcione pra você, querida, a menos que queira ser amordaçada. Calada você até que fica passável. – Desdenhou Abraxas.

Narcissa era uma Black e essa família não era conhecida pela calma e bom-senso, ao ouvir mais esse insulto a loira gritou uma maldição cortante na direção do sogro, antes de o feitiço chegar perto do patriarca, ela sentiu como as proteções da mansão a imobilizavam e expulsavam dos terrenos. Lucius por sua vez só olhava para o pai com reprovação.

- Isso foi muito infantil.

- Ela estava falando do Severus, agradeça que não a cruciei até pedir desculpas. – Abraxas disse, friamente.

- Agora as proteções da mansão nunca vão deixá-la entrar de novo. – Lucius disse, com ar de desespero.

- Problema dela.

- Ela é minha esposa e mãe do seu neto. – Lucius argumentou, espantando com a reação do pai.

- É uma víbora insuportável que não tem um pingo de consideração por você ou pelo filho! Quando foi a última vez que ela viu o Draco? Ou que falou com você de outra coisa que não fosse o repasse da mesada dela? Isso não é modo de criar um filho Lucius.

- Ela é uma víbora bastante astuta e gosto de tê-la a meu lado para vigiar seus movimentos.

- Não pode se dar ao luxo de estar com ela agora que nossa família protege Harry Potter, sabe perfeitamente com que ela gasta boa parte d dinheiro dela.

Lucius assentiu, ele sabia que a esposa financiava alguns grupos radicais que ainda se ocupavam de aterrorizar trouxas e sangues-ruins.

- Sim, mas eu poderia convencê-la a deixar isso de lado.

- Sei que ela foi sua amiga anos atrás, filho, mas acho que a garota que ela foi não existe há muito tempo. – Abraxas disse, seriamente.

Lucius odiava admitir isso, mas era verdade.

- Está me aconselhando a pedir o divórcio?

- Vivamente.

- Vou levar em consideração, agora, devo ir procurá-la.

X~X~X

Severus Snape era o novo prodígio de poções do mundo mágico e Dumbledore o vinha observando há anos. O diretor tinha tido esperanças de ter o rapaz a seu lado desde que o viu no sorteio em Hogwarts, ele tinha sido difícil de manipular, provavelmente por ser um slytherin, mas no fim, Dumbledore tinha conseguido enredá-lo, era só mais um menino abusado e maltratado que precisava de uma figura paterna. Claro que, ele não contava com a interferência de Abraxas e Lucius Malfoy, sendo que o mais novo descobriu como Snape era tratado em casa quando ainda era prefeito e depois de contar ao pai, os dois realizaram um resgaste discreto, mas contundente do pequeno Severus de doze anos de idade. Desde então o pequeno gênio das serpentes era pupilo de Abraxas e morador de Malfoy Manor, praticamente inaccessível as garras do diretor. E o velho mago sabia que o rapaz era um dos comensais de Tom, outro slytherin que ele não conseguiu controlar. Pensando com cuidado, ainda mais depois de ter sofrido uma derrota amarga no caso da guarda de Harry Potter, ele se aproximou sorridente do jovem que saía do Ministério com o mesmo ar solene de sempre.

- Ora, quem eu encontro! Boa-tarde Severus. – Disse alegremente.

Severus se conteve para não revirar os olhos.

- Bom-dia diretor.

- Voltando de suas aulas na Irlanda? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- De fato, sim. Há algo em que possa ajudá-lo? – Perguntou Severus, sempre direto.

- Na verdade sim, talvez seja amável e me acompanhe até o Caldeirão Furado para uma bebida?

Severus assentiu, era uma boa opção, um local público e com saídas fáceis. Ele não era tolo e sabia que por trás dos olhos brilhantes, o diretor tinha que estar furioso com Lucius e Abraxas pela ajuda que eles deram a Remus Lupin no assunto de Harru Potter, e de jeito nenhum ele seria o caminho para atingir os loiros.

Os dois magos se sentaram numa das mesas do bar e só depois que tiveram suas bebidas é que o diretor começou a falar.

- Eu soube que você está terminando seu curso para pocionista com êxito. Seu nome não para de ser murmurado pelos grandes pocionistas do mundo inteiro, deve ter recebido muitas propostas para ser aprendiz de vários deles, certo?

- Sim, mas qual é o seu ponto?

- Eu preciso de um novo professor de poções em Hogwarts, já que nosso querido Horace quer se aposentar. O posto seria seu, e a cheia da casa das serpentes também, é claro.

Severus sempre tinha desprezado seu chefe de casa, o homem era um desculpa desleixada e manipulável de chefe de casa, sempre manejando tudo de acordo com as vontades do diretor.

- Há pocionistas mais experientes que eu para ocupar o posto. – Severus disse, calmamente. – E eu pretendo entrar para a área de criação e pesquisa.

- Que melhor local para isso que Hogwarts? Terá acesso aos laboratórios e aos ingredientes da escola, além de poder coletar o que quiser na Floresta Proibida ou nas estufas especiais.

- É uma proposta interessante, pensarei a respeito e responderei em breve. – Severus disse.

Albus ia retrucar quando os sentidos dos dois ficaram alertas, logo, os dois se levantavam com varinha em punho, conjurando um escudo que repeliu o feitiço de uma Narcissa Malfoy muito irritada.

- O que diabos há de errado com você? – Severus perguntou, irritado.

- Você é meu problema! Sempre foi! Um pedaço nojento de mago, sangue nobre estragado com sujeira trouxa… é culpa sua que eles pensem que sou inadequada!

Ela ergueu a varinha para atacar Severus de novo, mas antes que pudesse terminar o feitiço, caiu no chão vítima de um desmaius certeiro de Lucius.

- Eu lamento por isso. – O loiro disse, na direção do balcão. – Claro que vou pagar pelos estragos.

- Não tem problema. – Madame Rosmerta disse. – Só mantenha sua esposa sob controle.

- Vou levá-la até St. Mungo, ela está passando por uma crise nervosa. Peço desculpas novamente.

- Espero que nosso querido Harry não tenha sido exposto a esse tipo de cena. – O diretor espetou, com voz suave.

Lucius rilhou os dentes, mas manteve a calma ao replicar:

- Não, ela não vive na mansão. Pode verificar por si mesmo quando começarem as inspeções mensais do Ministério que exigiu no acordo de guarda.

- Só uma medida de precaução, meu caro Lucius. Todos sabemos que Remus pode ter problemas mensais, nosso caro Severus sabe bem do que falo. – O diretor disse, maliciosamente, ainda que mantivesse o ar de avô dócil e preocupado.

Severus crispou os lábios. Ele ainda não tinha perdoado o amigo por levar para a mansão o lobisomem que quase o tinha matado, mas não ia deixar o diretor sair vencedor.

- Lupin não vai ter problemas, eu vou fabricar a poção mata-lobo para que suas trasnformações sejam mais controladas.

Lucius sabia que isso era um blefe, já que Remus tinha encontrado a paz com sua essência a poção não era necessária, mas nenhum deles iria contar ao diretor sobre a reconciliação entre Lupin e seu alfa.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. Bem, vou indo… pense na minha proposta Severus. Que sua esposa melhore, Lucius. Até mais.

Os dois slytherins acenaram à guisa de despedida e Lucius levou uma desacordada Narcissa para o hospital enquanto Severus ia para a mansão.

Quando o pocionista chegou em casa, se deparou com Remus sentado no chão da sala de estar, cantando com os meninos.

- Padin! – Draco gritou, indo abraçá-lo.

- Olá, o que está fazendo?

- O senhor Remus está me ensinando a cantar com o alfabeto. Eu e Harry já cantamos duas vezes! – O menino contou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Severus sorriu para o afilhado e deu um aceno para Lupin.

- Isso é ótimo. – Ele disse para Draco.

- Vai cantar com a gente?

- Agora não, tenho que preparar algumas poções para seu amiguinho.

- Ah, tudo bem. – O loirinho disse, ciente de que quando seu padrinho dizia não era por um bom motivo.

Severus passou a mão pelos cabelos de Draco e quando ia saindo da sala, se inclinou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Harry, que não tinha saído do colo de Lupin. A proximidade com o lobisomem o fez ficar tenso, mas Remus deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso, que o deixou mais tranquilo. O homem sempre tinha sido o menos insuportável dos marotos.

X~X~X

Naquela noite, depois que os meninos foram dormir, Remus usou o flú para ir a mansão do clã de Fenrir, ele tinha que atualizar seu alfa dos últimos acontecimentos. Isso deixou espaço para que os três slytherins pudessem conversar abertamente sobre seus planos.

- Essa proposta do velho perturbado não me agrada. – Abraxas disse. – Ele quer você por perto para poder te controlar.

- Ele não pode fazer isso, e acho que seria interessante ter uma posição de poder na escola. Além disso, as serpentes precisam de uma chefia decente, só Merlin sabe que classe de estúpido ele contrataria.

Abraxas concordou, mas ainda era reticente em permitir que seu pupilo ficasse tão a mercê de Dumbledore.

- Pode ser feito pai. E ainda podemos colocar toda a sorte de feitiços de proteção e um par de amuletos no Sev, também não gosto muito da ideia, mas seria uma jogada interessante.

- Vocês dois agem como se pudessem me impedir. – O moreno disse, cruzando os braços e olhando-os com cara azeda.

Os dois Malfoy sorriam igualmente ao dizer:

- Nós podemos.

Severus revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de seu uísque.

- Posso trabalhar lá temporariamente, isso também me daria certo prestígio entre os pocionistas. Geralmente leva-se anos para alguém ser convidado ao posto em uma da melhores escolas de magia do mundo.

Abraxas assentiu, mas não se privou de provocar um pouco:

- E claro que isso me ajuda na busca de um pretendente que te faça a corte.

Severus engasgou com sua bebida.

- Papai, não seja malvado, não vê que assim deixa o menino envergonhado? Sabe que ele é uma alma pura que não gosta desse tipo de coisa…

- Vocês dois podem ir diretamente para o inferno! – Severus resmungou, saindo da sala, deixando os dois loiros rindo.

X~X~X

Remus sorriu quando terminou de arrumar o novo quarto de Harry, isso quase uma semana depois de os dois terem se mudado para Malfoy Manor. Os meninos tinham passado a manhã se movendo entre os pavões albinos que Abraxas comprou para divertir o neto, assim que depois do almoço começaram a coçar os olhos, querendo dormir. Remus pegou cada um em um braço e levou primeiro Draco para seu quarto e o depositou no berço, o problema ocorreu quando ele tentou sair com Harry.

- Senhor Remus! Po que leva o meu Harry? – O loirinho questionou.

- Lembra que decoramos o quarto ao lado? – Draco assentiu, tinha ajudado a escolher os animais encantados que brincavam no papel de parede. – Então, é o quarto do Harry, ele vai dormir lá agora.

- Não! – Draco protestou, gritando. – Quero ele aqui!

- Draco Malfoy, isso não é jeito de falar. – Remus admoestou, sabendo de antemão que Lucius tinha pulso firme com o filho, apesar de quase nunca negar nada ao menino.

- Mas você não gota do Daco e quer levar o Harry!

- Eu quero ficar com Daco.

Remus dificilmente poderia resistir a dois meninos bonitos pedindo algo tão simples.

- Meu Merlin… tudo bem meninos, mas depois vamos falar sobre isso.

O "depois" foi igualmente difícil, já que quando Remus e Lucius decidiram que naquela noite os dois dormiriam separados os meninos choraram e olharam tão acusadoramente para os dois que os deixaram (de novo) dormir no berço de Draco. Depois que os meninos tinha adormecido, eles colocaram Harry em seu quarto, mas quando Draco percebeu que não tinha seu amiguinho para abraçar e acordou, começou a chorar e espernear em seu berço, Abraxas se levantou pronto para enfeitiçar os dois insensíveis, responsáveis pelas lágrimas de seu netinho angelical, quando viu que um estalido da magia de Draco trazia Harry flutuando pela porta. O moreninho ainda dormia e pousou no berço do loiro, que o abraçou, muito contente.

- Esse é meu garoto! – Abraxas disse, rindo. – Da próxima vez, mude a cor do cabelo do seu padrinho, não acha que ele ficaria lindo com os cabelos loiros como os nossos?

Draco sorriu para o avô e bocejou.

- Pobre do meu neto, cansado e tendo magia acidental só para ter seu amiguinho perto. O que acha de um leitinho para ajudar a dormir?

O loirinho assentiu e Abraxas fez aparecer uma mamadeira que deu ao menino, em menos de cinco minutos o loiro já dormia novamente e Abraxas foi até seu quarto. Tinha que extrair esse acontecimento para mostrar ao par de tolos que queria tirar o que pertencia a seu neto, Malfoys nunca deixam isso acontecer.

X~X~X

Remus tinha planos para brincar com os meninos na piscina aquela manhã. Harry precisava de sol e Draco também, claro que nenhum deles podia lidar com o sol da tarde, por isso, os levaria logo de manhãzinha. Os meninos estavam comendo seus pãezinhos, ao lado deles quando Severus entrou na sala segurando o jornal.

- Deveria mesmo considerar a compra do Profeta. – O moreno disse, sem dar bom-dia.

- O que foi agora? – Lucius perguntou.

- Seu pedido de divórcio é o escândalo da primeira página. – Disse, jogando o jornal para o amigo.

- Excelente, tudo o que precisávamos. – Lucius resmungou, deixando o jornal de lado, que foi pego por Remus.

- Narcissa ainda está em St. Mungo? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Sim, ela preferiu ficar por lá e ser diagnosticada com uma crise nervosa. É uma boa desculpa para o comportamento dela, afinal de contas.

- Sim, e como ela encarou o divórcio?

- Gritando e amaldiçoando, mas não há muito o que fazer. – Lucius deu de ombros. – Ela vai receber o dote de volta e dei duas casas para ela… mas acho que poderíamos pensar numa pensão.

- Não, melhor dá um cofre em Gringots, assim o vínculo termina. – Abraxas disse.

- E sobre Draco? – Severus perguntou, olhando para o afilhado que comia calmamente.

- Ele fica, é claro. Mas ela nunca foi muito maternal, não colocou empecilhos, mas eu disse que pode mandar cartas e visitar sempre que quiser. – Lucius disse, apesar de achar que ela não faria questão disso, até que ele crescesse.

- Desde que ande na linha. – Abraxas finalizou, pensando nos grupos que ela tinha financiado.

- Ela é a mãe, pode ter contato com o filho. – Lucius disse, terminantemente.

Abraxas revirou os olhos e os três adultos perceberam a careta de Remus ao ler o jornal.

- Algum problema? – Lucius perguntou.

- Eles falam do Sirius aqui… acha que eu poderia encontrar uma maneira de vê-lo em Azkaban?

- Dificilmente, por quê? Ele é o padrinho do Harry, mas não ia ajudar ter o apoio dele com essa reputação horrível. – Lucius disse, distraidamente.

- Eu quero saber por que ele ficou do lado de Voldemort… e por que não nos avisou das manipulações do Dumbledore se sabia como eram as coisas. Ele me deve isso. – O lobisomem disse duramente.

Severus foi o primeiro a reagir, deu um bufido de descrença.

- Black nunca esteve do lado do Lorde. – Disse, com desdém. – Ele era um traidor, mas da família.

Remus arregalou os olhos, confuso.

- Mas ele disse que a culpa era dele, ele era o fiel do segredo… ele entregou James e Lily! – O lobisomem argumentou.

- Black nunca foi um comensal… mas o amiguinho Peter de vocês correu para beijar a túnica do Lord muito antes do que eu. – Severus disse.

Remus voltou a sentir seu coração se encolher de dor. Peter… o amigo que tinha pranteado e lamentado era um comensal? Será que Sirius o tinha matado depois que descobriu? Mas então… por que tinha entregado a localização da casa?

- Moony? Po que tá tiste? – Harry perguntou, puxando sua túnica.

- Eu… está tudo bem, vamos passear no jardim para tomar sol? – Ele chamou os meninos, eles precisavam fazer a digestão antes de poderem brincar na piscina.

Os pequenos concordaram loucos para ver novamente os pavões albinos. Quando eles saíram, Lucius coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- O que acha papai? Devo ir avaliar se Black já teve o suficiente de seu castigo?

- Ainda acho pouco, mas… - Abraxas começou a dizer.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Severus perguntou, muito desconfiado.

- Digamos que nossa querida Lucrécia pode ter perguntando, se hipoteticamente falando, fôssemos comensais de verdade e não obrigados pela imperius, se saberíamos se Black era realmente servidor do Lorde e se tinha traído os Potter. – Abraxas disse.

- E vocês o mandaram para Azkaban?

- Ele quase matou você e na época eu não pude me vingar adequadamente. – Abraxas disse, com naturalidade.

Severus não sabia se sorria pelo protecionismo do homem ou se arrancava os cabelos.

- Eu me vinguei. Sempre devolvi as brincadeiras dos imbecis.

- Sim, mas isso não muda o fato de que eram quatro contra um… e eu conheço você, te machucou.

Era verdade, mas ele não iria reconhecer tão fácil.

- E então, meu querido Severus, acha que esse tempo em Azkaban foi o suficiente ou quer que ele sofra mais?

Severus tinha estado perto de um dementador só uma vez, numa das reuniões com o Lorde, tinha sido uma tortura fria e enlouquecedora, ele não achava que mesmo Black merecesse muito daquilo, ainda mais se fosse inocente.

- Acho que Lucius deveria estudar o caso do vira-lata em sua primeira tarefa como aprendiz e futuro sucessor da Lucrécia. Talvez ele não tenha traído os Potter, mas ele posso imaginá-lo destroçando o rato traidor pedaço por pedaço.

- Severus está certo, vou investigar enquanto Lucrécia me tortura com mais e mais leis para analisar e decorar. – Disse Lucius, fazendo drama.

Abraxas revirou os olhos e Severus só negou com a cabeça, Lucius era um mimado e nada mudaria isso.

X~X~X

Remus podia sentir a inquietação de não resolver a pendência sobre Sirius, mas os meninos o mantiveram muito ocupado durante as próximas semanas. Draco tinha contraído gripe mágica e Harry não demorou em seguir o loirinho, nada muito grave, mas que irritava os dois pequeno. O problema foi que enquanto os dois estavam de cama, chegou o dia da visita do Ministério, coisa que deixou Remus na defensiva e pronto para rosnar. Lucius, que tinha passado a maior parte do tempo trabalhando com Lucrécia apareceu junto com Arthur Weasley e Dolores Umbridge.

- Boa-tarde Remus, é o dia da inspeção do Ministério. Os meninos estão acordados?

- Não, eles dormiram depois de tomar uma sopa. Ainda estão um pouco febris.

- Ah, o pequeno Harry está doente? Mas já? – Dolores perguntou, venenosa.

- É uma gripe, normal em crianças. – Remus rebateu.

- Ah sim, nosso pequeno Ron e os gêmeos também estão doentes. Eles ficam tão manhosos quando é assim, não é? – Arthur disse e Remus concordou.

Para satisfação de Lucius e ódio de Umbridge, os dois gryffindors se enfrascaram numa conversa sobre truques para lidar com a gripe em crianças e Weasley até citou no relatório o parecer do medimago de St. Mungo que Harry estava ganhando peso e se recuperando dos abusos. No fim, foi uma inspeção muito suave, claro que a cara de sapo tinha que soltar seu veneno e deixar Remus se sentindo mal.

- Dessa vez está tudo bem, mas sabemos que ainda não é aquela época do mês… como pretende lidar com esse bicho sr. Malfoy?

- Remus vai ficar num dos calabouços da mansão, gostaria de conhecer o lugar? – O loiro ofereceu com voz pétrea.

Umbridge reconhecia uma ameaça sutil quando ouvia uma, de forma que negou e se apressou em sair. Remus e Arthur se despediram e combinaram de trocar corujas.

- Fazendo amizade com um Weasley… eca! – Lucius disse quando os inspetores tinham ido embora, sentado em uma poltrona.

- O que tem de errado? – Remus perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- São amantes de trouxas, esse ai principalmente… e tantos filhos pelo amor de Merlin! – Não tem nada de errado nisso!

- Se quer acreditar que de misturar com trouxas não é problemático, posso te mostrar quantos antepassados meus foram queimados por trouxas inofensivos e interessantes. – Lucius disse, acidamente.

- Não estou dizendo que devemos nos revelar, mas não temos que sair por ai matando e torturando gente inocente! – Remus disse, batendo o pé.

- Qualquer dia lobo, vou te amarrar e mostrar o que é tortura.

Se Lucius pensou que intimidaria Remus, não conhecia a extensão da influência de James e Sirius nele, porque o lobisomem se aproximou e colocou uma mão em cada braço da poltrona onde o loiro estava sentado. Lucius podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do lobo e sentiu suas respirações se misturando.

- Ou talvez eu te amarre e te dê uma lição de humildade… loiro arrogante.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, olhos prata e ouro numa disputa silenciosa.

- Oh, por favor, se vão foder não o façam na minha poltrona. – Abraxas disse, parado no umbral da porta.

Remus deu dois passos para trás, e corou. Lucius rilhou os dentes e olhou feio para o pai.

- Péssimo senso de momento, papai.

- Eu diria que é ótimo, ou por acaso se esqueceu de que hoje é a formatura do Severus? E que temos que ir porque o velho imbecil vai estar lá para jogar na cara de todos que contratou o pocionista mais promissor dessa geração? – Abraxas disse, indo se arrumar.

Lucius fez uma careta e se levantou, precisava se apresar ou Severus o mataria por se atrasar.

- Cuide bem dos meninos Lupin.

- Sempre faço, Malfoy… se se comportar, cuido bem de você mais tarde.

**E o que acharam? Me digam, por favor.**


	6. Movendo Peças

**Olá, eu voltei! E obrigada pelos lindos comentários, fico feliz que minhas loucuras agradem vcs. **

Lucius gostava de trabalhar com Lucrécia, principalmente porque essa posição poderosa o permitia voltar a olhar de cima muitos idiotas que o tinham hostilizado depois da guerra. Um slytherin nunca esquece, afinal de contas. Já havia mais de duas semanas que ele tinha se proposto a estudar o caso de Sirius Black, e não tinha podido avançar muito além dos fatos que todos conheciam, saiu do Ministério à tarde com a sensação de que estava deixando escapar alguma coisa. Chegou a mansão para se deparar com seu filho e Harry Potter rindo loucamente de um brinquedo que andava e piscava. E aquela coisa escandalosa definitivamente era mágica.

- Lupin. – Ele chamou com uma voz doce que não enganou ninguém.

- Esse seria eu. – Remus disse, de seu lugar no tapete, perto dos meninos. – Mas nem adianta olhar para mim. Foi seu pai que os levou para passear no mundo trouxa e que comprou o que eles quiseram.

Abraxas que estava em sua poltrona preferida lendo um livro, se encolheu levemente, mas continuou calmo, afinal, seu filho não iria enfeitiçá-lo, seria muita falta de decoro.

- PAPAI! O que eu disse sobre essa mania de fazer tudo o que eles querem? – O loiro mais novo esbravejou.

- Eu não sei, geralmente te ignoro quando começa a falar sobre isso. – Abraxas disse, muito calmo.

- Você está estragando meu filho e o Potter! – Lucius sibilou.

- E seu avô estragou você, faz parte das nossas atribuições. Vem com o título. – O patriarca disse, com a maior cara de pau.

Remus abafou um riso, não queria irritar Lucius, mas recebeu um olhar mortal do loiro que mostrou saber que ele estava rindo por dentro. Essa facilidade com que Lucius o lia era assustadora. Quem quebrou a tensão do olhar entre os dois foi Harry, que andou até Lucius e abraçou as pernas do loiro, segurando um pedaço de papel.

- Olá Harry, o que tem ai? – Lucius perguntou.

- Pa você. – O pequeno disse, balançando o papel.

Lucius sorriu para o moreninho e pegou o papel, onde havia o carimbo de duas mãozinhas.

- É minha mãozinha e a do Harry papai. Nós fomos num lugar grande e lindo e a moça deu tinta pra bincar. – Draco contou, indo abraçar o pai também.

- Passearam no mundo trouxa e brincaram com tinta. – Lucius disse, olhando para o pai.

Abraxas deu de ombros.

- Tinha várias crianças fazendo coisas assim no… sho…shop… naquele lugar grande com muitas lojas. Os trouxas tem moças que ficam brincando e distraindo as crianças, lugar interessante.

- Shopping. – Remus disse, sorrindo para Abraxas. – E brincar com tinta é perfeitamente normal e saudável.

Lucius percebeu que não poderia vencer uma discussão com aqueles dois, de modo que segurou Harry no colo e estendeu a mão para Draco.

- Venham aqui meninos, vamos tomar banho na minha banheira e deixar esses dois pensando no que andaram aprontando.

- Mas se eu não fiz nada! – Remus protestou.

- Sua cara de bom moço não me engana, Lupin. Posso não saber porque está sorrindo, mas coisa boa não foi.

X~X~X

Severus estava em seu laboratório quando ouviu batidas educadas na porta. Ele não respondeu, esperando que a pessoa fosse embora, já que ele sabia ser Lupin, o único na casa que não se atreveria a entrar sem se anunciar adequadamente. Quando vários minutos passaram sem que o lobisomem tentasse novamente, Severus achou que tinha se livrado dele, mas ouviu a batida novamente e com uma carranca foi atender a porta.

- O que você quer Lupin? Alguns de nós trabalham mais duro do que cuidar de dois bebês calmos. – Disse, irritado.

- Calmos? Já deu uma olhada nos dois ultimamente? – Remus perguntou, sorrindo, com uma da mãos apoiadas no batente da porta.

- Não reclame para mim, seu empregador é o Lucius. – Severus disse, estremecendo interiormente ao se lembrar de como Draco e Harry podiam correr rápido quando queriam.

- Eu sei, mas tinha entendido que esse material do clã é para você. – Remus disse, mostrando uma maleta na outra mão.

Severus assentiu, mas praguejou mentalmente, ele queria fazer os testes com sua nova versão da poção mata-lobos, mas também tinha começado o cozimento de algumas poções curativas para St. Mungo.

- Os meninos estão dormindo, se precisar de ajuda…

- Pensei que os odores de um laboratório te irritassem.

- Não muito, não tinha o costume de me dedicar muito as poções porque gostava mais de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

- O que tem sua ironia. – Espetou Severus, pegando a maleta e girando para voltar a seus caldeirões.

Como não tinha sido expulso a base feitiços, Remus resolveu entrar no território inimigo e se manteve afastado até que Severus grunhiu um par de ordens ríspidas para que ele começasse a trabalhar nas poções curativas. Remus sorria enquanto cuidava das preciosas poções de Severus, ele se sentia culpado em relação ao homem, ele nunca tinha sido um dos atacantes do moreno, mas nunca tinha se esforçado muito para parar os amigos.

- Dumbledore não vai te fazer dar aulas esse ano?

- Não, Slughorn ainda vai trabalhar esse ano e depois se aposentar. – Severus disse, com um esgar de desprezo.

- Vocês parecem não gostar muito dele, em gryffindor nós sempre gostamos de Minerva.

Remus soube que foi a coisa errada a se dizer quando a expressão de Severus endureceu e seus olhos escureceram de raiva.

- Claro que vocês a amavam! Se até de tentativa de assassinato ela salva vocês! – Sibilou venenosamente, adorando ver o lobisomem se encolher.

- Eu sinto muito sobre isso. Eu nunca soube que Sirius faria algo tão imbecil, ele me feriu aquela noite também.

- Claro… - Severus zombou.

Normalmente Remus teria deixado para lá, mas ele tinha aprendido a lidar melhor com serpentes e se tinha uma coisa da qual eles entendiam eram lealdade.

- Aquela noite ele quebrou minha confiança, anos de amizade e confiança. Ser lobisomem era meu segredo, que isso se espalhasse era perigoso pra mim de várias formas e ele colocou tudo em risco por uma brincadeira estúpida e idiota.

Severus viu dor real nas palavras de Lupin e concluiu:

- Ele partiu seu coração. – Disse, astuciosamente.

Remus deu de ombros, corando.

- Tenho que admitir que antes disso eu estava um pouquinho apaixonado pelo idiota, mas depois era só impossível tentar ficar com alguém tão mesquinho e inconsequente. Sirius gostava de esbravejar contra a família sangue-pura e as tradições, James também, mas os dois sempre foram meninos mimados e suas ações mostraram isso.

Severus concordou. Os dois eram autênticos sangue-puros quando se tratava de andar pela escola com ar de superioridade e usar o nome da família e seus contatos para sair de todas as confusões em que se metiam.

- Mas você o perdoou.

- Sim, porque aquele pedaço de cretino realmente não pensou nas consequências. – Ele disse, com ar cansado. – Sei que não é desculpa, mas ele não pensou mesmo que pudesse te matar, ou coisa pior.

- Mimado e estúpido. – Severus disse.

- Quem, eu? – Lucius perguntou, entrando no laboratório e fazendo beicinho.

- Ele está fazendo beicinho? – Remus perguntou, entre escandalizado e divertido.

Lucius arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que era Lupin quem estava no laboratório e não seu pai.

- Ele faz isso com frequência. Nunca tinha visto? – Severus disse, para irritar Lucius. – Ele é um garotinho mimado, faz beicinho e se brincar com os cabelos dele, vai tê-lo ronronando como um gato.

Remus e Severus trocaram um sorriso cúmplice enquanto o lobisomem continuava mexendo na poção com uma mão e levava a outra ao coração.

- Oh Merlin! Não acredito que deixei de reparar em detalhes tão encantadores do Lorde Malfoy, ele parece tão sensível e meigo agora que penso melhor.

- Crucio? – Lucius perguntou, com sua varinha na mão apontando na direção de Remus e Severus.

- Não seja mal humorado Luc. – Pediu Severus, surpreendendo o loiro, o pocionista só usava seu apelido na intimidade, o que significava que ele ficado menos reservado na presença de Lupin.

- Ah tudo bem, o que você pede que não consegue? – Lucius perguntou. – O garoto mimado aqui é você.

Severus riu enquanto adicionava algo no caldeirão, e Remus percebeu que seu rosto iluminado pelo fogo que fervia a poção parecia mais suave e bonito. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto e ele não usava túnica completa, mas uma mais leve, ainda que negra.

- Pare de babar Lupin, e trabalhe. – Lucius sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Ciumento? – Ele perguntou, tão baixinho quanto o loiro.

- Malfoys não são ciumentos, somos vingativos, é diferente. – Lucius disse, sorrindo, depois se afastou e sentou numa das banquetas perto do balcão de trabalho de Severus.

- Não pretende ajudar em nada? – Severus perguntou, olhando feio para ele.

- E arruinar meu cabelo? Não, obrigado. Já te ofereci para pagar uma dúzia de assistentes. – O loiro disse, enrolando uma mecha dos fios claros no dedo.

- Mimados e inúteis, assim são os sangue-puros. – Severus disse, na direção de Remus, o que fez o lobisomem sorrir.

- Inútil? Eu me concentro em ser bonito, estou tornando esse laboratório lúgubre num lugar mais agradável. Ingrato. – Lucius disse, sem se irritar.

Remus riu dos dois.

- Vocês me lembram de James e Sirius se provocando o tempo todo. – Ele contou. – Só que Sirius geralmente acabava partindo para cima do James para calá-lo.

- Tão típico. – Severus disse.

- Por falar em Black… não pude averiguar muitas coisas a respeito do caso. Ele foi mandado para Azkaban sem um interrogatório. As pessoas pareciam muito apavoradas com um Black sádico o suficiente para deixar apenas um dedo sobrando de um dos melhores amigos.

- Sirius sempre detestou as amarras e preconceitos que os pais impunham, mas ele foi criado entre magia das trevas, se descobriu que Peter era um traidor, ele teria arrancado membro por membro daquele rato. – Remus disse, com voz gutural e áspera.

- Vocês jovens estão deixando algo passar. – Abraxas disse, entrando no laboratório com um copo de uísque.

- O que é, papai? Por que com o que tenho atualmente não posso seguir adiante. – Disse Lucius, simplesmente.

- Pensei, filho. Se descobrisse que Severus permitiu que alguém entrasse nessa casa e tentasse matar seu filho, o que faria com ele? – Abraxas perguntou.

Os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram.

- Iria matá-lo.

- E por acaso, deixaria sobrar um dedo? Não acha isso muito pouco numa fúria assassina? Eu poderia entender membros espalhados e muito sangue… mas eles encontraram só um dedo, nunca entendi isso.

- Uma pessoa pode viver perfeitamente sem um dedo, um corte com magia é praticamente indolor. – Lucius disse, irritado por não ter percebido isso antes. – Esse inseto pode estar vivo e rindo de todo o mundo mágico agora mesmo, mas como diabos ele conseguiu escapar dos aurores que cercaram a casa dos Potter? – Lucius se perguntou em voz alta.

- Peter é um animago, sua forma é um rato. – Remus disse, chocado ao pensar nisso.

- Serviu como uma luva, eu diria. – Abraxas disse. – Mas, não ajuda muito, já que ele escapou e está se escondendo nessa forma, encontrá-lo vai ser o inferno.

- Não exatamente. – Remus disse.

- Tem alguma ideia? – Lucius perguntou.

- Sim, vou visitar meu alfa. – Remus disse. – A poção está pronta, Severus.

- Ei! Quem te deu tanta intimidade por aqui? – O pocionista espetou.

A resposta de Remus foi piscar para o moreno, coisa que o fez revirar os olhos.

- Esse lobo é uma caixa de surpresas… o que acha que ele vai fazer? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Não tenho ideia, mas espero que funcione, ou caso contrário Black vai continuar mofando na prisão. – Lucius disse, sem muita emoção.

- Ele foi parar lá por sua própria falta de tato e nenhum juízo, não espere que eu tenha pena. – Abraxas disse.

- Vocês dois são um par de desalmados. – Severus zombou, fazendo sua melhor cara de anjo.

- Que você ama! – Os loiros disseram ao mesmo tempo.

X~X~X

Quando Remus chegou na mansão do clã, encontrou-a cálida e cheia de vozes, como sempre, mas sua surpresa foi ver que dois dos betas de Fenrir estavam em frente a lareira, muito ocupados, beijando e acariciando uma mulher completamente nua. Na sala de uma casa movimentada.

- Oh, olá Remus, procurando Fenrir? – Martin perguntou, entrando na sala.

- Sim, e me deparando com isso. – O mais jovem apontou para o trio.

- Filhotinho pudico. – Um dos betas zombou, entre as pernas da mulher.

- Não o culpe Zane, ele foi criado por bruxos, os caras coram só de ouvir falar em sexo. Garanto que ele é virgem. – Zombou o outro, que tinha estado ocupado beijando a ruiva.

A reação da mulher foi rosnar. Uma lobisomem fêmea insatisfeita não era algo bonito de se ver.

- Vocês dois se concentrem em me fazer feliz, e você filhotinho, pare de olhar ou se junte a festa. – Ela provocou.

Remus negou violentamente, e saiu procurando seu alfa, que encontrou no quarto, deitado na cama, ao lado de uma mulher, que parecia muito satisfeita.

- Hoje é algum dia comemorativo que eu não sei? Por que todo mundo está transando em cada cômodo da casa? – Ele perguntou, mais curioso que escandalizado.

- Boa-noite para você filhote. – Fenrir disse, passando um braço sobre o ombro nu da morena a seu lado. – Isso se chama fazer sexo, devia saber nessa idade.

- Oh, me poupe, você também não. Já tive seus betas me atormentando e me chamando de pudico.

- Tenho certeza de que nenhum filhote seu pode ser pudico. – A morena disse, nem um pouco preocupada com seu estado de nudez, arranhando o peito coberto de pelos de Fenrir com unhas afiadas.

- Eu não sou! Eu sou Remus Lupin, a propósito.

- Claro, o criado entre magos. – Ela disse. – Sou Reina, e a festinha é uma reunião entre clãs para promover possíveis vínculos.

- Está explicado então. – Remus disse. – Deu certo?

- Dois casais estão indo a sério, um para cada clã. Isso evita disputas entre os alfas pelos futuros filhotes. – Ela disse. – Eu detestaria ter que machucar seu papai.

- Nos seus sonhos. – Fenrir rosnou, e logo sorriu para Remus. – Visita de cortesia?

- Não exatamente, mas posso voltar depois. – Remus disse, corando, ao ver como a mulher passava a língua por um dos mamilos do alfa.

- Não precisa, ela é confiável e ajudou no assunto dos tios trouxas do seu Harry.

Os olhos negros da mulher escureceram totalmente e ela deixou de brincar com o mamilo túrgido do amante.

- Aqueles vermes nunca mais vão machucar crianças, te garanto.

Remus sorriu, e mais relaxado se sentou numa poltrona, ainda achando estranho ver o casal nu e enroscado na cama, e parecendo tão naturais.

- Foram vocês? Li no jornal trouxa que eles sofreram o ataque de um cão raivoso que arrancou as mãos do homem e desfigurou a mulher. – Ele disse, seu lobo interno tinha adorado a noticia.

- Eu mandei uma das minhas meninas e seu alfa mandou Martin, o sempre eficiente.

Remus sorriu, ele tinha sentido uma leve animosidade entre a alfa e o beta de Fenrir.

- Bem, obrigada por isso. Agora, eu queria saber se posso levar alguns dos lobos para Inglaterra, preciso fazer uma busca e eles são caçadores incríveis.

- Quem pretende matar? O loiro ou o vampiro? – Fenrir brincou.

Remus fez uma careta.

- Severus está sendo de muita ajuda com Harry, e o loiro arrogante vai ter o que está procurando se continuar me provocando. – Disse, com um sorrido malicioso.

- Cuidado filhote, Malfoy é astuto e escorregadio. Ele pode te abrir as pernas, mas dificilmente o coração. – Fenrir disse, cruamente.

- Eu sei, ele é slytherin, afinal de contas. Mas nos desviamos do assunto, estou procurando um animago, um antigo amigo que pode ter me traído… Peter.

- Aquele verme insignificante? O vi numa reunião do Lorde, ele fedia a servidão e ambição, combinação ruim, se me perguntar.

Remus assentiu, desgostoso com mais uma confirmação de que Peter era um comensal.

- Pode levar cinco dos meus rastreadores, mas eles não são bichinhos de estimação, não os alimente, eles devem caçar e…

- Eu sei, eu sei… cuidei deles quando estava aqui, se lembra?

- Ok.

- Cinco é pouco, pode ter cinco dos meus também, vamos ficar por aqui um tempo, assim sua busca vai ser mais rápida.

- Obrigada, de verdade. Não sei como agradecer. – Remus disse, emocionado.

Os dois alfas restaram importância ao fato, com gestos de despreocupação.

- Seu filhote pode não ser pudico, mas é tolo. Ainda não aprendeu que para nosso povo, família é sempre família? – Reina disse, zombando do filhote e beliscando um dos mamilos de Fenrir.

- Oh não, pelo que conheço do mundo bruxo isso é porque ele é um Gryffindor sentimental. – O grande alfa disse, deslizando uma das mãos pela coxa dela.

- Isso seria um Hufflepuff Fenrir e eu vou embora, não tenho essa veia voyeur que a maior parte dos lobisomens parece ter. – Remus disse, se levantando. – Devolvo os lobos logo, espero terminar com essa busca rapidamente.

Os dois alfas não responderam, mais preocupados em disputar quem ficaria por cima dessa vez. Remus ainda ria quando chegou ao lado de fora da mansão, estranhou quando encontrou Martin perto dos lobos.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? Não se anima a entrar e transar no lustre? Percebi que é um dos poucos lugares vagos na casa.

O beta riu, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, além disso, prefiro corpos menos curvilíneos e mais musculosos. Reina só traz as meninas quando resolve vir para essas reuniões.

- Ela fala seu nome com um toque de animosidade e você também diz o dela como se estivesse chupando limão. Qual é a história? – Remus perguntou, curioso.

Martin olhou para o céu noturno, e disse simplesmente:

- Não gosto dela porque ela quer a mesma coisa que eu.

Remus entendeu.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, você é apaixonado pelo Fenrir?

- Patético, não é? – Ele perguntou, zombando de si mesmo.

- Não, só estou surpreso.

- Não é que ele já não tenha me fodido, ele o faz com regularidade, mas ela pode dar a ele algo que eu nunca vou poder.

- Um filho. – Lobisomens machos não eram como alguns magos, nunca podiam gestar.

- Exato.

- Fenrir não deveria dormir com ela se está num relacionamento com você. – Remus disse, planejando falar com o alfa.

- Filhote tolo, ele é o alfa, eu sou o beta. Ele toma meu corpo e mantém meu lobo sabendo quem manda, mas duvido que saiba que quero mais do que uma foda dura e umas horas de sono ao lado dele.

- Ele é um tolo então, mas é um tolo ciumento e possessivo como o diabo… já pensou em exibir um amante novo por aqui? – Remus perguntou suavemente, indo em direção a floresta para recolher os lobos.

Martin ficou parado, pensando se o filhote teria razão.

X~X~X

Quando Remus voltou para Malfoy Manor, o sol já começava a nascer. Ele por instinto passou pelo quarto de Draco, onde os dois meninos ainda dormiam calmamente, o robô trouxa no chão ao lado do berço. O lobisomem não resistiu e se inclinou para beijar os dois bebês e aspirar seu perfume.

- Não se preocupem meninos, vou achar o Peter, e trazer o Sirius para vocês. Ele vai amar os dois e mimá-los mais do que o avô Abraxas. – Ele murmurou, muito ciente de quem tinha entrado no quarto.

- Black não vai mimar meu filho, ele me odeia. – Lucius disse, parado na porta.

- Mas ele ama crianças, e faz o que eu mando. – Remus disse, se afastando do berço e se aproximando do loiro, que usava apenas uma calça de seda negra.

- Alguém mandando em Sirius Black? Faça-me rir, ele sempre te teve no bolso, admita. – Lucius provocou, baixinho.

- Cuidado Malfoy, posso ficar tentado e te mostrar o quão persuasivo posso ser.

Lucius arqueou uma de suas elegantes sobrancelhas e não demorou a ter Remus empurrando-o contra a porta do quarto do seu filho. Os braços fortes de Lupin estavam ao lado de seu corpo, prendendo-o.

- Você tem um fetiche com sexo contra a parede, não é? – Lucius provocou, com uma voz baixa.

- Se eu tenho fetiche com paredes, você parece ter com lobisomens. – Remus provocou, colando seu quadril ao do loiro e sentindo uma reação animada por parte do aristocrata.

- Já domei alfas mais duros e agressivos que você Lupin, posso te usar o quanto quiser e ainda vou te ter implorando por mais. – Lucius ameaçou.

Remus não se intimidou, se inclinou e mordeu os lábios de Lucius. Mordiscou os lábios macios e carnudos do loiro até tê-los vermelhos e inchados sob os seus, só então permitiu-se lamber o local que tinha machucado, para logo deslizar para dentro da boca de um surpreendido Lucius. Isso pareceu tirar o loiro da magia hipnótica que os olhos dourados de Remus pareciam ter, porque ele começou a forcejar contra o agarre do lobisomem, que nem precisou fazer força para manter o loiro no lugar, enquanto experimentava cada canto da boca suave e cálida de Lucius.

- Papai? – A voz sonolenta de Draco paralisou Remus, que soltou o loiro imediatamente, o que permitiu a Lucius ir rapidamente até o berço.

- Sim, sou eu. Volte a dormir pequeno dragão… papai só veio te dar um beijo. – Lucius cantarolou para o filho e deu um beijo nele e no moreninho que ainda dormia a sono solto.

Quando teve certeza de que os meninos estavam adequadamente adormecidos, Lucius se virou para a porta, disposto a levar o lobo para seu quarto e mostrar quem mandava ali, mas só viu a porta aberta e nem sinal do lobo provocador. Rilhou os dentes para não gritar, afinal, aquele era o quarto dos meninos e ele bem podia matar o lobo pela manhã, matar não porque deixaria Draco chateado, mas umas chicotadas nunca mataram ninguém.

Em seu quarto, Remus deitou na cama com uma ereção dolorida e um sorriso nos lábios. Se Lucius ainda não tinha aparecido era porque seu plano seguia pelos rumos certos. Meninos mimados sempre são fáceis de manipular, ele teve que fazer força para colocar sua essência lupina excitada sob controle.

- Logo, logo Monny… te prometo que vai ter o loiro logo.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! ;)  
Me contem o que acharam, por favor.  
Beijos**.


	7. Fim de jogo

Remus tinha aprendido a se mover na escuridão. Durante o tempo que ficou no clã com Fenrir, Martin tinha se esmerado mostrando a ele como podia usar seus olhos de caçador e seu ofalto para passar despercebido pelas pessoas, ele podia ser uma sombra quando queria. É um fato que lobos são caçadores natos, e ele não ficou surpreso quando apenas três noites depois de espalhar os lobos do clã em pontos estratégicos dos povoados mágicos, teve uma pista de Peter. Era madrugada e ele sorriu amargo ao se chamar de tolo sentimental por ter guardado uma túnica de gala e alguns objetos do amigo que tinha pensado ter perdido tão tragicamente, mas esse era um detalhe que ajudava muito na situação atual.

Ajeitando melhor sua capa, ele acariciou a cabeça da loba que o tinha trazido até aquele local, foi no clã também que ele aprendeu a respeitar os "irmãos selvagens", como Fenrir os chamava. Ela tinha encontrado o rastro de Peter, e o curioso é que dava na casa dos Weasley, e o lobisomem sorriu, pensando na cara que Lucius faria ao saber que ele ia levar Harry para um fim de semana com os ruivos.

X~X~X

Lucius gostava de passar tempo com seu filho e Potter, sendo que o moreno conseguia ser mais agitado que Draco. Isso agradava ao loiro, que ainda se lembrava de quão maltratado e ferido o pequeno tinha sido ao chegar na mansão.

- E dessa vez, quem é que está mimando os meninos? – Abraxas perguntou, muito elegante em uma túnica de gala, mas com os cabelos revoltos, e um ar de satisfação que entregava sua espadela.

- Eu não estou mimando ninguém, eles estão dormindo.

Abraxas revirou os olhos, os meninos estavam dormindo sim, mas nos braço de Lucius em vez de cada um em seu berço.

- Aliás papai, isso são horas de chegar em casa? Já é madrugada, velho assanhado. – Lucius disse, provocando-o.

- Oh, pobre filho abandonado. – Abraxas disse, com ar de pena. – Precisa que papai te ensine como seduzir e foder um lobisomem?

- Tem crianças aqui, seu degenerado. – Lucius reclamou, divertido.

- Como se você não tivesse lançado um feitiço de silêncio nos dois. – Abraxas disse. – Por que ainda está acordado?

- O irresponsável vira-lata saiu para tentar caçar o rato, e ainda não voltou.

- Está preocupado com ele? – Abraxas perguntou, sério.

- Não, mas não gosto de deixar os meninos sozinhos.

- Lucius, ele é um lobisomem, é inteligente e mais sensato que a maior parte dos gryffindors, mas ainda poderia te largar sem piscar se achar o companheiro. E se ele te machucar assim vou ter que arrancar a pele dele… enquanto ele está acordado, claro.

- Eu não estou me apaixonando pelo lobo, ele é sexy, isso é tudo. – Lucius disse, teimosamente.

Abraxas deu de ombros, mas se aproximou para beijar os cabelos do filho.

- Vá dormir um pouco, e ponha os meninos na cama, vai malcriá-los assim. – O patriarca zombou.

Lucius fez uma careta, ele não malcriava os meninos… talvez um pouquinho.

X~X~X

Quando Remus entrou no quarto de Draco ainda de manhãzinha, para verificar se ele e Harry ainda dormiam, tomou um susto ao ver os dois meninos aconchegados nos braços de Lucius Malfoy, que dormia na poltrona, numa posição desconfortável. O lobisomem se aproximou para pegar os meninos e colocá-los no berço, mas quando estava perto o bastante para tocá-los, a varinha de Lucius foi direto a seu pescoço e os olhos cinzentos o fuzilaram.

- Sem violência chefe, juro que não fiz nada demais essa noite. – O lobo disse, com um sorriso malandro e com as mãos levantadas em sinal de paz.

- Poupe a lábia Lupin, conheço muito bem as desculpas de cachorros sarnentos e sem eira nem beira como você. – Lucius disse, azedo.

- Isso quer dizer que tem ciúmes de mim? – Remus continuou provocando-o.

- Em seus sonhos… o que quer aqui? – O loiro perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Vim ver se os meninos estavam acordados. Coloque-os no berço pelo amor de Merlin, sabe que eles vão fazer a manha do século hoje para dormir com você se acordarem no seu colo.

Lucius ia protestar, mas Remus tinha razão e ele ofereceu Draco para que o lobisomem pegasse, de forma que se levantou só com Harry, que tinha sono mais pesado. Os dois meninos se aconchegaram no berço e continuaram dormindo, era cedo demais para os dois acordarem, de qualquer forma.

- Quer que eu te coloque na cama também? – Remus perguntou, descarado ao ver Lucius se espreguiçando e bocejar.

O loiro só olhou feio pra ele, sem paciência para as provocações.

- Vamos ao meu quarto, lá não corremos o risco de acordar os meninos e você pode explicar porque passou a noite fora de casa.

Remus ficou parado no quarto dos meninos, vendo o loiro sair com os cabelos esvoaçando atrás dele. Lucius Malfoy teria percebido que falava com ele como se fosse uma esposa ciumenta? Sorrindo, o ex-maroto foi até o quarto do loiro e o encontrou sentado na cama, com o robe ainda amarrado firmemente na cintura.

- E então, que atividades te mantiveram tão entretido a noite toda? – Perguntou Lucius, de forma cáustica. – Nem que estivesse caçando um troll.

Ainda sorrindo, Remus se aproximou da cama, mas ficou respeitosamente de pé, afinal aquele ainda era seu patrão.

- Buscar um rastro sem um ponto de partida é basicamente tentar achar uma conchinha específica na praia. Tive que aparatar em diferentes pontos dos povoados mágicos onde deixei os lobos para verificar se algum tinha tido sucesso… e para minha surpresa, uma das meninas achou o rato.

- Sério? Onde? – Lucius perguntou, interessado.

Remus hesitou, sabia que o loiro não gostava dos Weasley e não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre as lealdades do clã ruivo, mas não podia mentir para o homem que tinha devolvido seu filhote para seus braços. Moony rosnando para a ideia também era um fator, claro.

- O rastro dá na casa dos Weasley.

- Traidores do sangue e dos amigos! – O loiro esbravejou, olhando acusadoramente para Remus.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não pode deixar para apontar o dedo depois de averiguar o que aconteceu de verdade? A forma do Peter é um rato, ele pode estar escondido na casa sem que eles saibam.

- Ele é um animago, que tipo de magos não perceberiam que há um animago... – Lucius parou de repente, ciente de que o raciocínio de Remus era o mais acertado no caso dos Weasley, eles não eram serpentes desconfiadas. – São uns tolos crédulos e descuidados, se não sabem mesmo… tem crianças lá pelo amor de Merlin.

- Um monte delas, acho que Harry vai se divertir muito quando formos visitar. – Remus soltou a bomba, com voz calma.

- Você quer levar Harry para aquele lugar? Está ficando doido? Eles tem uma manada de crianças, podem ter toda a sorte de germes e…

Lucius continuou enumerando os defeitos dos Weasley, mas Remus o ignorou. O loiro estava se apegando a Harry, mesmo que gastasse muita saliva negando o fato.

- … e são muitos gryffindors para pouco espaço, eles vão fazer barulho e assustar o menino.

- Ele vai visitar os Weasley comigo e começar a socializar com mais pessoas. Aliás, aqui tem serpentes demais também.

Lucius odiava o fato de que o lobisomem nunca perdia aquele ar professoral e calmo, mas sorriu maldoso quando se lembrou de um detalhe.

- Tudo bem, leve Harry para conhecer a ralé ruiva… mas não se esqueça de que é você quem vai contar ao Draco. – O loiro finalizou, sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto e temor do outro.

- Merlin me ajude. – Remus disse, desanimado. Draco o tinha enrolado no dedo mindinho e ia fazer picadinho de Moony quando soubesse que ele queria que Harry tivesse mais amigos. – Talvez se ele for junto…

- Não nessa vida! Nem pense nisso. – Lucius disse, com um sorriso cruel.

X~X~X

Remus aparatou com Harry na frente da casa dos Weasley e bateu na porta, ouviu vozes dentro da casa e logo a porta foi aberta por um sorridente Arthur.

- Olá Remus, que bom que veio! – Disse o ruivo, animado. – E esse é o pequeno Harry, tudo bem?

O menino escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Remus, ele ainda tinha muita vergonha e era tímido com as pessoas que não conhecia. Culpa dos malditos tios trouxas.

- Vamos lá Harry, tem um monte de amiguinhos aqui para você brincar.

- Daco? – O moreninho perguntou.

- Draco foi passear com o avô, lembra? Vamos lá, vai se divertir.

- Sim, e Molly fez uma deliciosa torta de abóbora pra você! – Arthur contou. – Você gosta de doces?

Isso pareceu interessar ao menino, que sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

Harry foi apresentado a Ronald, que era maior e mais forte que ele, mas que o chamou para brincar e disse que o protegeria dos gêmeos malvados. Logo, os dois estavam rindo e Remus conversando agradavelmente com Arthur. O problema ocorreu quando Molly Weasley entrou na sala, ela deu um gritinho emocionado e correu para pegar a abraçar Harry fortemente, o que fez o menino gritar em pânico.

- Meu Merlin! O que há de errado com ele? – Perguntou a mulher, olhando penalizada para o menino chorando.

- Sinto muito, mas ele não está acostumado com tanta efusividade. Se assustou. – Explicou Remus, pegando Harry no colo para acalmá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito… não queria assustá-lo. – A matrona disse, sem entender como um menino não ia querer um abraço. – Mas o pobrezinho deve estar com medo de tudo tendo que viver naquela casa cheia de emproados.

- Eles não são tão ruins, e Harry adora o pequeno Draco. – Remus disse, incomodado com a observação de Molly.

- Claro, eles devem estar adorando poder dizer por ai que não são comensais e que cuidam do Elegido… uma vergonha. – A mulher insistiu, sem se dar conta do semblante fechado de Remus.

- Calma Molly, tenho certeza que Remus jamais colocaria Harry num ambiente onde ele não estivesse seguro.

A mulher corou e pigarreou ao se dar conta de sua gafe.

- Que tal irmos para a cozinha comer torta e dar um pouco de leite para essas crianças? Pobrezinho do Harry, precisa de alguma carne em cima desses ossos.

Com isso Remus concordava, mas com as poções de Severus e a comida dos elfos de Malfoy Manor, Harry já tinha ganhado algum peso, mas ainda era magrinho e aparentemente frágil. O menino adorou a tora de Molly e começou de novo a ficar mais a vontade, conversando com Ronald. Remus podia sentir o cheiro de Peter na casa, o que era inquietante, mas ele também ouvia os risos das outras crianças na casa, que desceram a escada, fazendo a casa tremer e que chegaram sorrindo na cozinha. Ele foi apresentado a cada um deles, menos a pequena Ginny, que dormia. E achou que Percy era o mais interessante, calmo e discreto no meio de uma multidão alegre e falante. Foi dentro da túnica dele que Remus viu um volume grande, do tamanho de um ratazana traidora.

- Então, você gosta de ler? Posso te trazer muitos livros interessantes para um jovem bruxo. – Remus disse ao menino.

Os olhos do pequeno brilharam.

- Eu gostaria muito!

- Um menin estudioso como você vai se dar muito bem na escola. – Remus disse, piscando-lhe um olho.

Percy corou e sorriu.

- Ele é muito dedicado aos estudos. – Molly disse, orgulhosa, mas muito menos empolgada do que quanto tinha falado sobre as habilidades dos dois mais velhos.

- Auch! – Percy disse. – Perebas está me arranhando.

O irmão mais velho da prole riu.

- Você deve estar apertando-o.

Remus conteve a respiração quando viu o menino tirar o rato de dentro da túnica. Quase rosnou, mas preferiu ver como o rato se retorcia nervoso e guinchava.

- Percy, solte-o antes que ele te morda. – Bill disse, preocupado em ver o irmão machucado por um rato que ele tinha achado pra ele.

Percy obedeceu, e o rato pulou para o chão começando a correr. Remus foi mais rápidp e com um feitiço certeiro teve o rato numa gaiola.

- Oh, não precisava sr. Lupin, ele não ia fugir. Ele sempre volta para ter mais comida. – Percy disse, ao ver o rato se debatendo contra as grades.

- Claro que sim, mas é sempre bom tomar cuidado. Onde conseguiu esse rato, Percy?

- Foi Bill.

O aludido sorriu.

- Eu o encontrei em Hogwarts, pensei que era de alguém, mas quando o dono não apareceu o trouxe para Percy… porque ele é um rato dos livros. – Disse, bagunçando o cabelo do irmão e rindo.

Percy cruzou os braços e fez uma cara amuada.

- Mãe…

- Ele está brincando, amor.

- Claro, sempre é brincadeira. – Reclamou o mais jovem.

Remus resolveu que tinha conseguido informação suficiente e chamou Arthur de lado enquanto Molly arbitrava uma discussão entre seus três mais velhos.

- Não sei se sabe, mas eu sou especialista em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.

- Claro que sim, todos na Ordem sabem. – Disse Arthur, estranhado.

- Sim, claro. Sabia que o rato do seu filho é um animago? – Remus soltou a queima-roupa. – Pior ainda, creio que é Peter Pettigrew, meu antigo amigo e alguém supostamente morto.

Quando Arthur caiu no chão, do susto toda a cozinha silenciou e Harry olhou para Remus curioso.

- Moony enfeitiçou sr. Atu igual o sr. Luciu fez com o elfo?

- Não Harry, foi só o susto. Ele vai ficar bem logo, me ajuda Molly? – Ele chamou a mulher, que olhava para o marido estupefata.

- Claro, desculpe. – Disse a mulher, indo ajudar Remus a acordar o marido.

X~X~X

Remus levou Harry para casa através do flú, o que deixou o menino mareado e irritado, mas não menos que o loirinho que os esperava de bracinhos cruzados na sala.

- Olá Draco, se divertiu no passeio com seu avô?

- Você levou meu Harry. – Acusou o loirinho.

- Sim, mas já otrouxe de volta. Vá contar ao Draco o que você fez hoje Harry.

Harry estava mais reposto da viagem por flú e sorriu para Draco.

- Eu binquei com o Lon! – Contou o moreninho, para desgosto do pequeno Malfoy, que aumentou o beicinho, mas que não resistiu ao ser puxado pela mão e levado para a sala de jogos.

- Quanto vai me custar obter o perdão desse menino? – Remus perguntou para Abraxas, que tinha assistido a cena, sorrindo.

- Muito tempo e muita bajulação. – O patriarca disse, sorrindo. – Esse rato é quem estou pensando?

- Sim, não pode imaginar a cara que Arthur fez quando descobriu que tinha um animago como animal de estimação de um dos filhos.

Abraxas fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Esse homem… que tipo de mago não percebe algo assim?

- A maior parte dos magos não tem a magia treinada para perceber esse tipo de coisa. Eu posso porque estudei a fundo a arte de defesa, e vocês porque são slytherins desconfiados. – Remus disse.

- Não me venha com essa. Aquela família faz parte da ordem de Dumbledore e foram parte ativa de uma guerra que mal terminou, eles tem filhos para proteger e não podem se dar ao luxo de serem descuidados. E pelas barbas de Rasputin Pettigrew, pare de guinchar na minha casa, não vou te salvar, rato imbecil.

Remus ainda segurava a gaiola e sorriu para Abraxas.

- Acha que posso me divertir um pouco com ele na masmorras antes de entregá-lo ao Ministério?

- Com certeza, mas eles vão interrogá-lo até a exaustão e ninguém quer aquela Umbridge te acusando de ser um lobisomem descontrolado, certo?

- Uma pena… eu queria saber se já posso usar a cruciatus com perfeição. E reze para cair em Azkaban só depois que Sirius sair de lá Peter, lembra de como Walburga era boa com maldições escuras? Ele aprendeu direitinho.

Remus gostou de ver o rato se encolhendo e ouvir o pequeno coração correr a mil por hora. Isso não era nem parecido com o que queria fazer com o rato, mas serviria por agora.

- Bom trabalho Lupin. – Abraxas disse. – Já mandou avisar Lucius?

- Não, eu queria trazer Harry pra casa primeiro.

- Vou mandar um elfo chamá-lo, depois vamos ver o que ele quer fazer. – Disse Abraxas sorrindo, sabia que esse seria um fato que ia devolver a seu filho o status que merecia e claro, afastar mais uma vez a sujeira que a guerra jogou no nome dos Malfoy.

X~X~X

Lucrécia e Lucius entraram na sala do Wizengamot com expressões igualmente sérias. Os membros do tribunal pareciam irritados e contrariados, afinal, mais uma vez esses dois convocavam uma reunião emergencial, sem revelar previamente os motivos e como sempre, e apareciam com ar arrogante na sala.

- Boa-noite senhoras e senhores do Wizengamot. – Lucrécia começou, gostando de ver a careta que muitos fizeram. – Como já é noite e estamos todos querendo resolver isso o mais breve possível, serei rápida e sucinta.

- Como se um slytherin pudesse fazer tal coisa, ser direto e rápido, digo eu. – Disse Diggory, ele nunca tinha gostado de Lucrécia.

- Claro que podemos. – Ela disse, altiva. – Mas não posso culpar um Hufflepuff por não apreciar a beleza de uma boa conversação, complexidade demais para vocês?

Lucius manteve seu semblante impassível, mas ouviu alguns risos na plateia, disfarçados por tosses e pigarros. Foi então que Lucrécia sorriu altiva para o Hufflepuff e voltou a falar:

- Como muitos de vocês devem se lembrar quando Sirius Black foi preso e enviado sumariamente para Azkaban eu disse nessa mesma sala que tal afronta ao sistema de leis era algo que poderia se virar contra o Ministério.

Um murmúrio de desgosto correu pela sala, todos se lembravam de como a arguta slytherin tinha dito em claro e bom tom que aquilo era ridículo e que ninguém deveria ser preso sem julgamento.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Lucrécia, me diga que não me tirou de casa para vir ouvir suas lamúrias sobre as faltas do Wizengamot contra o seu precioso sistema de justiça. Black era uma escória puro-sangue racista e traidora, teve exatamente o que mereceu. – Reclamou Amelia Bones, que a detestava porque queria seu cargo no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas.

- Escória puro-sangue? – Lucrécia disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Talvez então, deva me dizer como devo chamar a esse aqui.

E diante de uma plateia perplexa, ela desapareceu com a gaiola onde Peter estava e quando o rato começou a correr acertou-o com um feitiço potente, que o fez retornar a forma humana.

- Senhora e senhores do Wizengamot, apresento-lhes Peter Pettigrew. Se prestarem atenção vão ver que falta-lhe um dedo, e que o resto do corpo vai muito bem… agora, estimada Amélia, o que Sirius Black é, mesmo?

Dumbledore rilhou os dentes ao ver seu antigo aluno ali. Aquilo não estava seguindo um bom caminho. Claro que ele sabia que Sirius nunca mataria os trouxas, mas tinha apostado suas fichas na morte de Peter, agora o herdeiro Black dificilmente continuaria preso.

- Parece que um terrível erro foi cometido contra Sirius Black. – Ele disse. – Como Lucrécia eu fui contra seu aprisionamento sumário e agora, ele deve ser liberado imediatamente.

Lucius Malfoy revirou os olhos, e pigarreou.

- Com licença. Nem prisões sumárias nem solturas imediatas fazem parte do sistema legal mágico. Ele foi preso pelos aurores como suspeito, antes de soltá-lo ele deve pelo menos ser interrogado e prestar esclarecimentos, não acham? Afinal, há que se verificar se ele realmente era o guardião do Fidelio dos Potter e o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite.

Um murmúrio de aprovação percorreu a sala, mas uma risada forte os interrompeu.

- Era só o que nos faltava. Um dos soldadinhos de Voldemort querendo nos ensinar a fazer nosso trabalho. – Disse Alastor Moody. – Claro que queremos saber o que ocorreu naquela noite com detalhes, quando quiser nos dizer Lucius é só começar a falar.

- Devo lembrá-lo dr. Moody que meu assistente foi julgado e livrado das acusações.

- Claro que eu me lembro, mas a marca escura ainda está ai e a mim seus galeões não compram. – O auror disse, causando gritinhos de descontentamento entre os membros do tribunal, mas fazendo sinal para que seus aurores e pupilos pessoais prendessem Peter. – E estou deveras curioso para interrogar o sr. Malfoy e saber de onde ele tirou esse rato… das masmorras de Malfoy Manor, talvez?

Lucius rilhou os dentes ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore e lançou um olhar venenoso para o auror.

- Ficaria surpreso em saber de onde conseguimos tirar esse rato. – Disse desdenhosamente.

- Moody se expressa de maneira rude, mas essa é uma questão importante, jovem Lucius. Não quero imaginar que Harry possa estar sendo exposto a esse tipo de perigo.

- Harry Potter está sendo muito bem cuidado, e estou surpreso Dumbledore, pensei que a essa altura Arthur Weasley já teria te informado de como o sr. Lupin amavelmente salvou seus filhos de ter um animago ilegal como bichinho de estimação. Ele vai adorar explicar os detalhes de como Pettigrew foi encontrado nos terrenos de Hogwarts e entregue a um de seus filhos.

Poucas vezes na vida Lucius teve o prazer de ver a máscara de vovô bondoso de Dumbledore cair, e teve uma satisfação imensa ao ver a raiva e a perplexidade dominarem o semblante do mago mais velho. Sim, a vingança era doce.

X~X~X

Frio. Frio e escuridão são as únicas coisas que podem ser encontradas em Azkaban. Isso e os gritos horríveis de alguns presos, vítimas dos vorazes dementadores. Sirius estava encolhido num dos cantos da cela em sua forma animaga, tudo o que ele podia fazer era tremer e lamentar tudo o que tinha perdido, quando ouviu o som de passos voltou a sua forma humana, pensando no que os guardas fariam dessa vez. Ele tinha descoberto que a prisão era um lugar de medo e terror, e que os guardas podiam ser piores que os dementadores. Ele odiava saber que merecia cada coisa ruim que acontecesse ali, claro que isso não tornava mais agradável cada vez que um dos guardas humanos entrava em sua cela. A primeira surra ele tinha aguentado bem, mas alguns meses depois ele descobriu que um deles, Charles Elston achava muito divertido dar algo de humildade ao arrogante herdeiro dos Black obrigando-o a implorar de joelhos em troca de não ter sua comida regada a urina ou com um feitiço que a enchia de vermes. Sirius tinha resistido as primeiras vezes, mas a fome debilitava sua magia e ele precisava estar em sua forma de animago quando os dementadores vinham visitá-lo ou iria enlouquecer naquele lugar. Preparando-se mentalmente para mais essa humilhação, o mago respirou fundo e desejou poder voltar no tempo e ter aceitado ser o fiel do segredo de James e Lily. Quando a porta da cela se abriu, num golpe seco ele não se moveu, quando ouviu passos se aproximando quase cedeu a tentação de se transformar e estraçalhar o guarda usando os dentes, apertou os olhos com força e quando sentiu dedos em seus cabelos sujos e cheio de nós prendeu a respiração.

- Siri? Olhe pra mim por favor. – Pediu uma voz suave.

Aquela voz não podia ser de verdade. Os dementadores o estavam afetando mais do que ele imaginava e agora estava tendo alucinações. Era uma tortura a mais para que ele pagasse por seus pecados.

- Vamos lá Black! Que eu não comecei a treinar um molenga! – Sibilou Alastor.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin Moody! Ele passou o inferno e não precisa de você aqui sendo um filho da puta. – Remus esbravejou com o auror.

Sirius não aguentou, abriu os olhos e encontrou com Remus segurando seu rosto. O lobisomem sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver como o amigo estava.

- Moony? – Ele perguntou com voz rouca. – É você de verdade?

- Sim, sou eu… e vim te levar pra casa.

Moody saiu da cela quando Sirius começou a soluçar, agradecendo ao amigo. Eles mereciam algo de privacidade e ele queria resguardar ao menos um pouco do orgulho do homem que foi um de seus melhores pupilos, e que com um pouco de sorte, voltaria ao Aurores e ajudaria a baixar a crista de Lucius Malfoy no Ministério. O velho auror sorriu, o loiro não teria chance quando Sirius soubesse que seu afilhado estava na casa de um comensal da morte.

**Enfim, foi isso. O que acharam? Me digam! ;)**


	8. Competições

**Olá, eu voltei, muito obrigada pelos comentários.**

Sirius acordou com seu coração retumbando no peito, com falta de ar e sentado no chão de seu antigo quarto em Grimmauld Place. Ele ainda olhava em volta atônito e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto quando Remus abriu a porta e correu até ele.

- Sirius? Você está bem? – O lobisomem perguntou segurando o rosto do amigo.

Remus sentia uma grande opressão no peito ao ver seu outrora charmoso e inquebrável amigo encolhido perto de uma parede e tremendo.

- Sim, desculpe se te acordei Moony.

Remus suspirou e se sentou no chão ao lado do amigo, olhou para a cama e percebeu que Sirius não devia ter dormido lá.

- Pensei que ia apreciar uma cama macia depois de tanto tempo. – O lobisomem disse.

Sirius soltou uma risada áspera e sem diversão real.

- Quando você se acostuma ao chão frio… e é o que eu merecia.

- Peter merece a cela em que você estava. Moody o interrogou e descobriu como aquele rato traidor fez tudo, não foi culpa sua.

- Sim, foi. Eu fui o covarde que não aceitou ser o guardião.

- Você acreditou num amigo, coisa que eu não fiz. Quer culpar alguém? Que tal eu? Eu poderia ter sido o guardião também! – Remus argumentou, querendo ter o melhor amigo de volta.

- É diferente Moony! Eu traí você uma vez… eu não sou confiável.

- Aquilo foi uma estupidez de um menino mimado. Você e James sempre foram dois inconsequentes mais preocupados com rir dos outros do que com as consequências do que faziam, mas isso não os tornava malvados… só estúpidos.

Sirius tinha que concordar com isso, mas ainda era cedo pra ele poder sorrir de Remus passando-lhe um sermão. Tinha saído da cadeia e passado por três horas de interrogatório na Central de Aurores antes de que o Ministro assinasse sua libertação, e ainda não podia acreditar que estava na velha casa de seus pais.

- Pequenos monstrinhos mimados. – Sirius brincou, com um esgar amargo. – Sim, acho que éramos.

- Vocês foram, mas agora você está livre e… precisa saber de algumas coisas. – Remus disse com voz grave. – Amanhã vou te fazer um bom café da manhã e vamos nos sentar pra conversar.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin… isso não pode ser bom. – Sirius choramingou, Remus só cozinhava quando as coisas estavam mal.

- Você nem imagina, mas acho que você precisa estar mais descansado para ouvir o que tenho que contar, então… beba isso. – Remus pediu, entregando um frasco para o amigo.

- As poções dessa casa devem estar vencidas e perigosas. – Sirius disse, afastando o vidro, ele odiava poções.

- Claro que essa é nova e preparada precisamente pra você, vai evitar os sonhos. Beba Sirius ou vou ter que trazer o quadro da sua mãe aqui.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Você não seria capaz! – Disse, horrorizado.

- Experimente. – Ameaçou Moony.

Sirius fez um beicinho e bebeu com cara feia, o que fez Remus se lembrar de Lucius quando era contrariado. Será que todos os herdeiros puro-sangue eram assim?

X~X~X

Lucius estava sentado na cadeira de balanço no quarto de seu filho, com Draco e Harry acomodados em seu colo. O loiro lia uma história para os dois meninos quando Severus chegou em casa, ele pôde sentir as proteções da mansão estremecendo e pouco tempo depois, o pocionista aparecia na porta do quarto de Draco. Severus segurava uma mamadeira numa das mãos, o que nunca combinava com seu aspecto sombrio.

- Olá Sev, teve uma noite agitada com os nossos amigos caninos?

- Só fui levar uma poção, nem vi o vira-lata. Mas Lupin disse que ele estava num estado lamentável, e claro que não me deixaria ver para me divertir um pouquinho. O intrépido Sirius Black quebrou em Azkaban.

- Ninguém sai de Azkaban com um bom aspecto. – Lucius contrapôs, com lógica.

- Lupin vai passar a noite com o pulguento.

- Eu sei, ele mandou avisar. – Lucius disse, olhando divertido para Harry, que tinha os olhinhos brilhantes e mordia os lábios olhando para a mamadeira que Severus segurava. – Quer alguma coisa Harry? – O loiro perguntou, suavemente.

Draco riu quando o amiguinho escondeu o rosto nas vestes de seu pai em vez de pedir o leite para o seu padrinho.

- Harry quer o leite dele, padin. – Draco disse ao mais velho.

- Isso é verdade Harry? – O pocionista perguntou, tentando fazer o menino olhá-lo.

Lucius acariciou os cabelos de Harry e o menino olhou para Severus e assentiu.

- Então, deve pedir por ele.

- Posso ter minha mamadela, por favo? – Pediu o moreninho, o que causou sorrisos nos mais velhos. Harry ainda tinha ataques de timidez e precisavam trabalhar para que ele falasse mais.

- Claro, venha aqui. – Disse Severus estendendo os braços para o menino.

Harry sorriu e foi para o colo do pocionista, que deu-lhe sua mamadeira. Severus ainda tinha que colocar as poções no leite do menino. Draco aproveitou que Harry não estava mais dividindo o colo de seu pai e esticou suas perninhas, deitando-se completamente e pegando uma mecha dos longos cabelos do pai.

- Estamos mimosos hoje, pequeno dragão? – Lucius perguntou, embalando o filho e cantarolando.

Draco se aconchegou mais ao pai, seus olhos já pesados de sono. Harry por sua vez, estava no colo de Severus, que se sentou numa cadeira conjurada por Lucius, o moreninho já tinha o costume de dormir enquanto mamava, por isso, sua respiração lenta acompanhava ritmo com que sugava o leite. A cena foi interrompida pelo plop da aparição de um elfo, que conforme a ordem de Abraxas tirou uma foto da cena e sumiu rapidamente, evitando as maldições dos dois magos, muito irritados de serem eternizados numa cena meiga como aquela.

X~X~X

Sirius acordou se sentindo descansado, a poção que Remus o tinha feito engolir na madrugada anterior era realmente boa. Quando se aproximou da cozinha, percebeu que o lobo estava cozinho e seu estômago rugiu, lembrando-o da fome que tinha sentido todo esse tempo que passou na cela fria da prisão bruxa.

- Bom-dia Sirius, dormiu bem o resto da noite? – Perguntou o lobisomem, preferindo não ralhar com o amigo por estar usando só um par de calças largas de um velho pijama.

- Sim, e boa parte da manhã também. – O animago disse, olhando para o relógio.

- Você tem muito o que descansar para se recuperar Sirius, tem que ir com calma e…

Sirius fez uma cara de dor.

- Ah não Moonyyyyyyyyy! Não pode me prender nessa casa velha e horrível, preciso de ar fresco, de ver gente e correr na floresta! Quando é a próxima lua cheia? Vamos caçar e…

- Pode ir parando cachorro, você precisa se recuperar primeiro, está parecendo um prisioneiro faminto.

Sirius fez beicinho e jogou os cabelos longos para trás.

- Quer dizer que não estou lindo? – Perguntou o Black, com olhinhos tristes.

Remus sorriu ao olhar para o amigo. Esse era o antigo Sirius, vaidoso e mimado, ainda que tivesse um dos maiores corações do mundo. Fingindo seriedade, o lobisomem deixou a frigideira onde virava panquecas de lado e olhou para o animago. Os cabelos outrora negros e brilhantes estavam muito grandes e ressecados, a pele amarelada, os músculos, que antes tinham feito tantas meninas suspirar eram agora mais finos e as costelas dele apareciam, salientes e marcadas, mas ainda era tão charmoso e chamativo como sempre. E, claro, Remus não iria reconhecer isso.

- De jeito nenhum! Você está um trapo. – Concluiu o lobo, sorrindo.

- Moony! Não me ama mais? Isso não é coisa que se diga.

- Estou brincando, sabe perfeitamente que é mais bonito do que deveria.

- Ninguém é bonito demais. – Sirius disse. – E você parece muito bem, Dumbledore conseguiu alguma coisa para te ajudar com seu probleminha mensal?

Remus colocou um prato com panquecas cobertas de mel na frente do amigo, junto com um copo de leite.

- Por que não come e falamos disso logo depois?

- Por que só isso de panquecas? Eu estou faminto! – Disse o Black, parecendo pouco preocupado com os ares misteriosos do amigo. – E eu não gosto de leite.

Remus notou que Sirius franzia o nariz igualzinho a Draco, claro que os dois eram parentes, mas achou isso curioso.

- Mas vai ter que tomar todo ele, tem poções fortalecedoras ai. Seja um bom menino e te dou um biscoito.

Se estivesse em sua forma animaga, Sirius estaria abanando o rabo… sim, que Remus sabia lidar com ele.

X~X~X

Quando Remus chegou a mansão Malfoy depois de emoções pra lá de fortes em Grimmauld Place. Encontrou os meninos brincando no tapete. Harry tinha se rendido aos apelos de Draco e estava sentadinho enquanto o amiguinho tentava pentear seu cabelo.

- Papai… pu que o cabelo do Harry não fica igual o meu? – Perguntou o loirinho colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando feio para o cabelo do amigo.

Harry passou as mãozinhas pelo cabelo com cara de tristeza, o que fez o coração de Lucius apertar.

- Porque o cabelo dele é diferente, e muito bonito. – Lucius disse, se sentando no tapete, e puxando Harry para o seu colo. – E ele se parece com o pai dele.

- O sr. Remus tem cabelos castanhos. – Draco teimou.

- Mas eu não sou o papai do Harry. – A voz suave do lobo fez com que todos olhassem para ele, que tinha saído silenciosamente da lareira.

- Não?! – Perguntaram os dois meninos numa perplexidade igual.

Lucius viu como Remus ficou inquieto, mas o lobisomem pareceu ter uma ideia brilhante e tirou uma foto do bolso da túnica que usava.

- Aqui meninos. Esses são os pais do Harry, essa é Lily, e esse é James.

Os meninos olharam interessados para a foto do casal, que ria para a câmera. Draco franziu os lábios.

- Então… por que o Harry mora com a gente? Ele tem outros papais.

- Porque eles já não estão mais aqui, eles foram para o céu e me pediram pra cuidar do meu garotinho bonito. – Respondeu Remus jogando Harry para cima, e fazendo o menino rir.

Lucius sorriu para a cena, e logo fez uma careta ao sentir os dedinhos de Draco em seu cabelo.

- Ah não, o cabelo do papai não é para brincar Draco. – Lucius tentou dizer com seriedade, mas sem sucesso, já que ouviu os risinhos de seu herdeiro.

- É sim, vovô que disse. – O menino teimou.

- Claro, sempre ele. – Lucius disse, revirando os olhos. – E por que está usando um glamour Lupin?

O lobo parou de atirar Harry para cima e colocou o menino no chão. Ele tinha torcido para Lucius não perceber, mas isso era algo que uma serpente não deixaria escapar.

- Digamos que Sirius não reagiu bem as novas descobertas, Azkaban não afetou a força dele nos punhos. – O lobisomem disse, esfregando o abdômen plano, dolorido dos golpes do amigo.

- Precisa de um beijinho pra sarar? – O loiro zombou.

- E de uma massagem com unguentos. – Remus acrescentou, atrevido.

- Tippy!

O elfo apareceu quase imediatamente.

- Leve a maleta de primeiros-socorros para meu quarto.

- Sim mestre.

Os olhos cinzentos de Lucius tinham um brilho malicioso. Ele pegou o filho no colo, depois de tirar as mãozinhas de seu cabelo.

- Seu padrinho vai adorar brincar com vocês, por que não vai perguntar a ele se tem uma poção para deixar Harry loiro?

Os olhos do menino se incendiaram de animação e ele saiu da sala arrastando o coleguinha.

- Loiro? – Remus questionou, cruzando os braços.

- Vai ser temporário. – O loiro contemporizou. – Agora, me siga, vejamos o quanto Black pode ser perigoso.

Remus obedeceu e quando entrou no quarto de Lucius pensou que ele já havia morado em casas muito menores que aquele único cômodo. O loiro olhou-o avaliativo e com um passe de varinha cancelou o glamour que escondia seus machucados.

- Black é um menino malvado. – Lucius sussurrou passando um dedo por sua bochecha inchada.

Remus estremeceu com o contato, mas não evitou que o loiro desabotoasse sua camisa, lentamente, descobrindo as manchas roxas e arranhões resultantes da briga.

- Oh sim, ele é muito malvado. – Lucius disse, empurrando Remus na cama.

Para o aristocrata, o lobisomem parecia deliciosamente apetitoso, ali, com o peito descoberto, mas deveria estar marcado por seu chicote, e não por Black. A percepção de que o outro tinha tocado o corpo que ele almejava o fez tremer de raiva. Resolveu que ele seria a recordação fundamental naquele dia e não o cachorro sarnento. Pegou um pote com unguento cicatrizante e espalhou nas suas mãos, a essência amadeirada encheu o quarto.

Remus prendeu a respiração quando o loiro sentou em cima de seus quadris, a bunda perfeitamente encaixada sobre seu pau, já desperto. Lucius ignorou a animação do lobisomem e se esmerou em esfregar cada parte lastimada do peito musculoso de Remus, fazendo o lobo gemer pelo contraste entre a dor dos machucados e a excitação causada pelo loiro rebolando em sua ereção. Ainda acariciando o peito do lobo, Lucius esfregou cada mamilo com um polegar, eriçando a carne sensível.

- Isso não é curar, caro lorde.

- Você é meu empregado, não conteste minhas ações. – O loiro devolveu a provocação, esfregando sua bunda na ereção pulsante do lobisomem.

Remus geme em resposta e o som se aprofunda quando Lucius abre suas calças e deixa seu pênis livre e pulsante. O loiro lambe os lábios, seu lobisomem era como ele esperava, grande e robusto. A ereção pesada de Remus estava descansando na barriga firme do lobo e o loiro mal podia se conter de arrancar suas roupas e montá-lo, mas o lobisomem teria que trabalhar por essa honra ainda, por isso, ele se limitou a se abaixar e lamber a ponta muito devagar.

Remus chiou de prazer, e sem a menor hesitação agarrou os cabelos longos de Lucius impulsionando a cabeça do loiro para sua ereção. A língua aveludada do lorde deslizou por toda a extensão endurecida antes de alcançar as bolas do lobisomem e sugar com evidente gula. Remus apertou os olhos e forçou-se numa posição sentada, fazendo o loiro escorregar para o chão, ficando de joelhos em seu próprio tapete. Lucius não perde tempo e enche sua boca com a ereção de Remus, ele não conseguiu levar toda a carne pulsante e dura em sua boca, mas ele passa a sugar gulosamente a parte que tem ao alcance de sua língua bem treinada. Ele succiona a ponta, provocando a abertura com a ponta da língua, para logo mordiscar a carne sensível, fazendo Remus aumentar o agarre em seus cabelos e impulsionar os quadris. O lobo fodia sua boca com a mesma paixão com que usaria seu pequeno buraco, disso ele tinha certeza. O loiro permitiu que Remus tomasse o controle e o fizesse engolir e chupar o quanto ele podia, seus lábios estavam extremamente abertos, sua língua acariciava a ereção furiosa do lobo a cada estocada e não demorou para que ele recebesse um jato quente e espesso de esperma em sua boca, Remus ainda tinha um agarre firme em seus cabelos e só o deixou se afastar quando sentiu que Lucius tinha limpado até a última gota de seu gozo.

- Acho que você vai sobreviver Lupin. – O loiro, disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não me provoque mais loiro. – A voz de Remus era rouca e quase animal. – Ou vou abrir suas lindas pernas e te foder até que você esteja vazando com o meu prazer.

Lucius lambeu os lábios, ansioso por isso. Remus puxou-o para cima e beijou-o profundamente, experimentando seu gosto na língua do amante.

- Mas não se engane, vai ter que pedir por isso.

- Veremos quem termina implorando Lupin. – Lucius disse aceitando o desafio.

X~X~X

Sirius andava pela casa como uma fera enjaulada. Ele não podia acreditar no que Remus tinha dito. Seu pequeno afilhado vítima de abuso, Dumbledore um manipulador dos infernos e ele em bons termos com Greyback. Era demais para assimilar. Claro que ele podia acreditar no diretor sendo um filho da puta, o velho nunca o tinha enganado, mas associação com Greyback e sua laia? Ele tinha visto na guerra o que aqueles animais podiam fazer, e estremecia só de pensar na possibilidade de Harry perto deles. Mas o que tinha feito com que ele perdesse a calma de vez foi a notícia de que o afilhado estava precisamente sob o teto dos Malfoy. Ele tinha socado o amigo ao ouvi-lo dizendo como Lucius Malfoy tinha sido incrível, era simplesmente ridículo.

- Não que me incomode você ter jogado aquele lobo imundo da minha casa, mas sabe que foi algo estúpido de se fazer, não é?

O quadro de sua mãe tinha estado particularmente calado, e quando Sirius olhou para a pintura, seus olhos nada mais tinham que desprezo.

- Cale a boca harpia velha.

- Oh, o amor de um filho, tão doce. – Ela zombou.

- Tão doce quanto o seu, que queimou meu nome e meu rosto da tapeçaria da família.

- Mas você tinha quebrado meu pobre coração. – Ela disse, com um gesto dramático tão característico dele próprio que o fez rilhar os dentes. – Não seja um imbecil, o que esperava depois de virar as costas para a sua família?

- Eu pelo menos estou vivo, o seu filho sobrevivente é o traidor do sangue, porque o obediente e muito slytherin morreu lambendo as botas daquele louco! Nada mais do que um servo descartável.

Sirius tinha certeza de que se quadros pudessem enfeitiçar ele estaria sob uma das maldições desagradáveis de Walburga, mas como ela não podia mais enfeitiçá-lo, só deu de ombros, com um sorriso malvado.

- Vivo e sozinho, não é a mesma coisa?

Sirius jogou um vaso na pintura, que continuou rindo dele. Irritado, o animago resolveu que sairia para dar uma volta em sua moto voadora, ele precisava de ar puro.

X~X~X

Remus não se preocupou com a demora de Sirius para falar com ele. Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que eles tinham rolado no chão, trocando socos e safanões em Grimmauld Place. Ele podia acompanhar as aventuras de Sirius pelo Profeta Diário, a primeira vez que ele apareceu no jornal foi porque se embebedou na Cabeça de Javali, depois porque trouxas viram sua motocicleta voadora. Ele não tomava jeito, mas o pior era ler na coluna social como ele estava elegante e bonito nas novas túnicas sob medida, ao lado do condecorado auror Moody numa festa do Ministério.

- Pessoalmente, acho que ele tem um péssimo gosto. Ir a uma festa com aquela criatura? Os dois tem um caso? – Lucius disse ao pé do ouvido do lobo, fazendo-o arrepiar com a sensação da voz do loiro tão perto, mas Remus não perderia aquele jogo.

- Sirius e Moody? Argh! Não, ele prefere moças bonitas.

- Sério? Isso explica porque o pai dele não tentou casá-lo com você Lucius. – Disse Abraxas entrando na sala.

Remus sorriu de lado, olhando para o loiro.

- Ele teria dado um jeito em você. – O lobisomem disse.

- Ou eu o teria matado. – Lucius disse, estreitando os olhos, irritado que o lobo ainda falasse em termos amigáveis do cachorro.

- Mas Sirius gosta de seduzir. Homem, mulher, o vi flertar com uma duende uma vez. – Remus contou.

Abraxas riu, e Lucius fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Se ficar bêbado e flertar com a esposa de um chefe de gabinete é normal nele, por que está preocupado? – Severus perguntou, assertivamente, sendo que estava na sala junto com Remus, observando-o.

- Porque Moody quer Sirius de volta no corpo de Aurores e está trabalhando nisso, eu só não acho que ele tem estrutura pra isso no momento.

- E você sabe disso como? Esteve a semana toda com os meninos. – Lucius disse.

Remus piscou de forma coquete.

- Oh, não posso sair divulgando meus métodos, certo? Como posso vigiá-lo no seu trabalho se você souber como consigo informação?

Lucius franziu o cenho, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido.

- Oh, eu estou divorciado. Posso perfeitamente aceitar as atenções de todos os meus fãs no Ministério. – Lucius disse, presunçoso.

Os dois estavam tão enfrascados em si mesmos, que não perceberam quando os outros dois homens saíram da sala. Já no corredor, Abraxas sorria, enquanto Severus balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando é que eles vão pra cama? Esse jogo está me cansando.

- Oh, meu menino inocente… o jogo é quase tão bom quanto o sexo.

Severus revirou os olhos para seu mentor, que zombava dele.

- Tenho que ir a um jantar chato de uma queria matrona sangue-pura. Venha comigo e me impeça de enfeitiçar alguns imbecis do Ministério.

- Não, obrigado. Odeio ter que me arrumar para aqueles pomposos.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu falei como se fosse um convite, mas era uma ordem. Vá se arrumar, rapaz.

Severus gemeu interiormente, ele odiava quando Abraxas fazia isso. Se ele estava decidido a levá-lo ao jantar era porque provavelmente tinha arquitetado colocá-lo de par com um sangue-pura elegível para casar.

- E vista algo bonito, tem um pretendente para impressionar.

X~X~X

Sirius geralmente odiava jantares formais e cheios de magos de nariz empinado, mas desde que tinha brigado com Remus tinha a opção de frequentar a alta sociedade ou ficar sozinho com o quadro de sua mãe. Não era uma escolha difícil, era? Essa noite ele estava sorrindo e flertando com uma linda jovem italiana quando dita acompanhante suspirou e mordeu os lábios.

- Oh, isso foi por mim?

- Não seja convencido… eu me casaria com ele amanhã se ele quisesse. – Ela disse, sonhadora.

Quando Sirius olhou para trás, viu seu antigo inimigo da escola ao lado de um loiro alto e muito elegante.

- Malfoy ou Snape? – Ele perguntou, divertido.

- O loiro.

- Ele tem idade pra ser seu pai. – Sirius disse, se fingindo de escandalizado.

- Mas não é… você seria um docinho e me apresentaria? – A morena pediu, com voz langorosa.

- O que eu ganharia com isso? Perder minha bela acompanhante para um vovô? O que as pessoas diriam de mim?

Ela fez um beicinho revoltado, até que pareceu ter uma ideia brilhante.

- Você pode dançar e conversar com o rapaz ao lado dele… ele parece delicado e inteligente.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- O seboso?! A delicadeza daquele ali já me mandou para a enfermaria várias vezes, muito obrigada. – O Black disse, de mau humor.

- Oh, eu entendo, não é todo homem que tem coragem para tentar seduzir tipos assim tão requisitados… veja só, Lord Pendleton e Lord Urach já foram falar com ele.

Sirius se virou para ver como os dois jovens solteiros realmente estavam praticamente disputando para ver quem conseguiria dançar primeiro com o seboso. Ele quase teve pena dos dois emproados, porque ele sim, sabia ver além daquele sorriso falso e ar angelical de Snape, aquele brilho especial nos olhos negros aparecia sempre antes que ele se vingasse dos marotos por alguma brincadeirinha inocente.

- Você ganhou, pequena serpente. – Ele disse, se levantado e fazendo uma reverência para a moça.

- Vou te amar para sempre. – Ela disse, piscando pra ele, de forma divertida.

- Mas pretende seduzir o velho. – Ele respondeu, brincalão.

- Só hoje, depois posso te fazer uma visita e contar como foi.

Sirius riu abertamente, sim, que ele e a jovem Anunciatta podiam ser muito amigos.

Severus por outro lado, estava imaginando como fazer Abraxas pagar por levá-lo ao maldito jantar quando viu Sirius Black se aproximar de braços dados com uma morena mignon, muito bonita.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, há quanto tempo Snape! Um prazer, vê-lo. – Sirius disse, com descaramento.

- O prazer é meu, tão bom voltar a vê-lo livre das correntes e das vestes listradas da prisão. As túnicas de Madame Malkin te fazem parecer mais saudável. – Severus devolveu, em tom mordaz.

Sirius sorriu quando viu o sorriso no rosto dos dois lordezinhos congelar. Seu tempo na prisão ainda era um tabu forte entre a alta sociedade, todos fingiam que nunca tinha acontecido.

- Eu sei, Azkaban acabou com meu cabelo também. Ia te pedir dicas já que você finalmente pôde dar um jeito no seu. Ele não parece mais engordurado e seboso.

- Obrigado por notar, fiz isso para comemorar quando você foi preso por ser um imbecil. – Severus devolveu, sorrindo.

Abraxas balançava a cabeça negativamente quando os pretendentes de Severus murmuram uma desculpa e saíram de fininho.

- Vocês dois estão se comportando como meninos de colégio, não me culpem se resolver dar palmadas nos dois. – O patriarca Malfoy sibilou.

- Por favor, não assuste minha acompanhante com esse tipo de ameaça Malfoy… principalmente quando nós dois sabemos que não aguenta mais nada velhote.

O patriarca encarou o jovem atrevido com intensidade, e Sirius devolveu com altivez o desafio. Ele era um Black depois de tudo e…

- Por favor senhores, se comportem como magos de sangue-puro e não como cães de rinha. – Anunciatta pediu.

- Claro, minha querida. Não creio que conheça Lord Abraxas, patriarca da nobre e ancestral casa Malfoy. Essa é Anunciatta Di Magno, está embelezando a temporada com sua presença.

Abraxas fez uma reverência educada e beijou a mão da jovem, que sorriu e devolveu os elogios que recebeu. Quando Sirius se virou para Severus viu que o antigo inimigo tinha os olhos postos em seu tutor e que já tinha cruzado os braços e olhava feio para a italiana.

- E claro, também deve conhecer Severus Snape, que essa está acompanhando seu tutor. – Sirius disse, querendo salvar a situação a favor da italianinha.

Anunciatta se virou para ser educada e simpática com Severus, mas diante do olhar férreo teve que se contentar em fazer uma mesura e receber uma aceno seco de cabeça da parte de Severus. O pocionista abriu a boca para espantar a atrevida, e foi quando quase teve um infarto ao ter sua mão capturada pela de Sirius.

- Eu sei que está bravo comigo, meu querido, mas agora que arrumei essa linda acompanhante para cuidar de seu tutor, podemos dançar e colocar nosso relacionamento em dia? – Sirius disse alto o suficiente para que algumas pessoas ouvissem e começassem a cochichar.

- Eu vou matar você Black. – Severus silvou para ele, sendo arrastado para a pista de dança.

- Como se você pudesse, seboso! – Sirius provocou, enquanto se posicionava para dançar.

- Eu poderia envenenar uma das suas poções, você sofreria por dias antes de finalmente partir e dar algo de paz a sociedade. – Severus provocou, seguindo-o numa valsa.

Sirius rilhou os dentes, ele deveria ter imaginado. Remus ainda mandava as poções para a mansão todos os dias, ele tomava claro, mas ainda estava ignorando o traidor. Ele deveria ter imaginado que Remus estava traindo-o de novo, mandando poções do seboso.

- Qual o problema Black, o lobo comeu sua língua? – Severus perguntou, depois de um giro, o sorriso maldoso de volta a seus lábios.

- Não me provoque, Snape. – Sirius silvou.

- Eu nem comecei a me divertir. Azkaban te quebrou mesmo, Black, eu ainda nem comecei a dizer o quanto fiquei feliz em poder dizer ao Remus… – Severus frisou o primeiro nome do lobisomem. – … que eu tinha razão e que ele perdeu tempo te tirando da cadeia. Sua gratidão se restringiu a socar o homem e ignorar seu afilhado que passou o inferno por sua culpa! Mas não se preocupe, posso cuidar de Harry no seu lugar.

Ouvir sobre Harry rasgou o coração de Sirius e ele não conteve a explosão de raiva que o fez empurrar Severus e sacar sua varinha para amaldiçoar o homem até a perdição. O pocinista rosnou e sacou sua varinha também, mas nenhum dos dois esperava que Sirius caísse no chão, vítima de um desmaius de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Se me desculpam, acho melhor levar meu amigo para casa antes que ele faça algo de que possa se arrepender.

Severus assentiu, rigidamente e os outros convidados do jantar começaram a murmurrar. O pocionista gemeu interiormente, isso seria a fofoca da sociedade por um bom tempo.

- Você acabou de jogar fora excelentes oportunidades de casamento! Agora todos pensam que você e Black tem alguma coisa. – Abraxas disse, lastimosamente, se aproximando dele.

- Jura? Não é que o vira-lata serviu para alguma coisa?

X~X~X

Foi na manhã seguinte que a coruja de Sirius chegou à Mansão Malfoy, quando Remus e os meninos tomavam sol no jardim. Era uma nota direta, como o animago costumava ser.

_Eu sinto Moony, fui um idiota. Por favor, venha me ver. _

_Sirius._

- Muito bem Siri, até que foi mais rápido do que eu pensei.

Ele olhou para Harry perseguindo borboletas ao lado de Draco.

- Ei filhote, o que acha de eu trazer seu padrinho mais tarde?

Harry parou de correr e sorriu pra ele.

- Eu tenho um padin? Padin Sev? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, você tem um padrinho Sirius e você vai amá-lo.

Harry começou a pular e cantar "sim, sim, sim" ao lado de Draco. Remus decidiu que se Sirius estragasse aquilo, teria as bolas arrancadas, simples assim.

**E então, o que acharam? Como acham que Sirius vai se comportar agora?  
Beijos**


	9. Aproximações e Ajustes

**Olá, eu voltei.**

Sirius estava nervoso por encontrar seu afilhado, ele tinha evitado esse momento porque ele simplesmente não merecia ter contato com o ser inocente, que por sua estupidez tinha sido enormemente prejudicado. Ele não sabia como olhar para Harry sem se lembrar que por culpa dele James e Lily tinham morrido, ele ainda podia sentir o terror de quando entrou na casa dos amigos e só encontrou morte e devastação. Lutando para enterrar as más lembranças, Sirius segurou firmemente os pacotes de presente debaixo de seu braço e jogou o pó de flú na lareira. Ele não estranhou encontrá-la bloqueada, e esperou pacientemente até que um elfo chamou Abraxas, que permitiu sua passagem.

Quando o jovem lorde Black saiu da lareira na imponente sala de Malfoy Manor deu de cara com a varinha de Abraxas apontada em sua direção.

- Eu fui convidado. – Sirius disse, defensivamente.

- Eu sei, mas precaução nunca é demais. – O patriarca disse, lançando uma série de feitiços que verificaram Sirius para venenos, chaves-de-portal e outras surpresas desagradáveis.

- Eu não viria a sua casa para fazer mal a sua família! – Sirius disse, profundamente ofendido.

Abraxas deu de ombros, para logo depois estreitar os olhos.

- Eu não confio em ninguém ao redor dos meus meninos, é bom se comportar como o sangue-puro que é, ou vou te levar as masmorras e te dar a educação que Órion negligenciou.

Sirius corou de raiva, mas preferiu não mandar Abraxas enfiar as ameaças num lugar nada educado, afinal, ele era uma visita.

- Eu não preciso de uma lição de educação, ou de paternalismos, meu lorde. Eu sou o senhor da antiga e nobre casa dos Black. – Sirius afirmou, com toda pomposidade e orgulho que sua mãe tinha inculcado nele quando criança.

Surpreendentemente Abraxas sorriu, e negou com a cabeça.

- O seu grande problema lorde Black, é que nunca teve o preparo para ser o herdeiro depois de entrar na escola, mas isso já é outra história. Agora, me siga até os jardins, minha família está lá.

Sirius seguiu o homem até os jardins, pensando que deveria mandar alguém dar um jeito na mata sombria que rodeava sua casa agora, ele nunca tinha sido bom com esse tipo de coisa. A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foram os risos infantis, e quando ele olhou para a fonte do som, viu algo que fez seu coração bater mais forte. Harry estava flutuando e rindo loucamente, Remus corria atrás dele, pulando para pegá-lo, mas não conseguia porque o moreninho se esquivava no ar. Sirius ficou boquiaberto, até que viu a figura altiva e arrogante de Lucius Malfoy sentado numa espreguiçadeira com a varinha nas mãos. Harry se movia de acordo com a varinha do loiro, e isso fez Sirius ficar tenso, o loiro poderia machucar o bebê se quisesse, ele aproximou a mão se sua própria varinha, mas um puxão em sua túnica o impediu.

- Ei, moço! – Draco chamou. – Os presentes são pra mim?

Sirius olhou com cara de bobo para o menino. Ele era pequeno, da idade de Harry provavelmente, e claramente um Malfoy.

- Trouxe um presente para meu afilhado Harry e seu amiguinho. – Sirius disse, piscando um olho para o menino. Era filho de sua prima afinal de contas, e Narcissa sempre tinha sido divertida.

- Eu sou o amiguinho! Me dá, me dá! – Pediu o loirinho pulando.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Isso não é maneira de se comportar. – Lucius disse, se aproximando e olhando para o filho severamente, e com Harry no colo, para o horror de Sirius.

- Mas papai, ele trouxe presentes. – Draco disse, com carinha amuada.

- Sim, mas ainda assim não é educado. – Lucius retrucou e só então olhou para Sirius. – Black. – O loiro disse secamente, à guisa de saudação.

- Malfoy. – Sirius devolveu de má vontade, mas com os olhos postos em Harry.

Harry olhava curioso para o homem de cabelos grandes, se agarrou com mais força a túnica de Lucius, ele não gostava muito de novos adultos.

- Harry esse é seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Ele é meu amigo há muito tempo também, lembra de eu te mostrar as fotos dele? – Remus disse, chegando ao lado do loiro.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso amigável para Sirius.

- Olá Harry, já faz muito tempo meninão. – Sirius disse com voz embargada.

- Oi, padin. – O menino disse . – Esse é meu Daco.

Sirius sorriu quando viu o afilhado apontar para miniatura Malfoy no chão.

- Olá Draco, meu nome é Sirius Black, sou primo da sua mãe.

- Oh… tio Sirius, então? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

- Nem pense em chamar o vira-lata de tio, ele é só um incômodo. – Severus disse, se aproximando e pegando Draco no colo.

- Vira-lata? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

- Na frente das crianças não, Severus! – Lucius disse, taxativo.

Sirius sorriu de modo superior ao ver seu animigo sendo repreendido.

- Mas eu sou mesmo um vira-lata Draco, quer ver? – Ele perguntou ao menino.

Os dois meninos soltaram gritinhos extasiados quando Sirius deixou os pacotes no chão e se transformou num enorme cachorro preto. Harry forcejou para sair do colo de Lucius e se juntou a Draco para fazer carinhos no cão e logo correr com ele pelos jardins.

- Maldito exibicionista. – Severus masculou, irritado ao ver os meninos tão felizes ao lado do vira-lata.

- Isso soa um pouco ciumento Severus, não o deixe saber que te incomoda, ele usaria contra você. – Remus disse, amigavelmente.

- Duvido que ele possa pensar em algo assim. – O pocionista desdenhou.

- Não substime o Sirius, ele é uma mistura explosiva de influências, afinal, ele é filho de Walburga Black, quer ele goste disso ou não e foi um leão com tudo o que há de direito. – Remus disse, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Lucius e Severus estranharam isso, mas ainda olhavam com caretas a cena de seu lindo Draco rolando na grama ao lado de Harry para escapar da versão animaga de Black.

- Devo providenciar biscoitos caninos? – Lucius zombou, vendo como o animago parecia muito a vontade em sua forma.

- Se ele se comportar, eu providenciarei a recompensa adequada. – Remus sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

- Se atreva Lupin e da próxima vou morder suas bolas em vez de lamber. – Lucius disse, num tom normal, fazendo Remus sorrir e Severus corar furiosamente.

- Se controlem pelo amor de Merlin, tem crianças por perto. Pervertidos. – O pocionista reclamou.

Remus olhou divertido para Severus e ia fazer uma piada, mas Lucius fincou o cotovelo em suas costelas.

- Deixe-o em paz. – Lucius disse, ciente de que seu amigo não se sentia à vontade com piadas de cunho sexual.

O lobisomem obedeceu, nem ele era louco o suficiente para ir contra Lucius quando ele estava sendo protetor com Severus. Era uma má ideia.

X~X~X

Remus quase sorriu ao ver a cara de desapontamento de Sirius, quando os meninos praticamente desmaiaram de sono depois do almoço. Eles tinham corrido atrás do pequeno pomo encantado para voar baixo e mais devagar, que vinha junto com os conjuntos esportivos de quadribol que ele dado de presente aos meninos. Isso, depois de Lucius ordenar que entrassem, já que a pele dos meninos não ia se dar bem com o sol forte depois das dez da manhã, ainda mais correndo loucamente atrás de um cão. Claro que toda essa atividade fez com que sono fosse mais forte e os bebês terminaram dormindo lado a lado no tapete.

- Eles dormiram sujos e suados. – Lucius reclamou, se inclinando para pegar Harry, enquanto Remus pegava Draco.

- Sim, mas podemos dar um banho rápido neles antes de colocá-los na cama. – O lobisomem disse. – Quer conhecer os quartos dos meninos, Sirius?

Lucius fez um beicinho, mas eles estavam tentando trazer Black para o lado deles afinal de contas, e ele precisava fazer concessões. Sirius seguiu os dois homens e ficou impressionado com o quarto onde entraram, viu que Lucius era hábil em desvestir e banhar Harry num trocador alto sem acordá-lo, enquanto ralhava com Remus por ser desajeitado com Draco.

- Por que ele dá banho no Harry? – O animago perguntou ao amigo, baixinho.

- Harry se sente mais seguro com ele. – Remus respondeu dando de ombros. – Lucius que cuidou dele primeiro quando o resgatamos dos trouxas.

Sirius assentiu, mas Remus pegou aquele olhar sombrio e escuro no amigo, que o lembrava de que família Sirius vinha. O animago viu como ele e Lucius colocavam Harry e Draco no mesmo berço.

- E isso? – Ele perguntou, divertido.

- Ah, eles não gostam de dormir separados, por isso o deixamos dormir juntos de tarde, mas a noite colocamos um em cada quarto. Essa porta leva ao quarto do Harry. – Remus disse apontando para a parede oposta ao berço.

Os três adultos saíram do quarto, e Sirius limpou a garganta.

- Tem algum lugar onde possamos conversar a sós? – Ele perguntou a Remus.

- Bem, isso depende, pretende agredir meu funcionário novamente? – Lucius espetou.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – Sirius sibilou em resposta.

- Sim, é. Principalmente quando sou eu quem tem que curar e cuidar do estrago depois.

Remus entrou no meio dos dois.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, parem de agir como dois adolescentes. Ele não vai me atacar de novo, não é idiota… quer dizer, não é tão idiota assim.

- Moony! – Sirius protestou quando Lucius sorriu.

- Pare de choramingar, te acompanho até a saída e então podemos conversar.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois amigos saíram da casa e se afastaram pelos jardins, era uma caminhada agradável até os portões de Malfoy Manor.

- Eu… é… sabe que sinto muito, não é?

Remus ignorou o pedido desajeitado de desculpas, ele queria que Sirius sofresse um pouco.

- Não seja malvado Moony! Eu… fui um idiota, mas tem que admitir que era muita coisa para lidar e você ficou defendendo as cobras. – Sirius disse, parecendo um menino emburrado.

- E Fenrir. – Remus esclareceu.

Sirius estremeceu de desgosto.

- Sim, e esse.

- Ele não é como eu pensava, não me mordeu porque é um bastardo sanguinário.

- Eu posso aceitar isso, mas acredite em mim, as coisas que eu vi ele e seu bando fazendo junto com Voldemort eram exatamente o que um bastardo sanguinário faria.

Remus não tentou argumentar contra isso. Sirius e James tinham sido levados a campo nas batalhas contra Voldemort e ele sabia que Fenrir e o bando tinham feito estragos grandes.

- Era uma guerra. – O lobisomem disse.

- Sim, mas não me peça pra esquecer que vi seu querido alfa desmembrando um amigo meu. – Siriu disse, sombriamente, e logo suspirou. – Se falarmos disso, vamos terminar rolando no chão de novo.

Remus bufou, indignado.

- Não seja convencido Padfoot, eu deixei você ganhar porque não era justo bater num pobre homem sem rumo, recém saído de Azkaban. – Disse Remus, dando de ombros.

Sirius chiou de indignação.

- Nunca! Eu posso te vencer a qualquer momento.

- Lobisomem. – Disse Remus apontando para si mesmo. – Bruxo magricela.

Sirius inflou as bochechas, indignado.

- Eu estou voltando a minha forma! Olha aqui. – O animago exlcamou, desabotoando a camisa. – Minhas costelas não estão mais aparecendo.

- Nada de músculos. – Remus riu, cutucando a barriga do amigo.

- Eu ainda não tive tempo pra me recuperar. – Sirius reclamou.

- Claro, porque frequentar a temporada de bailes, jantares e recitais do mundo bruxo é muito mais importante.

- Eu estava tentando me divertir, já que meu melhor amigo me trocou por um bando de serpentes.

Remus revirou os olhos.

- Quem foi que saiu socando os outros?

- Isso não vem ao caso! – Sirius disse, mais calmo. – Eu tinha entendido que você ficou com os Malfoy porque não tinha outro lugar pra ir e eles se dispuseram a ajudar.

Remus assentiu.

- Bem, agora eu voltei e tenho acesso aos cofres da minha família. Vocês podem se mudar para Grimmauld Place.

- Não podemos, há termos específicos no acordo de guarda do Harry. Dumbledore queria dá-lo aos Weasley porque sou lobisomem. – Remus explicou.

- Dumbledore. – Sirius disse com desprezo, ele ainda estava se segurando para não confrontar o velho, pela primeira em anos, ele iria pensar antes de se vingar.

- Não faça nada estúpido Sirius. – Remus pediu. – Ele é pior do que imagina.

- Como pior? E eu sou o padrinho de Harry, ele não pode querer colocar travas se eu quiser que vocês dois venham para minha casa.

- Mas Harry está bem aqui! – Remus disse. – Ele tem Draco e estabilidade pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Mas está na casa com três comensais da morte! – Sirius rugiu. – Não me diga que confia nessas cobras, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Eu confio, e acho que está na hora de você ver que o mundo não é preto e branco. – Disse Remus, girando sobre os calcanhares e voltando para a mansão, sem ânimos para brigar com o amigo de novo.

X~X~X

Remus ficou chateado que Sirius não tinha reagido como ele esperava a visita. Claro que ele sabia que seu amigo não tinha seus instintos de lobo para ajudar a aceitar os Malfoy e Severus, mas ele não podia confiar no juízo de Remus sobre isso? Ele só queria um pouco de confiança sobre isso, mas não, Sirius tinha que ser um bastardo desconfiado e agir como se tudo fosse uma conspiração para prejudicar Harry.

O lobisomem já estava ruminando sobre o assunto há três dias e nessa manhã descontava suas frustrações numa massa de pão. Um sorriso de lado apareceu em seus lábios quando ele ouviu os elfos choramingarem sobre um "amo" cozinhando e sobre os "aminhos" se sujando.

- Comigo, eles não fazem essa algazarra. – Severus disse, apontando para os meninos, que sentados em cima do balcão sujos de farinha e brincando com pequenas bolas de massa.

- Eu sou um preceptor, estou ajudando a desenvolver as capacidades motoras dos meninos. – Remus disse, dando de ombros, ele se sentia sumamente incômodo em ser sustentado por Malfoy, mas o loiro o tinha olhado gelidamente quando ele mencionou uma proposta de Gringots para ser rompedor de maldições.

- Precisa melhorar essa desculpa, se é o que está pensando em dizer ao Lucius quando ele souber que andou deixando o herdeiro Malfoy sujo e fazendo trabalhos braçais.

Remus ficou tentando a mostrar a língua para Severus.

- E é bom acrescentar que está explorando meninos de dois anos de idade. – O pocionista adicionou.

- Não seja dramático, eles gostam, não é meninos? – Ele perguntou aos meninos, mas não recebeu resposta porque eles estavam mais interessados em fazer figuras com a massa que nos adultos.

- Leu o jornal hoje? – Severus perguntou, sem mais rodeios.

- Não, Lucius estava atrasado para o trabalho e…

Severus deu um sorriso travesso.

- Oh, noite agitada?

- Sim, mas não porque você está pensando. Draco teve febre ontem a noite e Lucius não quis ir dormir enquanto a poção não fez efeito.

Severus imediatamente foi até o afilhado, lançando feitiços diagnósticos.

- Por que ninguém me chamou? – Severus perguntou, azedo.

- Porque você chegou exausto da convenção em Genebra, e porque não era grave. – Remus contemporizou.

- Vocês dois não tinham como saber. – Severus teimou. – Mas é só o começo de um resfriado. Harry está bem?

- Sim, ele está ótimo. E afinal, o que tem no Profeta? – Remus perguntou, enquanto fazia bolinhas com a massa.

- Seu amiguinho não é mais um herdeiro vagabundo, ele foi reincorporado aos Aurores, sob a tutela de Moody. – Severus disse. – Isso vai ser um problema? Afinal, você como o leão tolo que é, contou muitas coisas comprometedoras ao vira-lata.

Remus rilhou os dentes, isso era algo que ele não gostava.

- Eu não sei, não estamos em bons termos, mas acho que ele seria incapaz de me prejudicar diretamente.

- É melhor procurar saber, porque Dumbledore não vai demorar para fazer sua jogada. Ele pode muito bem engambelar o vira-lata e convencê-lo a ficar do lado dele.

Remus esmagou uma bolinha de massa, raivoso. Nada daquilo estava saindo como o esperado, e para ajudar, a lua cheia era em dois dias. Se Sirius fizesse besteira ia terminar com uma mordida ou duas naquela bunda magra.

X~X~X

O ruim de voltar ao departamento e ser treinado por Moody, era o fato de que seu mentor podia ser um sádico. Depois do terceiro dia nas mãos do auror, Sirius estava com dor em músculos que ele nem lembrava que tinha. Quando o herdeiro saiu da lareira em sua casa, caiu no sofá sem nem mesmo tirar a parte de cima de sua túnica de auror. Sirius soltou um suspiro casado e fechou os olhos, e logo, sentiu a ponta de uma varinha fincada em seu pescoço. Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu preguiçosamente para a figura de Abraxas Malfoy.

- Ora vejam só, veio até minha casa para me colocar sob imperius e usar meu jovem e tentador corpo? – Perguntou o jovem bruxo, esticando o corpo e batendo os cílios, de forma coquete.

O loiro bufou em descrença e olhou para o corpo de Sirius.

- Eu não sou exatamente um apreciador de músculos, a menos que considere usar calcinhas rendadas e fazer uma depilação...

Sirius fez uma careta, aquele era um patriarca puro-sangue difícil de desconcertar. Seu pai teria tido um ataque apoplético se alguém falasse com ele assim, e nunca responderia com uma pilhéria sobre calcinhas de renda.

- Não, sou muito tradicional quanto as vestes… não uso nada por baixo da túnica. – Sirius disse, atrevidamente.

Abraxas revirou os olhos.

- Eu esperava que um auror fosse mais cuidadoso, e menos irreverente. – Abraxas disse, guardando sua varinha, finalmente.

- Eu poderia me defender e te desarmar em dois tempos. – Sirius disse, sacudindo sua própria varinha. – A que devo a invasão?

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Dia de lua cheia? Problemas para manter Moony sob controle? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não exatamente, mas tenho certeza que ele apreciaria companhia.

- Ele deveria estar bem, Snape não fez a mata-lobos? – Sirius perguntou preocupado, ele se lembrava como o amigo ficava depois das transformações sem a poção.

- Ele não precisa mais da poção… deveria vir e descobrir que por mais sanguinário que tenha sido na guerra, Fenrir é um bom alfa e ajudou seu amigo, coisa que você não está fazendo.

Sirius bufou.

- Veio me dar sermão sobre como tenho que lidar com meu melhor amigo? Eu o conheço há muitos anos, eu sei quando é a hora de nos reconciliarmos. E estou usando o tratamento do silêncio.

- Então, está dando um gelo no seu melhor amigo porque quer provar um ponto? Confesse, você é uma garota do quarto ano. – Abraxas disse, perplexo.

Sirius usou todo seu auto controle para não corar.

- Estamos num impasse de definições morais.

- Você tem alguma? Soube de um incidente com a filha de Lady Cosby no armário embaixo da escada, que diz o contrário.

Dessa vez Sirius corou.

- Ela praticamente me encurralou, juro!

- Sabia que Harry vivia trancado num armário muito menor que aquele na casa dos tios? Que estava sozinho, machucado e faminto quando Remus o encontrou?

O semblante de Sirius se anuviou de tal forma que Abraxas viu pela primeira vez no jovem herdeiro a expressão carregada e terrível de Órion Black.

- Eu sei, e acredite, eu vou me vingar.

- E sobre o jovem sr. Lupin? Sabe que ele ficou vagando sem dinheiro e faminto pela Europa? Fugindo de tudo e todos porque ficou sozinho? E que foi Fenrir GreyBack que o ajudou a se recompor?

- Sim, eu sei também que Fenrir Greyback foi um dos mais sanguinários e letais dos servidores de Voldemort.

Abraxas estremeceu levemente a menção aberta de seu antigo mestre.

- O Ministério está atrás dele claro, e eu teria imenso prazer de dar uma ou duas dicas sobre a posição daquele maldito clã de assassinos, mas não vou fazer isso porque seria o diabo explicar porque Remus sabia disso e não disse nada, mesmo sendo membro da Ordem da Fênix. Eu protegendo o meu amigo mantendo os aurores idiotas fora do rastro da porra do lobisomem que ele parece amar agora.

- Então, se já está ajudando, por que simplesmente não voltam a fazer coisas efusivas e irritantes de gryffindors?

- Porque eu não quero! Quero que ele fique tão chateado quanto eu! – Sirius disse, e arregalou os olhos, se dando conta de que estava falando muito mais do que deveria. – Que classe de feitiço é esse?

- Oh, uma simples compulsão pela verdade. Nada muito grave, mas pensei que um aprendiz de Moody saberia evitar ficar a mercê da varinha de um comensal da morte.

- Serpente traidora! – Esbravejou Sirius, lançando um finite em si mesmo.

- Sim, eu sou. Agora, seja um cachorro bonzinho e vá correr com seu amiguinho.

Sirius ia retrucar, mas o homem desapareceu, deixando-o com os xingamentos na ponta da língua. Foi então que o auror se deu conta de que estava morando numa casa cujas proteções eram as mesmas desde os tempos de seus pais.

- Monstro! – Ele esbravejou chamando o velho elfo, era hora de começar as mudanças.

X~X~X

Remus amava correr na floresta perto de Malfoy Manor, ele podia sentir o vento, o cheiro e podia caçar. Ele tinha se tornado um caçador muito bom, por isso, levou um bom susto quando sua corrida foi interceptada por um pulo certeiro de Sirius, que o desequilibrou e terminou com ele debaixo do cão negro. O lobisomem rosnou e forcejou para tirar o amigo de cima dele, e os dois começaram uma disputa nem tão amigável assim. Remus estava irritado com o comportamento de Sirius, e este por sua vez também estava chateado com o amigo. Ambos sentiam a adrenalina correr em suas veias enquanto corriam e logo rolavam numa briga novamente, pareciam dois filhotes enfurecidos. Brigando sim, mas sem causar estrago suficiente para ser uma preocupação real.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol acompanharam a transformação de volta a humano de Remus, Sirius estava a seu lado, cansado e arisco, mas a seu lado.

- Vamos lá Padfoot, converse comigo. – Pediu Remus com voz ainda rouca pela influência da lua.

O cão soltou um latido e se virou, dando as costas ao amigo nu e agora humano.

- Não seja uma criança, sei que está curioso.

Sirius reverteu sua transformação e apareceu sentado na grama ao lado de Remus.

- Como pôde virar um lobo daquele tamanho? Só soube que era você pelo cheiro.

- A transformação humanóide é uma das fases que um lobisomem pode usar. Aprendi a transformação completa e intermediária com Fenrir e seus betas. É uma novidade ter controle sobre isso, e muito menos doloroso se quer saber.

- Entende que eu nunca vou sentar numa mesa e conversar com esse assassino, certo? – Sirius perguntou, depois de uma pausa.

- Sim.

- Mas eu também não vou entregá-lo para o Ministério, porque você parece estranhamente encarinhado com o desgraçado que te mordeu. – Sirius levantou a mão para impedir Remus de interrompê-lo. – Sim, eu sei que ele te salvou e eu sou estranhamente agradecido por isso, mas eu não vou esquecer que aquele homem retalhou muitas pessoas pra viver.

- E sobre os Malfoy?

- Ainda acho que eles estão planejando algo contra o Harry, tê-lo por perto é uma jogada desses loiros.

- Sim, eu sei. A jogada deu a eles a respeitabilidade e o status que tinham perdido, sei onde estou metido Sirius, serpentes não fazem boas ações de graça. Meus instintos salvaram Harry, pode ter certeza de que saberia se Lucius estivesse querendo algo mais que mimá-lo até a perdição.

- Lucius? Desde quando estão no primeiro nome?

- Costumo deixar formalidades de lado quando tenho um loiro bonito chupando meu pau.

Devidamente chocado, Sirius ficou de boca aberta enquanto seu amigo se levantava e andava em direção a mansão, nu e assoviando.

X~X~X

Lucius se esticou na cama do quarto de Remus. Ele tinha passado a noite ali, esperando calmamente pelo retorno do lobisomem, o sol tinha se levantado há poucos minutos quando o loiro começou a ficar impaciente pela demora do lobisomem. Ele tinha estado excitado desde a noite anterior, esperando o momento que Remus voltaria para casa, ainda sob os efeitos da lua, ou seja, totalmente selvagem e pervertido.

O loiro sentiu as proteções da mansão estremecerem e darem passagem para Remus. Não demorou muito para o lobisomem chegar em seu quarto, e Lucius percebeu como ele parou na porta, respirando fundo e provavelmente sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação.

Remus sentiu o cheiro de Lucius assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, só não esperava que o loiro estive nu, em sua cama. A visão e o cheiro da excitação de Lucius foram diretamente para seu pau, que começou a inchar, na mesma medida em que seu lobo interior começava a salivar de desejo por seu companheiro. O lobisomem fechou a porta e lançou alguns feitiços de privacidade, antes de largar sua varinha na mesinha novamente. Quando Remus chegou perto da cama, Lucius estava confortavelmente deitado de lado, o rosto apoiado numa das mãos e com os cabelos caindo numa cascata graciosa ao lado de seu rosto.

- Atrevido. – Remus disse, agarrando um punhado de cabelo loiro e se inclinando para aspirar o cheiro de Lucius.

- É sua culpa, não é? Estou excitado como uma cadela no cio e é sua magia, não é? – Lucius perguntou, se arrastando pela cama de modo que estivesse de cara com o pênis de Remus.

O lobisomem sorriu lascivamente para o loiro e em vez de responder agarrou os cabelos do nobre puro sangue, levando a boca de Lucisu a seu membro semidesperto.

- Eu adoro a lua cheia. – Lucius murmurou, ao ver como o pau de Remus ficava maior e mais cheio nessa época.

Remus gemeu quando o loiro abocanhou a ponta de seu membro, Lucius circundou a ponta com a língua, provocando e sugando apenas aquela pequena parte, como se estive chupando um pirulito de sangue.

- Você vai me matar. – Remus resmungou, ao sentir sua ereção se encher e inchar a um ponto praticamente insuportável.

Foi a vez de Lucius só sorrir e usar os dentes para provocar o lobisomem, fazendo-o gemer. Quando Remus sentiu a boca do loiro envolvê-lo pouco a pouco fechou os olhos para aproveitar a sensação e com a mão firmemente enroscada no cabelo macio do amante, forçou a cabeça de Lucius até sentir os lábios esticados na base de seu pênis. E gemeu quando o loiro em vez de tentar se afastar começou a usara língua para massageá-lo, enquanto movia a cabeça levemente, fodendo sua própria boca.

- Você vai me matar. – Remus guinchou, abrindo os olhos.

Lucius continuou chupando-o, se apoiando nos joelhos para ter um ângulo melhor, o que deu ao lobisomem uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda arredondada, mas o que o fez praticamente salivar, foi ver que Lucius usava um plugue, que claro, tinha que ter uma pedra preciosa azul na base.

- Atrevido e pervertido. – Remus disse, deslizando as unhas, ainda afiadas pelas costas do loiro, agarrando as duas partes da bunda de Lucius, abrindo-o ainda mais para seu olhar.

Lucius soltou o membro de Remus, dando lambidinhas travessas por toda a extensão da ereção palpitante.

- Eu disse, estive excitado como uma cadela no cio. – Lucius disse, passando a ponta da ereção palpitante de Remus por seus lábios inchados.

- Oh não… você é como um gato. – O lobisomem respondeu empurrando o loiro na cama, fazendo-o cair de bruços. – Mimado, altivo… e muito provocador.

Lucius mordeu os lábios quando Remus afastou suas coxas e o deixou aberto e vulnerável. O lobisomem começou a girar o plugue dentro dele, aquele era um de seus brinquedos favoritos, tinha o formato de gota e podia sentir o brinquedo alargando-o, deixando-o mais quente e excitado. Remus por sua parte, gostou de ver como Lucius gemeu e começou a rebolar, ele tinha um gatinho cheio de tesão nas mãos, e se tinha uma coisa que Lucius não era, era um amante dócil. Sem hesitar, Remus deu uma forte palmada numa das nádegas brancas do loiro, vendo como o local avermelhava deliciosamente, sem poder se conter, deu mais dois, deixando Lucius com um dos lados da bunda, quente e sensível.

- Eu poderia fazer isso por horas. – Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Lucius. – Mas agora, estou mais interessado em foder essa bunda linda.

Lucius estava propenso a responder, mas as palmadas, tinham feito com que ondas de prazer endurecessem ainda mais seu pênis. Ele sentiu Remus tirando o plugue de dentro dele, para logo colocar dois dedos dentro do loiro, verificando que ele estava palpitando e lubrificado. Como já estava em cima do loiro, Remus só moveu o corpo, fazendo sua ereção se esfregar na entrada de Lucius por algum tempo, o loiro choramingou, movendo os quadris e pedindo para ser penetrado.

- Vamos lá Lupin, não me quer? – Lucius perguntou com voz urgente.

- Você o quer? – Perguntou Remus voltando a se mover e esfregar sua grossa ereção entre as nádegas de Lucius. – Quer que eu termine de te abrir? Porque sabe que sou muito maior que esse brinquedinho, certo?

- Sim, eu quero você. – Lucius admitiu, sentindo-se quente e pronto para explodir. Maldito fascínio lupino.

Remus se ajoelhou, e abriu as coxas de Lucius, fazendo-o empinar a bunda no ar. Sem esperar por mais pedidos do loiro, encaixou a ponta de seu membro na entrada palpitante e forçou sua entrada, sentindo como Lucius se abria pra ele, para acomodá-lo até as bolas.

Lucius soltou um gemido lamentoso quando Remus terminou de entrar nele, o lobisomem era grande e tinha enfiado o pau nele até as bolas, sem dó. Exatamente como ele amava. O loiro mal tinha tido tempo para respirar quando o lobisomem recuou, quase saindo dele e logo voltou a entrar com força, impulsionando-o para os travesseiros. Lucius agarrou os lençóis com força, assim, ele não aguentaria muito tempo.

Remus amava o modo que Lucius impulsionava os quadris para trás, a procura de sua ereção em vez de recuar. Agarrou uma parte dos longos cabelos, tirando-os do caminho de sua boca, lambeu a pele salgada do pescoço do loiro, sem parar de investir contra aquela bunda maravilhosa nem por um minuto. Sem poder conter seus instintos, cravou os dentes na pele macia até sentir o gosto do sangue de Lucius e isso enviou uma onda de prazer tão grande por seu corpo que ele ficou imóvel por alguns momentos.

Lucius quase engasgou com o ar quando sentiu a mordida, mas quando Remus parou de se mover e praticamente uivou em cima dele, podia jurar que sentia o membro do lobisomem engrossar dentro dele, esticando-o ainda mais.

- Merlin... isso é bom. – O loiro gemeu.

Remus só podia concordar e quando sentiu o loiro começar a girar os quadris apertando e soltando seu canal ao redor de sua ereção furiosa, deu um gemido e voltou a se mover. Mais três golpes duros e ele gozou, mantendo-se apoiado nas mãos, pairando sobre Lucius. O loiro, sentia o membro do lobisomem latejar e soltar jatos quentes de esperma dentro dele, mas Lucius ainda estava duro e latejando de tesão.

- Sua vez, gatinho. – Remus murmurou.

Sem sair de dentro do loiro, Remus agarrou a ereção dele, passando a masturbá-lo com firmeza.

- Você é delicioso, e por isso, vou te deixar gozar agora. – Remus disse, no ouvido do loiro. – Porque de agora em diante, vai ter que ser um bom menino para ganhar sua recompensa. Estou pensando em te comprar um plugue com uma cauda, vou te fazer desfilar pra mim… e depois vou surrar esse traseiro lindo, só porque o vermelho da sua pele vai ficar lindo em contraste com o branco da causa… e isso? É só o começo…

Lucius adorava ouvir coisas sujas e a voz de Remus era um afrodisíaco adicional, o loiro só precisou de mais dois golpes duros da mão envolvendo seu pênis e gozou, com um grito de libertação.

- Essa mordida… eu sou seu companheiro? – Lucius perguntou, ofegante.

Remus afastou o cabelo do rosto afogueado de Lucius e sorriu.

- Essa mordida é um aviso. Não quero nenhum outro macho perto do que é meu. – O lobisomem disse terminantemente.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta. – Lucius replica, movendo os quadris e sentindo mais um jato de sêmen dentro dele. – Merlin, você nunca termina?

- Lua cheia. – Remus disse, à guisa de resposta. – Agora, o que meu gatinho acha de ser mimado?

Lucius sorriu.

- Acho que posso lidar com isso.

**E então, o que acharam? Me deixem saber.**


	10. Planos

**Olá, eu voltei, obrigada comentários.  
Aproveitem.**

Lucius sabia que estava atrasado, mas ele também estava considerando seriamente nunca mais aparecer no Ministério e ficar a maior parte do tempo na cama com seu novo lobisomem, que nesse momento se encontrava beijando seu pescoço.

- Você me deixou uma marca horrível com sua mordida. – O loiro reclamou.

Remus sorriu de encontro ao pescoço do amante, e localizou a dita mordida, que lambeu preguiçosamente, chupando a marca e provavelmente piorando a situação.

- Lupin, por acaso você sabe que eu sou muito bom em usar a cruciatus? – Lucius perguntou, com voz inocente.

- Sei que você pode usá-la, mas sua cunhada Bellatrix é a melhor depois do próprio Voldemort. – O lobisomem disse.

- Aquela demente não é mais da família, faça o favor de se lembrar. E por favor, pare de me deixar mais roxo.

Remus riu, mas parou de beliscar o local com os dentes.

- Você tem sorte, se eu fosse um lobisomem tradicional ou se vivêssemos num clã, esse mordisco seria uma mordida enorme e eu teria você andando de cabelos presos e sem camisa para mostrá-la corretamente. – Remus disse. – E todos morreriam de inveja por você ser meu… se eu me animasse o suficiente poderia te foder na sala comum, na frente de todos.

- Lobisomens e suas tradições exibicionistas. – Lucius brincou, mas com uma pontada de excitação.

- Que parecem não te desagradar de todo. – Remus disse, analisando o rosto do amante. – O que me leva a algumas questões práticas.

- Do tipo? – Lucius incitou-o a continuar.

- Eu te mordi porque você é meu companheiro, essa ainda não é uma mordida de acasalamento, só uma marcação.

- Eu já sabia. – Lucius disse, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Sim, porque você é um gatinho manhoso e esperto. – Remus brincou, acariciando uma mecha dos macios cabelos de Lucius.

- Sabe que se chamar de gatinho fora desse quarto vou ser obrigado a usar uma faca trouxa para cortar suas bolas, certo? – Lucius perguntou, enquanto se espreguiçava para depois se acomodar confortavelmente nos braços do lobisomem novamente.

- Eu imaginei isso, o que me leva às questões práticas de que falei. Eu sou dominador, desde a minha adolescência eu fui, e isso está ligado a minha natureza de lobisomem, sou descendente de Fenrir, ser alfa está no meu sangue. Sei que você pode manejar muito bem um chicote e que parecia desfrutar imensamente disso, então, teremos um impasse aqui?

- Eu gosto de jogar com Fenrir porque é muito divertido vê-lo rilhar os dentes e obedecer, é mais ligado a uma satisfação slytherin de quebrar o inimigo do que com preferência por ser o dominador. E não se esqueça do feitiço de submissão, funciona para os dois lados, a magia me impulsiona a dominá-lo. E mesmo que eu segurasse o chicote, era ele quem me montava todas as vezes.

Remus rosnou de leve, ele e seu lobo interno não gostaram de ser lembrados disso.

- Ciúmes? – Lucius perguntou.

- Sempre. – Remus disse, com sinceridade. – Então, você poder ser dominante ou submisso.

- Sim, depende do parceiro. – Lucius parecia interessado nos rumos da conversa.

- E quais são suas preferências? Hoje tivemos algo intenso, mas não gosto de começar uma cena sem saber o que meu parceiro gosta ou não.

- Odeio mordaças, de qualquer tipo. Esse tipo de restrição está fora do jogo, sempre. – Lucius disse, decidido.

Remus assentiu, ele desconfiava que isso tinha a ver com o fato de que amordaçado Lucius não poderia usar alguns feitiços para se livrar de um parceiro exagerado que não obedecesse as regras.

- E sobre uma coleira bonita? – Remus perguntou, torcendo para uma resposta positiva.

- Eu não me importaria, mas pensei que você ia preferir meu pescoço livre, já que parece ter um fetiche com mordidas. – O loiro replicou, com um sorriso safado.

- Mordidas de acasalamento são dadas nos quadris, e mesmo assim, ainda sobram muitos lugares para eu apreciar com meus dentes. Além disso, venho fantasiando em te ver nu e deitado numa cama de peles macias. – Remus disse, sonhador.

- Como um pet. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

- Exatamente, como um pet. – Remus disse, acariciando a linha da coluna do loiro. – Problemas com spanking?

- Nenhum, desde que você não planeje me deixar sem andar. – Lucius brincou.

- Isso não é engraçado Lucius, já vi dominantes fazerem coisas horríveis com os submissos. Se for demais pra você, só diga vermelho e pronto.

- Você prefere os sistema de cores ao invés de usar uma palavra segura?

- Nossa relação é muito recente para a palavra segura, prefiro experimentar e descobrir o que te faz sentir bem. – Remus disse.

- Isso faz parecer que você está planejando coisas pervertidas pra fazer comigo. – Lucius disse, num tom falsamente surpreso.

- Você é mesmo um gatinho muito, muito esperto. – Remus disse, com um sorriso enorme.

Lucius também sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo, Remus permitiu o contato, mas ainda não tinha terminado sua conversa.

- Os Malfoy tem um sangue muito puro, certo?

- Sim, problemas com isso?

- O significado do nome é má fé… é verdade que vocês descendem de um romance entre Loki e um bruxo escandinavo?

- Quem sabe? – Lucius deu de ombros. – Há indícios disso, mas pode ter sido meus ancestrais tentando parecer muito importante. E claro, se disser que admiti isso vou negar veementemente. Qual o ponto nisso?

- Curiosidade, a lenda diz também que os descendentes de Loki herdaram a habilidade dele para a metamorfose e para carregar crianças. É uma das explicações que dão para a fertilidade masculina. – Remus disse, acariciando distraidamente um mamilo saliente de Lucius.

- Merlin, meu amante é um ravenclaw disfarçado. – Lucius disse, lastimosamente. – E que gosta de divagar depois de foder, ainda por cima.

- Sempre tive essa curiosidade enquanto estudava naquela escola esnobe para onde Dumbledore me mandou depois que me formei.

- Pare de tentar entender os motivos do mundo, é magia. Fim da história. – Lucius disse, com um bufido.

- E você é fértil? Porque eu não lancei nenhum feitiço e…

Remus pôde sentir como o loiro em seus braços ficava tenso como uma tábua.

- Eu já fui, não sou mais. – Lucius disse com uma voz dura.

- Você quer falar disso, gatinho? – Remus perguntou, de forma suave.

- Foi um dano colateral de uma varíola do dragão, Narcissa nem estava grávida ainda. Foi logo depois de voltarmos da nossa lua-de-mel, nunca mais viajo para países com muito sol e poucos feitiços de esterilização. – O loiro disse. – Suponho que as cruciatus do Lorde pelas perdas dele na guerra também não ajudaram a minimizar os danos.

- Quer que eu o mate? – Remus perguntou com voz de aço.

- Não, quero que faça coisas pervertidas comigo, é pra isso que seduzi um alfa grande e corajoso. – Lucius disse, recuperando o sorriso.

Remus sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que tal experimentarmos minha habilidade com cordas?

X~X~X

Sirius estava com um humor dos mil demônios, até Moody foi esperto o suficiente para não chegar muito perto de seu pupilo, mas o experiente auror deu um sorriso torto quando no final do dia soube que o herdeiro Black tinha prendido sozinho um grupo de traficante de poções.

- Dia atarefado, não é Black? – Moody perguntou, vendo como Sirius agora atacava uma pilha de papéis que vinham se acumulando em sua mesa desde que tinha sido reincorporado.

- Não vai conseguir informações com esse papo-furado. O que quer?

Moody sorriu, ele gostava da maneira direta e certeira com que Sirius tratava seus assuntos. Nada de besteiras políticas ou jogadas de má fé sorrateiras com ele.

- Estava me perguntando o que você planeja para tirar o pequeno Harry Potter do antro de comensais onde Lupin o enfiou.

Sirius deixou a pena de lado com suavidade. Olhou muito sério para seu mentor e mediu suas palavras antes de falar, o que era uma novidade.

- Vocês idiotas e marionetes da Ordem da Fênix foram os que entregaram meu afilhado para um par de trouxas desconhecidos, que nunca tinham visto o menino e que o maltrataram regulamente por um longo tempo. Remus salvou o menino e está cuidando-o melhor do que qualquer um de vocês poderia, por que diabos eu tiraria Harry do meu melhor amigo?

- Você está seriamente me dizendo que não se importa de ter seu afilhado sendo cuidado por um bando de comensais e criado junto com um pequeno comensal em formação?

Sirius não fez nenhuma tentativa de frear seu temperamento dessa vez.

- Pequeno comensal em formação? Draco Malfoy tem a idade de Harry, ele é praticamente um bebê, pelo amor de Merlin! Se quer julgar alguém pela família, é melhor se lembrar que eu descendo da nobre, antiga e muito escura casa dos Black, será que é seguro eu ter contato com Harry?

Moody fez uma careta e estava pronto para uma réplica igualmente mordaz, mas um pigarro os interrompeu, quando o auror sênior viu os olhos de seu pupilo flamejarem e sua mão se fechar rapidamente em sua varinha, ele se virou rapidamente, esperando ver algum inimigo. Para sua surpresa, se tratava de Dumbledore.

- Desculpe interromper, mas eu esperava conversar com nosso querido Sririus por um momento ou dois.

- Pode falar com meu advogado Dumbledore. O processo continua de pé. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso cruel. – Você era o guardião de Harry e o largou com trouxas abusivos, aguente as consequências agora.

- Eu entendo sua raiva, e sofro a cada dia pelo que sei agora que o pobre menino passou. Eu…

- Poupe-me da conversa mole! – Sirius rugiu, socando sua mesa com as duas mãos. – Você queria Harry longe do mundo mágico e de quem pudesse amá-lo porque as melhores pessoas pra manipular são os frágeis emocionalmente. Você sabe disso porque é professor e diretor há um longo tempo, eu vejo por trás da sua máscara Dumbledore.

- Por favor Sirius, não se deixe levar como Remus. Sei que Lucius Malfoy é um orador nato, mas toda essa teoria dele…

- Teoria do Malfoy é o caralho! Como se aquela cobra tingida pudesse me influenciar em algo que não seja chutar aquela bunda arrogante! Eu te observei por anos! Eu olhei para o lado várias vezes, principalmente porque suas maquinações geralmente me favoreciam, mas não ache que sou cego como Remus foi. Ele não sabia o que você é, eu só não achava que você fosse burro o bastante para machucar meu afilhado. Agora, saia antes que eu resolva testar se você ainda é o bruxo mais poderoso do pedaço.

O diretor e Moody estavam ligeiramente boquiabertos, coisa que deixou Sirius satisfeito. Com outro soco potente na mesa, ele voltou a esbravejar:

- Fora daqui!

Quando os dois saíram, Sirius tinha um sorriso no rosto. O velho ia pagar pelos danos a Harry, sim ele ia.

X~X~X

Abraxas mal podia conter um sorriso no jantar daquela noite. Os meninos já tinham sido alimentados e estavam brincando supervisionados por um elfo no quarto enquanto os adultos jantavam. Ele esperou até que seus jovens companheiros de refeição estivessem relaxados e amigáveis para comentar:

- Lucrécia comentou que você não foi para o trabalho hoje Lucius, ela parecia um pouco preocupada com sua saúde, mas te vejo tão saudável e rijo como sempre.

Lucius revirou os olhos. Seu pai teria que fazer melhor se queria informações.

- Ele provavelmente se cansou de trabalhar e quer voltar a ser um herdeiro preguiçoso. – Severus disse, provocando o loiro.

- Herdeiro preguiçoso e que se concentra em ser bonito. – Lucius completou, sorrindo para o amigo.

- E que falta ao trabalho para ficar na cama com seu novo amante. – Abraxas espetou, olhando diretamente para Remus.

O lobisomem deu de ombros.

- Não olhe para mim, sou o leão inocente no meio das serpentes.

- Inocente como eu. – Lucius disse, olhando descrente para o amante.

- Então, vai mudá-lo para o quarto da amante? – Abraxas perguntou, voltando ao ataque. – Há alguns anos que ele não é usado, e tem paredes mais grossas. Se vão foder como coelhos, deviam pelo menos colocar feitiços para silenciar o quarto.

Dessa vez, Remus engasgou com seu vinho.

- Peço desculpas. – Remus disse, corando profundamente. – Eu…

Lucius gemeu, chocado com a facilidade com que seu pai podia manipular o lobisomem.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, eu silenciei o quarto quando entrei lá, leão descerebrado! Ele estava jogando com você, e ganhou. – Reclamou o loiro, olhando feio para o pai.

- Não olhe feio pra mim, você escolheu o leão descerebrado.

- Não, nesse cado, ele escolheu a mim e ficou me perseguindo. Na verdade papai, se eu fosse mais jovem e nunca tivesse me casado, você teria que defender minha honra. – Lucius brincou.

- Entendo, sorte a sua sr. Lupin que escolheu meu filho. Merlin sabe o que faz, não acha? – Abraxas disse, muito calmo. E pelo olhar que recebeu, Remus intuiu que se Lucius não fosse seu escolhido e ele tivesse abandonado o loiro teria que ter lidado com um Abraxas Malfoy furioso, coisa que ele nunca queria ver, muito obrigado.

- Sim senhor. – O lobisomem disse, engolindo em seco.

Abraxas ia fazer outra piada, mas um elfo doméstico apareceu na sala de jantar nesse momento.

- Tip pede muitas desculpas por atrapalhar amo Abraxas, mas o herdeiro Black está na lareira do salão principal.

O patriarca Malfoy deu de ombros e se levantou para verificar o que Sirius queria.

- Agora o vira-lata faz visitas surpresas. A sério Lucius, você precisa se livra do lobisomem, ele tem amigos indesejáveis.

- Se ele for, Harry vai junto, já pensou nisso? – Lucius perguntou.

O pocinista pareceu considerar isso muito ofensivo, pela maneira com que franziu os lábios.

- Sempre podemos matar Black, conheço os venenos certos.

- Veneno é um método que combina com você: covarde e sorrateiro. – Sirius disse, entrando no salão depois de Abraxas. – E não devia me ameaçar, você é meu lindo e arisco pretendido, o que a alta sociedade acharia dessa sua violência?

- Lord Antonhy acha encantador, enviou outro convite para que eles fossem passear. – Abraxas respondeu por Severus.

- Aquele magricela metido? Até você consegue coisa melhor seboso.

- Você não é muito melhor que ele Black, está magro feito uma vara e pálido ainda por cima… nada atrativo num homem, devo dizer. – Severus provocou. – E Lord Antonhy tem várias habilidades interessantes para compensar sua ligeira arrogância.

- Ligeira? O cara poderia competir com a minha mãe e Merlin sabe que isso é algo assustador. Além disso, ele vive atrás de mocinhas e rapazes para flertar, é uma vadia.

Remus olhou para Lucius, que parecia confuso com a interação entre os dois ex-inimigos, Abraxas é que tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Veio só para brigar com Severus ou eu tenho espaço na equação, Sirius? – O lobisomem perguntou.

O animago exibiu toda a sua maturidade ao mostrar a língua para o amigo.

- Eu não fico criticando o fato de você preferir foder o loiro do que sair comigo, fico?

- Sim, você faz, só que ainda não tinha tido tempo. – Remus disse. – Mas, isso quer dizer que quer seduzir nosso querido Severus?

- Merlin me livre! – Sirius e Severus disseram ao mesmo tempo, e estranhamente, isso fez Abraxas sorrir.

O pocionista e o animago bufaram um para o outro, e Sirius muito à vontade se sentou à mesa e roubou um canapé.

- Eu vim contar que amanhã o velhote do diabo vai responder perante ao tribunal sua negligência ao deixar Harry com os tios. – O animago contou, lambendo s dedos, coisa que fez uma careta de desgosto aparecer no rosto de Lucius e Severus.

- Você processou o velho? – Lucius perguntou, sempre pragmático. – Com base em quê?

- Ele era o executor do testamento e responsável pela administração do dinheiro e do bem-estar do Harry. Ele não fez bem nenhuma das duas coisas. – Sirius disse, roubando outro canapé e fazendo uma cara de deleite. – Caramba, meu elfo não faz coisas como essa, acho que minha mãe ordenou que ele me matasse de fome, é por isso que ainda não recuperei meu lindo corpo.

- E eu imaginando que era por causa de suas esbórnias e intermináveis jantares e bailes. Você vai conseguir matar a si mesmo se continuar nesse ritmo. – Remus disse, com evidente desaprovação.

- Querido e inocente Moony… obviamente que fui obrigado a cair nas graças das matronas e dos idiotas nos clubes, como acha que vou fazer o velho ser humilhado? A alta sociedade precisa de mais que meus lindos olhos azuis para virar as costas para o mago que já os salvou tantas vezes.

Remus estava boquiaberto, Lucius no entanto parecia medianamente respeituoso.

- Elas vão fazer você se casar com uma debutante irritante, mas os Black precisam mesmo de um novo herdeiro. – O loiro disse, olhando descrente para o que tinha sobrado da nobre e ancestral casa.

- As matronas não vão conseguir, sou absolutamente gay. – Sirius disse. – E magos férteis não caem do céu.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Gay eu sou também, isso não me impediu de engravidar sua prima, certo?

- Mas você é uma puta, eu não. – Sirius disse, e chiou de dor, pelo chute que levou na canela. – Moony! Não seja violento. Eu posso chamá-lo de nomes, ele te roubou de mim, não se lembra que a Lily disse que íamos casar e você ia controlar meu mau gênio?

- Ela sempre foi sonhadora. – Severus comentou, com uma ternura perceptível na voz. – E péssima para assuntos amorosos.

- Você não perdeu o direito de falar assim dela? – Sirius perguntou, subitamente amargo e sério. – Como no momento que a chamou de sangue-ruim?

Dessa vez Severus acusou o golpe e levou a mão a sua varinha, mas Abraxas fez um gesto imperativo para que ele não atacasse. Sirius soltou um suspiro.

- Isso foi rude, peço desculpas. – O auror disse.

Severus não se dignou a responder, só fez um esgar de desgosto.

- Enfim, vim aqui para falar com você sobre uma coisa que disse quando discutimos e que nunca terminei de entender. – Sirius disse olhando pra Remus. – E não, não é sobre loiros bonitos e seu pau, isso eu entendi perfeitamente. – Ele completou, provocador.

- Finalmente confessa que me acha bonito, mas desista Black, você não é meu tipo.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Só um cego não te acharia bonito Malfoy, mas uma bunda perfeita não redime sua personalidade.

- Ele gosta da minha bunda. – Lucius disse para Remus, sorrindo.

Remus não pôde evitar rosnar para o amigo.

- Moony! Não seja assim, eu não tocaria o loiro tingido, gosto das minhas bolas onde estão, muito obrigado. – Sirius disse, rapidamente. – Podemos conversar, sim ou não?

- Vamos, você não nos deixaria jantar mesmo. – O lobisomem disse, suspirando e se levantando. – Se me dá licença sr. Malfoy.

Abraxas assentiu e os dois amigos foram para uma saleta aconchegante perto da biblioteca.

- Então, o que quer perguntar?

- Se ele geme alto? – Sirius provocou.

- Isso você nunca vai saber, certo? – Remus provocou de volta.

- Eu não conseguiria foder com o Malfoy a menos que ele estivesse amordaçado, mas não foi disso que eu vim falar.

- Certo, o que é?

Sirius parecia realmente aflito.

- Eu não sei como perguntar.

- Só faça. – Remus o encorajou.

- Quando brigamos você disse algo sobre Dumbledore te entregar para o Filch, você parecia perturbado, o que me deixou com pensamentos perturbadores.

Remus ficou sem palavras, ele não se lembrava de ter falado disso, mas tinham brigado e tudo era possível.

- Foi logo depois de Fenrir me salvar, ele me achou em casa e me levou para a Floresta Proibida, uma velha cabana ou algo assim. Filch é doente, ninguém normal faz aquilo com uma criança.

Sirius parecia estranhamente calmo para Remus, ele sabia que o amigo estava com raiva e um Sirius Black furioso era algo que resultava em coisas muito quebradas ou pessoas em St. Mungo.

- Padfoot? Por que está tão calmo?

- Estou meditando. – Sirius respondeu. – Merlin sabe que se eu não fizer isso vou atrás desse filho da puta pra arrancar a pele dele.

- Estive tentando tirá-lo da escola, mas nem mesmo Lucius sabe como encontrar uma solução sem provar o que ocorreu. – Remus disse.

- Vocês podiam entrar em contato com os aurores, é pra esse tipo de servicinho sujo que nós existimos. – Sirius disse, com sarcasmo.

- Eu sei que você acredita nisso, mas nem todos os aurores são como você Sirius, na verdade, a maioria deles daria um braço por Dumbledore.

Sirius percebeu que não poderia ir contra isso, então, optou por ficar calado.

- E o que vocês poderiam fazer? Precisam de mandatos, investigações… nem Lucius conseguiu pensar numa maneira de se vingar dele sem envolver assassinato. O cara vive em Hogwarts, é praticamente intocável. Você não pode pegá-lo pelas vias normais.

- Sério Moony, ninguém é intocável, e as vias normais funcionam extremamente bem a todo momento. – Sirius disse, sério. Ele não podia acreditar na pouca fé que o amigo tinha nele. – Será que posso ver os meninos?

Remus sorriu pela cara envergonhada de Sirius ao pedir isso.

- Até poderia, mas eles estão dormindo.

- Mas é tão cedo! – Sirius disse, surpreso.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Sirius, são uns menininhos, eles dormem cedo. Gastam energia demais pulando e brincando o dia todo.

- Oh, que pena. Quais são as chances de eu poder sair com Harry? – Ele perguntou, de forma neutra.

- Muito boas eu diria. – Remus disse sorrindo. – Eu nunca te impediria de sair com seu afilhado, Lily e James te escolheram porque sabiam que você o amaria ferozmente.

- Então, posso levá-lo ao clube? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo. – Os rapazes do duelo vão adorar vê-lo.

- Sorvete em Hogsmeade. – Remus disse, firmemente. – Eles me escolheram pelo bom senso, que você não tem. – O lobisomem completou, sorrindo marotamente para o amigo.

- Estraga-prazeres. – Sirius murmurou, mas sorria. Esses momentos o lembravam que a vida ainda podia ter algo da paz e alegria que tinham antes da morte de Lily e James.

X~X~X

Remus e Severus estavam no laboratório de poções quando Lucius entrou, com uma alegria ofensiva estampada no rosto.

- Dumbledore foi esmagado hoje! – O loiro disse, se sentando num dos bancos próximos aos caldeirões onde o pocionista trabalhava junto com o lobisomem. – Eventos como os de hoje fazem minha vida dura de trabalhador valer a pena.

- Quer dizer que o vira-lata conseguiu? Não sei se me alegro pelo velho cair ou se me preparo para o ego do pulguento aumentar ainda mais. – Severus disse lastimosamente, fazendo Remus sorrir.

- Não foi bem uma queda para Dumbledore, mas valeu cada minuto. – Lucius disse, sonhador. – Vocês precisavam ter visto, todo o tribunal olhando para ele como se fosse um adolescente pego com as calças arriadas… e Black, ah, preciso reconhecer que ele fez o seu papel de padrinho indignado muito bem, Dumbledore não é mais o testamenteiro dos Potter, o que significa que podemos contestar o acordo de guarda. Ele não poderá mais nos pressionar com levá-lo para os Weasley.

- Isso é ótimo! – Remus disse, sua felicidade estampada no enorme sorriso. – Vou sair com Sirius para comemorar.

- Isso, leve o cachorro para passear quando ele faz algo bom. – Severus disse.

- Vocês não vão crescer nunca? – Remus perguntou, entregando os vermes que tinha picado para o pocionista.

- Claro que sim, agora nós sabemos feitiços muito melhores para usar um no outro.

- É uma pena, porque eu ia pedir para que você levasse Draco para o passeio em Hogsmeade quando Sirius for levar o Harry. Sabe como ele fica quando Harry saí sozinho… mas tenho certeza que Sirius dá conta dos dois.

- Aquele descerebrado animalesco não vai sair com meu afilhado sem supervisão.

Remus assentiu.

- Agradeço sua ajuda, porque eu preciso ir ao clã resolver alguns negócios para Fenrir.

Severus assentiu, mas Lucius olhou desconfiado para ele, o que fez o lobisomem tremer nas bases, ele tinha a impressão de que Lucius não ia gostar nem um pouco do que ele estava fazendo.

X~X~X

- E então, o que você está planejando com Severus? – Lucius perguntou, sentado entre as pernas de Remus em sua enorme banheira.

- Nada.

- Espero que não seja uma brincadeira estúpida, porque se for, companheiros ou não, vou usar meus piores feitiços.

- Eu cresci, pelo amor de Merlin! E foi ideia do seu pai. – Remus disse.

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou, curioso.

- Ele tem essa ideia maluca de que pode juntar o Sirius e o Severus. Eu disse que era insano, mas ele insiste nisso.

Lucius parecia satisfeito com essa explicação, porque voltou a ensaboar suas pernas muito calmamente, e de maneira muito sexy na opinião de Remus.

- Não vai dizer nada? Acho que os dois vão se matar. – Remus disse.

- Black tem a mentalidade de um menino de oito anos de idade.

- Sim eu sei, e Severus é...

- E o que um menino de oito anos de idade faz quando gosta de alguém? – Lucius continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Puxa seu cabelo, atormenta… e faz coisas muito estúpidas quando está com ciúmes. Acho que ele sempre soube da paixonite que Sev tinha pela Evans, por isso as brincadeiras cruéis. Era vingança.

- De jeito nenhum. – Remus disse, assombrado.

- Oh sim, papai sempre foi bom em ler as pessoas. Veremos logo se ele está certo. – Lucius disse, acariciando as coxas musculosas de Remus, que rodeavam sua cintura.

Remus estava muito surpreso com o conceito de Severus e Sirius juntos, por isso levou alguns segundos para entender as intenções do loiro.

- Que gatinho atrevido temos aqui… vou ter que ensiná-lo de novo.

Lucius sorriu, queria saber o que o lobo faria essa noite.

X~X~X

Remus mal saiu da lareira na casa segura do clã quando sentiu uma atmosfera diferente, algo não estava bem. Ele sorriu para os lobisomens por quem passou e não demorou para achar Fenrir do lado de fora, cortando lenha.

- Vocês não precisam de lenha, é verão.

- Eu preciso cortar alguma coisa, e se não for isso, vai ser a cabeça do meu beta. – O alfa disse, fincando o machado no tronco e fazendo lascas voarem.

- Uau, o que ele fez? – Remus perguntou, sabendo de antemão que se tratava de Martin, o único beta que poderia colocar Fenrir nesse estado de nervos.

- Reina e o clã vieram no fim de semana e sabe o que ele fez?

- Não. – Remus respondeu, achando um pouco divertido a raiva borbulhante do alfa.

- Ele saiu pra se divertir. – Fenrir disse, numa voz fina, uma tentativa muito ruim de imitar o beta.

- Só isso? Reina só traz garotas e Martin é gay, por que ele teria que ficar assistindo todo mundo transar?

- Ele pode se juntar quando quiser. – Fenrir disse.

- Ele não pode, porque você está com uma alfa e o resto do clã é praticamente hétero. – Remus disse, muito calmo.

- Claro que não!

- Os outros betas sós transam com você quando requisitados.

- Isso é desculpa para ele vir pra casa com o cheiro de outro homem em cima dele! Outro alfa pelo amor da deusa! No que ele estava pensando?

- Em conseguir um par de orgasmos? – Remus sugeriu com um sorriso.

- Você está tão engraçadinho hoje, o que acha de eu resolver acertar você com o machado? – Fenrir disse, praticamente rosnando.

- Deixe o filhote em paz, ele não tem culpa do seu mau humor. – Martin disse, se aproximando com um grande sorriso e um ar cansado. – Você trouxe aqueles pedidos de guarda-costas?

- Sim, todos trouxas que sabem que vocês tem um dom especial para livrá-los de problemas. – Remus disse sorrindo. – E é muito dinheiro.

- Isso é bom. – Martin disse, folheando o arquivo que Remus entregou-lhe.

- Você parece e cheira como alguém que foi devidamente fodido. – Remus brincou, especialmente para provocar Fenrir.

- Alguém que foi atrevido. – Fenrir praticamente rosnou. – Onde você estava?

- Eu disse que ia dormir com Zach. – Martin disse, franzindo o nariz.

- E eu disse que não queria outro homem com meu beta! – Fenrir rugiu.

Remus deu três passos para trás quando Fenrir avançou segurando Martin pelo pescoço.

- Eu não gosto do cheio dele em cima de você! – O alfa continuou, segurando o pescoço do beta firmemente. – Vá se lavar e…

- Alfa… Fenrir? – Remus disse suavemente. – Não pode impedi-lo de dormir com outras pessoas, ele é seu beta, não seu companheiro ou marcado.

Fenrir soltou o beta quase instantaneamente e entrou na casa sem dizer mais nada. Martin se inclinou para recolher os papéis que tinha deixado cair.

- Você estava certo, ele odiou que outro me tocasse.

- Eu percebi, se ele te quiser de verdade vai fazer algo sobre isso logo. – Remus disse, sorrindo. – Só prepare seu traseiro, ele não vai ter um pingo de misericórdia.

Martin mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber se isso o assustava ou excitava mais.

X~X~X

Sirius assoviava enquanto esperava por Harry na sorveteria. Remus deveria chegar a qualquer momento, então ele faria seu afilhado experimentar vários sabores e…

- Para um auror você é estranhamente disperso, Black.

O animago quase gemeu ao ouvir a voz rouca de Severus Snape, e quando o viu segurando a mão dos dois meninos suspirou interiormente. Ele queria uma manhã tranquila e não uma batalha campal.

- Não estou de serviço, vim tomar sorvete com Harry e Draco. Resolveu se juntar a nós menino bonito? – Perguntou pegando um sorridente Harry no colo e bagunçando o cabelo de Draco.

Draco sorriu para o homem, mas começou a ajeitar os fios que ele tinha tirado do lugar.

- Meu padin veio passear comigo e vigiar o vira-lata.

Sirius olhou feio para o pocionista, que teve a decência de corar.

- Ele não deveria ter ouvido isso. Mas Lupin me mandou ficar por perto.

Sirius amaldiçoou Remus por dentro. Por essa o lobisomem iria pagar.

**E então? O que acharam?**


	11. Gatinho Manhoso

**Olá, eu voltei. Espero que gostem. E Obrigada pelos comentários! ;) **

Severus estava planejando matar Lupin. Não uma morte rápida, mas algo lento e meticuloso, talvez um veneno exótico na mata-lobos. Tudo isso porque Lupin (já não mais Remus), era o responsável por sua miséria, graças ao lobo subnormal, ele tinha ido passear com Black e os meninos, e agora ele estava na primeira página da revista Coração de Bruxa, como um possível namorado do herdeiro da fortuna Black. Ele iria matar alguém antes do fim do café da manhã.

- Bom-dia Severus, por que essa cara logo de manhã? – Abraxas perguntou, chegando para tomar seu café.

- Estou planejando um assassinato. – Severus disse, calmamente.

- De Black? Não acho prudente, a mídia te chamaria de amante rejeitado ou coisa pior. – Abraxas disse, prático como sempre.

- Não dele, do lobo. Foi culpa dele que eu fui fotografado passeando com esse vira-lata, e depois que dançamos naquela festa o mundo mágico decidiu que ando atrás do pulguento. Como se isso fosse possível. – Severus disse, com desprezo.

- O que te deixou de mau humor para fazer ameaças logo de manhã? – Lucius perguntou, se sentando.

- Coração de Bruxa. – Abraxas disse, entregando a revista para o filho.

Lucius leu a matéria e comentou:

- Essa foto te desmerece muito, eu pediria uma idenização só por isso.

- Eles me fazem parecer uma debutante desesperada correndo atrás das calças do Black e você está preocupado com a foto?

- Claro, porque ser associado a Black é menos preocupante que uma foto ruim.

- Na minha opinião sim. – Lucius disse. – Podia ser pior, pelo menos ele não é Hufflepuff.

- Por favor filho, eu estou comendo. – Abraxas protestou com cara de nojo.

Remus apareceu nesse momento, com grandes olheiras e cara de cansaço.

- Pelo visto, eu não preciso matá-lo. Você fará isso sozinho, exaustão sexual. – Severus disse, olhando para Lucius.

O loiro fez um gesto de desdém.

- Não me culpe, ele esteve a noite toda com Black e uns amiguinhos.

- Deixando meu filho sozinho para ir para a farraa, Lupin? Isso não é bom. – Abraxas disse, com aquela calma assustadora.

- Oh sim, foi uma farra tremenda. Os dois dementadores e a criação de bichos-papões foi muito divertida. – Remus respondeu, sorrindo.

- Parece uma festa pra mim. – Abraxas disse, mais relaxado. – O que foi fazer lá?

- Sou especialista em Defensa contra Artes das Trevas, fui como consultor para o Departamento de Aurores e desfiz um par de maldições desagradáveis antes que eles pudessem entrar, depois fiquei pra ajudar a capturar os bichos-papões.

- Ele quer trabalhar fora. – Lucius reclamou. – Mas alguém precisa ficar e cuidar dos meninos.

- Draco sempre foi cuidado pelos elfos. – Remus disse, suavemente.

- Mas os termos da guarda de Harry…

- Você já preparou a petição para mudar os termos depois que Sirius fez o velho ser destituído como testamenteiro dos Potter. Eu vou sair para trabalhar Lucius, não gosto de ser sustentado.

Lucius odiava quando Remus continuava calmo e sereno enquanto ele queria brigar. Por que ele tinha que ter saído com o leão zen?

- Faça o que quiser. – O loiro terminou por dizer, saindo da mesa.

- O que isso quer dizer realmente? – Remus perguntou a Severus e Abraxas.

- Resumindo? Para fazer o que ele quer a menos que queira dormir sozinho por um tempo. – Severus traduziu.

- Me lembro de James dizendo que namorar homens era mais simples que namorar mulheres. Ele era um idiota. – Remus comentou, sorrindo.

- Ele certamente nunca namorou um Malfoy. – Severus disse.

- Isso teria sido interessante. – Remus disse, pensando no cenário.

- Genes de Gryffindor? Nem pensar. – Abraxas disse, com uma careta de asco.

Remus riu, ele preferia não lembrar ao sogro que apesar de não ser descendente de Gryffindor era membro dessa casa.

X~X~X

Sirius era um bom auror, o melhor de sua geração na opinião de Moody. James teria sido bom e com tato político para ser o Chefe, mas Sirius era puro instinto. Ele podia dizer isso enquanto observava seu pupilo posicionar um par de novatos para a operação. Aquela era uma missão que praticamente todo auror queria, ninguém no departamento gostava de pedófilos, eles eram piores que comensais na opinião geral. Sirius tinha descoberto que tinha uma rede de troca de fotos e pequenos escravos trouxas na Inglaterra Mágica, mas pretendiam terminar com isso hoje. Pelas informações da seção de vigilância, alguns dos participantes ingleses iriam ter uma festinha no porão da Casa dos Gritos. Moody tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso, esse lugar era muito perto de Hogwarts para seu gosto, os alunos frequentavam aquele povoado e ele pretendia ter uma conversa com Dumbledore sobre segurança.

- Já está tarde, todos devem ter chegado. – Sirius disse, aparecendo silenciosamente a seu lado. – Vamos entrar agora, você vem?

- Não, fico com os novatos e se algum escapar, estaremos aqui. – Moody disse, querendo também que aquilo acabasse, antes do amanhecer de preferência.

- Cobrimos a saída no Salgueiro Lutador? – Sirius perguntou.

- Pedi ao professor de Defesa desse ano para ficar a postos, é um antigo auror.

- Bom. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso predatório. – Agora, vou prender alguns pervertidos.

- Faça como eu ensinei.

- Rápido, eficiente e limpo. – Sirius recitou.

Moody ficou extremamente orgulhoso quando poucos minutos depois, ouvia os gritos dos homens na reunião. Entrar e prender os magos levou menos de quatro minutos, depois, ele descobriu que era mais fácil dominar um mago que estava mais preocupado em vestir as calças do em que usar a varinha. Os aurores foram arrastando os presos para fora da Casa dos Gritos e aparatando na Central, ele conhecia alguns dos caras, trabalhadores burocráticos do Ministério, mas o que fez seu estômago revirar foi Argo Filch, aquele homem trabalhava em Hogwarts.

- Esse vai ser um dia de merda. – Moody disse, pensando nas complicações que essa prisão iria trazer.

- Por que? Nós prendemos os caras. – Um novato disse, ganhando um rosnado de Moody.

- Sim, e o Conselho Escolar vai ter filhotinhos quando souber que Hogwarts empregava um pedófilo. Vai ser o escândalo do ano isso sim.

- Então… não deveríamos prendê-lo? – O novato perguntou, confuso.

Moody bufou e deu um soco na cabeça do garoto.

- Prendemos todos os caras maus, sem exceções. Mas, às vezes, isso vai abrir a caixa de Pandora, entendeu?

- Sim, mas sr.? Filch cuida de algumas detenções… prefiro ter políticos em maus lençóis do que crianças com esse tipo de cara.

- Esse é o espírito garoto. – Moody disse, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro, que o fez tropeçar para a frente. – Mais tempo no ginásio rapaz, precisa de músculos.

- Sim senhor. – O novato, John era seu nome, respondeu, esfregando o ombro dolorido.

X~X~X

Remus e Lucius estavam sem se falar. Para ser mais específico, Lucius estava bravo com Remus e não falava com o lobisomem, que tinha decidido esperar calmamente até a birra do loiro passar. Mas, como eles eram os responsáveis diretos pelos meninos, era difícil para Lucius ignorar o lobo adequadamente, principalmente quando Draco queria passar um tempo na piscina.

- Papai! Você não vem? – O loirinho chamou-o.

- Não agora dragãozinho, daqui a pouco. – Respondeu de seu lugar numa espreguiçadeira.

Remus lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. O lobisomem estava na água com Draco firmemente seguro em seus braços. Era uma cena que agradava Lucius.

- Sua mãe enviou uma carta e um presente. – Lucius disse, se lembrando da missiva que tinha chegado essa manhã.

- Presente! – Draco bateu palmas.

- O que me lembra que o aniversário de alguém está chegando. – Lucius cantarolou.

- O meu! – Draco disse, animado. – Vamos ter festa, não vamos papai?

- Festa? – Harry perguntou, deixando de bater as perninhas na água.

Lucius olhou para o moreninho sentado na beira da piscina.

- Sim, vamos fazer uma festa de aniversário para Draco.

- Oh. – Disse o menino, com uma expressão estranha.

- E claro, vamos fazer uma festa brilhante para você no seu aniversário também. Vou até convidar os pobrezinhos Weasley.

- De verdade? – Harry perguntou, animado.

- Palavra de Malfoy.

Harry sorriu e foi dar um beijo molhado na bochecha de Lucius, que sorriu para o menino.

- Eu vi isso. – Remus disse, ajudando Draco a flutuar na água.

Lucius ignorou-o, e era bom o lobisomem não sair por ai espalhando sobre como ele trataba bem o menino Potter.

- Remus! Saia daí e venha me dar um beijo. – Sirius Black disse, aparecendo na área da piscina, muito atraente em seu uniforme de auror.

- Por que eu deveria? – Remus perguntou. – Draco é uma excelente companhia.

- Porque você me ama e eu mereço. Adivinha quem eu prendi? – Continuou Black, muito animado, se abaixando para pegar Harry no colo.

- Não faço ideia. Quem? – Remus perguntou, colocando Draco na beira da piscina porque ele queria brincar com Sirius também.

Sirius estava mais preocupado em jogar Harry para cima e fazer o menino rir do que responder ao amigo, depois foi a vez de pegar o "loirinho" e girá-lo no ar.

- Você está realmente feliz. – Remus observou.

- Sim, prendi Filch e um bando de… homens maus como ele. Onde está um beijo? – Sirius provocou.

Remus arregalou os olhos, e se aproximou emocionado do amigo.

- Mantenha as mãos longe Black. – Lucius grunhiu. – Beijos estão fora de questão.

- Mas eu preciso de um beijo de comemoração. – Sirius reclamou, e Draco que ainda estava em seu colo, estalou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Os risos foram generalizados depois disso, e foi assim que Abraxas e Severus os encontraram.

- Por que está confraternizando com o inimigo, Lucius? – Severus perguntou.

- Amor, isso não é modo de falar com seu namorado. E eu adoro quando você veste preto para me seduzir. – Sirius provocou-o.

- Dê-me meu afilhado para eu poder te amaldiçoar adequadamente. – Severus disse.

- Está ficando louco? – Sirius perguntou, abraçando-se ao loirinho. – Fique aqui e me proteja Draco, seu padrinho quer me enfeitiçar.

- Você me trouxe rãs de chocolate? – O menino perguntou, muito sério.

- Eu vim do trabalho, não tive tempo, mas…

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Draco tinha estirado os bracinhos para o avô, que o tirou dos braços de Black. A próxima coisa que Sirius sabia, era que tinha voado para dentro da piscina.

- Draco! Isso foi maldade. – Black reclamou, tossindo.

Longe de se sentir culpado, Draco correu para a beira da piscina.

- Me segula!

Lucius horrorizado, viu como seu herdeiro pulava para os braços de Sirius Black e Harry fazia a mesma coisa, indo parar nos braços fortes de Remus. Black parecia à vontade o suficiente para fazer sua túnica oficial desaparecer para ficar na água com os meninos.

- Esses dois malditos vão transformar os meninos em leõs desmiolados. – Abraxas chiou, estremecendo de desgosto.

- Eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. – Severus resmungou.

- Vou matá-los, isso resolveria. – Lucius disse, de mau humor. – Mas Black é útil, prendeu os pedófilos e o squib nojento. Isso vai me ajudar com o Wizengamot quando eles analisarem a revisão dos termos da guarda de Harry.

- E não são exatamente ruins de olhar, se querem minha opinião. – Abraxas disse, olhando apreciativamente para Remus e Sirius usando sungas.

Lucius gemeu em desgosto, seu pai era um descarado e Severus só ficou calado, Black tinha recuperado boa parte de seu físico e estava pecaminosamente molhado e alegre. Ele definitivamente precisava de um namorado, porque pensar em Black como algo atraente só podia ser falta de boa companhia.

X~X~X

Remus saiu com Sirius naquela noite. Os dois se encontraram na Caldeirão Furado.

- O loiro controlador te deixou sair? – Sirius provocou.

- Ele está bravo por causa das minhas consultorias para o Corpo de Aurores. Ele preferiria que eu ficasse em casa com os meninos.

Sirius fez uma careta depois de dar um gole em seu uísque de fogo.

- Ficar em casa soa muito entediante, mas e os meninos?

- Os elfos vão estar lá, e Abraxas passa mais tempo mimando os meninos do que trabalhando em seus negócios, se quer saber.

- Ele é estranho. Pensava que ele seria mais como meu pai. – Sirius disse, distraidamente.

- Não, ele é um bom homem. Manipulador, vingativo e perigoso ás vezes, mas um cara legal.

Sirius riu.

- Essas serpentes te tem na palma da mão.

- Ei! Não sou eu quem saí na Coração de Bruxa passeando bem pertinho de uma serpente.

- Ele estava perto para poder me enfeitiçar discretamente. – Sirius reclamou. – Ele sabe muito mais feitiços desagradáveis agora, fiquei dias com aquelas bolhas na mão. Ele é muito malvado, era só uma alisadinha de nada.

- Por favor, me diga que não estava apalpando Severus Snape. – Remus disse, chocado.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Ele só usa túnicas pretas que não me ajudam em nada, sou curioso. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Você gosta dele.

- Claro que não! Só porque ele tem uma bundinha atraente não quer dizer que eu goste do cara. – Sirius protestou, virando o resto de sua bebida.

- Não, mas você o perseguiu por anos.

- Porque ele era um seboso intrometido.

- Sim, porque ele dava mais atenção a Lily do que a você.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu prefiro caras bonitos ou mulheres com boas curvas. – Sirius afirmou emburrado.

- Então, não vai te incomodar que ele tenha saído com Lorde Antonhy, certo?

- Ele fez o quê? – Sirius praticamente gritou. – O cara é um pervertidinho.

- E você não?

- Bem… sim, mas Antonhy é pior. E depois fica se vangloriando no Clube.

- Clube? – Remus perguntou, meio perdido.

- Sim, os sangue-puro tem um Clube. É um lugar cheio de homens bebendo, jogando cartas e tendo sessões de massagem ou sauna.

- Soa um pouco esnobe.

- E é, mas as massagistas são mágicas, e é uma tradição.

- Desde quando você é tradicionalista?

- Desde que há bruxos nus numa sauna. – Sirius disse descaradamente. – Eu estava preso, sem sexo por um longo tempo. Estou carente.

- Você precisa de juízo. – Remus disse, num tom paternalista.

- Esse favor que você me pediu não é exatamente de um cara conservador. – Sirius disse, passando uma caixa encolhida para o amigo.

- Eu sou um cara conservador, e tradicional.

- Certo, porque colocar uma coleira no namorado é muito conservador. – Sirius zombou.

- Se você é um lobisomem isso é muito suave. Fenrir me chamaria de pudico.

Sirius fez um esgar de desgosto.

- Desculpe, esqueci do nosso acordo.

- Eu sei que ele não foi um mau alfa pra você, mas ele foi um criminoso de guerra que desfrutava imensamente em retalhar aurores.

- Eu sei, por isso é um assunto proibido. – Remus disse, ele entendia o dilema de Sirius.

- Ok… então, será que Snape sabe dos costumes pouco ortodoxos de Antonhy?

- Se não souber e não quiser participar, Severus pode se defender muito bem sozinho.

- Claro, claro…

X~X~X

Lucius ainda estava fazendo birra com Remus, mas não tinha expulsado o lobo do quarto, só não fez sexo com ele depois de ficar passeando de maneira muito sexy, isso era um castigo depois de tudo. Lucius era um provocador, e estava indo para o quarto só de roupão depois de um banho relaxante. Viu Remus deitado na cama com um livro e se dirigiu a sua penteadeira, soltou os cabelos do coque frouxo que tinha usado durante o banho e soltou o roupão.

- Precisa de ajuda com a loção? – Remus perguntou.

- Planejando alguma coisa? – Lucius retrucou.

- Talvez te dar algo que mandei buscar depois da nossa primeira noite.

Draco era definitivamente filho de Lucius, porque os dois ficavam igualmente animados com a perspectiva de presentes.

- Me dá! – Lucius ordenou, estendendo a mão.

- Mas não é assim que funciona gatinho.

Lucius fez um beicinho.

- Eu aceito jogar, mas eu não quero foder.

- Posso usar as mãos? – Remus perguntou.

- E a sua boca se for o caso.

- Sistema de cores, ok?

- Bom. – Disse Lucius se levantando e caminhando para a cama.

Remus pegou o pote da loção de pele de Lucius. Severus poderia ser especialista em produtos de beleza pela quantidade de coisas que ele produzia para o loiro.

- Tire esse roupão do meu caminho. – Remus demandou.

Lucius deixou a seda escorregar de seus quadris e foi engatinhando até estar entre as pernas do lobisomem. Remus mordiscou seus lábios antes de virá-lo, deixando-o de costas para ele, seus cabelos foram jogados por cima de seu ombro, deixando as costas livres. A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi o creme gelado caindo ao longo de suas costas, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Remus era bom com as mãos e terminou massageando seus ombros de forma que o fez suspirar de prazer.

- Deite-se. – O lobo ordenou.

O loiro não demorou em cair de barriga para baixo, de modo que logo, estava ganhando uma massagem completa em suas costas, ele praticamente ronronou quando Remus começou a usar os polegares para massagear a linha de sua coluna.

- O que eu disse? Um gatinho manhoso. – Remus disse junto a seu ouvido.

Lucius não iria retrucar, porque provavelmente iria ganhar um par de mordidas como castigo, e ele não queria ficar marcado… ainda. Deixou-se virar pelo lobo e não estranhou quando ele espalhou loção por todo seu peito, para logo massageá-lo inteiro, nunca baixando além da linha de sua cintura. O lobisomem estava muito inspirado naquela noite, porque o fez se contorcer com carícias em seus mamilos. Lucius praticamente estava implorando por um contato mais efetivo quando Remus começou a beliscar e puxar os mamilos que tinha endurecido com suas carícias circulares. Lucius gemeu lastimosamente, sentindo-se endurecer rapidamente, principalmente porque o lobo era metódico, e não se cansava de puxar e beliscar, até deixar os mamilos rosados de Lucius inchados e numa cor muito mais escura que o normal.

- Você vai ficar ainda mais bonito quando eu terminar com isso. – Remus disse.

Lucius ia replicar, mas Remus colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

- Gatinhos não falam, eles gemem e ronronam. – Remus disse, puxando-o para seu colo.

O loiro sorriu ao imaginar o que o lobisomem queria fazer. E ele não se importava de ser o gatinho mimado de um grande lobo mau, nem um pouco. Quando Remus deslizou os dedos por seus cabelos, ele gemeu de prazer, e quando o lobisomem convocou sua escova e começou a pentear os fios ele pensou que deveria se casar amanhã com o bastardo. Poucas pessoas sabiam pentear cabelos adequadamente, e isso era de alguma forma incrivelmente excitante. Remus era paciente e deslizava os dedos depois da escova, se preocupando em massagear seu couro cabeludo, e ele realmente poderia ronronar de prazer ali.

- Bastardo habilidoso. – Ele murmurou, de olhos fechados, mal se dando conta de que tinha dito o pensamento em voz alta.

Os movimentos de Remus pararam.

- Estamos um pouco distraídos hoje, certo? Talvez você precise de mais estímulo para se comportar.

Lucius não protestou quando Remus virou-o em seu colo, ele afundou seu rosto num dos travesseiros, sabendo perfeitamente o que viria depois disso. Em vez da mão do lobisomem alisando sua bunda, ele sentiu o cabo de prata de sua escova de cabelos.

- É uma linda escova que você tem aqui. – Remus disse, calmamente.

Lucius respirou fundo, sua escova era de prata, pesada e linda, com entalhes de runas. Uma obra de arte que seria usada para espancá-lo, ideia que o fez se mover inquieto no colo do lobisomem, esfregando sua ereção sobre a coxa musculosa de Remus. O golpe seco da escova em sua pele aveludada o fez chiar, ele apertou os lençóis quando o segundo golpe o fez tensionar todo o corpo. Remus continuou espancando-o, ignorando a forma como ele se esfregava descaradamente em sua coxa, ou o fato de que estava choramingando abertamente. O lobisomem só pareceu satisfeito quando Lucius já sentia seu traseiro quente e palpitando, então, em vez da escova, ele tinha a mão levemente calejada de Remus acariciando sua bunda.

- Tão vermelho e quente. – Remus murmurou.

Lucius sabia que quente ele estava, mais ainda quando seu amante pegou uma caixa que estava na mesa de cabeceira e abriu. Ele sentiu algo delicado e suave ser arrastado de sua perna até a pele lastimada de sua bunda, ele se virou e viu um plugue com uma cauda aveludada branca. Ele gemeu quando Remus murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação, seu buraco agora estava molhado e sendo sondado por dois dedos do lobisomem. Ele amava o quão rude e atencioso Remus podia ser ao mesmo tempo, o lobisomem era um provocador também, e fodeu-o lentamente com os dedos, até tê-lo ofegante e ter seu pijama molhado com a fricção de sua ereção nele. Quando estava pronto para pedir para ser devidamente fodido (quem liga se ele quer trabalhar fora?), Remus tirou os dedos de dentro dele e deslizou sem prévio aviso o plugue, fazendo-o gemer longamente e contrair seu canal em volta do brinquedo.

Remus sorriu quando Lucius se arqueou e gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas, provavelmente querendo ser estimulado com o plugue, mas ele não ia conseguir nada disso, por enquanto pelo menos. O lobisomem sorriu quando fez o loiro se sentar, ele agarrou a ereção palpitante de Lucius e usou o polegar para acariciar a ponta, bem devagar.

- Eu disse que ia conseguir uma coleira bonita para o meu gatinho, não disse? Quer vê-la?

Lucius gemeu, ele queria que Remus colocasse as mãos para trabalhar e que o masturbasse, não queria bater papo, e como não podia reclamar em voz alta, chiou insatisfeito e moveu os quadris. O lobo riu de sua inquietação e tirou a coleira de dentro da caixa. Era de couro vermelho, muito brilhante e chamativo, tinha um corte em "v" e um guizo pendurado nela, era linda. O loiro sempre gostou de ter coisas bonitas, por isso, fez um som de satisfação quando Remus tirou seu cabelo do caminho e colocou a coleira em seu pescoço. A magia fez com que ela se ajustasse e ficasse exatamente no lugar.

- Meu lindo gatinho. – Remus murmurou no ouvido de Lucius.

Lucius se arrepiou quando a voz rouca do lobisomem enviou vibrações por seu corpo. Ele ficou extremamente satisfeito quando sentiu a mão forte de Remus agarrando sua ereção, movendo a mão preguiçosamente para cima e para baixo. Lucius sentiu seu membro endurecido palpitar ainda mais forte e empapar a mão que o acariciava, não demorou para o loiro estar ofegante e ansioso por um toque mais forte, por isso, ele gemeu inconsolável quando um anel de couro vermelho, combinando com sua coleira surgiu na base de seu pênis, num bonito contraste com a pele extremamente pálida e os pelos suaves.

- Desgraçado. – O loiro disse, com um beicinho.

Remus riu.

- Falando de novo? Essa vai ser uma longa noite, não acha?

Com um passe da varinha do lobisomem, o plugue dentro dele passou a vibrar. Eram brinquedos mágicos e ele duvidava que fosse gozar em alguma hora antes do sol surgir. Remus era um filho da puta quando queria, e ele amava isso.

X~X~X

Sirius quase nunca tinha dias de folga completos. Ele tecnicamente estava de folga, mas ainda assim, sua insígnia estava em sua túnica, ela brilharia se ele fosse necessário em alguma emergência. Era domingo e Moony com certeza não estaria disponível, já que tinha vários brinquedinhos para usar com o loiro, se James estivesse vivo estaria rindo da situação. O intelectual e pacato Moony sempre teve aventuras mais picantes que a dele, o terrível e sexy Sirius, isso desde a escola. Ninguém desconfiava que aquele rapaz que vivia atrás de livros era capaz de amarrar e fazer implorar por clemência rapazes mais velhos, geralmente jogadores de quadribol. Ele estava sorrindo com esse tipo de recordação quando alguém se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Pessoas consideram de boa educação saudar e ser convidado antes de se sentar. – Ele disse, num tom de voz mordaz.

- Pessoas consideram de boa educação entrar em Slytherin quando se é um Black, e bem, se casar com um puro-sangue, mas nenhum de nós faz coisas desse tipo, certo?

Sirius sorriu imensamente.

- Andy, minha prima rebelde! – Ele disse, indo abraçá-la.

- Se controle Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin. – Ela disse, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

- Slytherin até os ossos. – Ele resmungou, mas sorriu.

- Sempre. Então, vejo que se recuperou de sua estadia na cadeia.

- Quase totalmente, ainda preciso ganhar um peso, mas trabalhando como auror é meio difícil. E você? O pobre Ted ainda te aguenta?

- Ele parece inconsolável porque nossa garotinha vai entrar em Hogwarts logo, ele ainda tem esse esquema escolar trouxa na cabeça. – Ela disse.

- Sua filha já está tão grande assim?

- Sim, começa no próximo setembro.

- Eu estou velho. – Sirius reclamou.

- Deixe de ser dramático, se preocupe quando chegar aos trinta.

- Diga isso ao Remus, ele fica me dizendo pra tomar juízo e me casar.

- Com esse rapaz Snape? Me parece um Slytherin de qualidade, e pode colocar rédeas em você. Como matriarca Black restante, aprovo o candidato. – Ela brincou, balançando um exemplar de Coração de Bruxa.

- Isso é uma conspiração? Ele é um morcego seboso e mau humorado. – Sirius resmungou. – Eu estava pensando naquela bruxa ali, o que acha?

Andrômeda olhou para a mocinha que ria com as amigas lançando olhares na direção de seu primo.

- Nem pensar, o retrato da tia Walburga a faria sair correndo e traumatizada para a vida toda.

- Pensando por esse lado, Snape até poderia fazê-la calar a boca.

Andrômeda riu e se levantou.

- Tenho que ir, me mande uma coruja para marcarmos um chá. Só vim até o Beco fazer compras rápidas e já é quase hora do jantar. Se cuide.

- Você também, mande lembranças a família.

Andrômeda sacudiu a cabeça e passou para o lado trouxa do Caldeirão Furado, deixando Sirius pensando no que faria com o resto de sua noite. Ele pediu mais um uísque de fogo e quando a garçonete terminou de recarregar seu copo, outra pessoa se sentou a sua frente, dessa vez, alguém que não o fez sorrir.

- Lorde Antonhy, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou, com cara de desinteresse.

- Sirius, o que está querendo? – Antonhy foi direto ao ponto, com um ar de arrogância irritante.

Sirius não era do tipo esnobe, quer dizer, ele era, mas geralmente ele não usava esse tipo de argumento, basicamente porque o lembrava demais de sua mãe. Mas, vamos lá, o cara estava pedindo.

- É Lorde Black para você. Minha casa está acima da sua, não se esqueça de onde veio. – Ele disse, com desprezo.

O auror não conteve um sorriso de escárnio quando viu o outro homem engolir a má resposta.

- Peço desculpas Lorde Black, mas deve entender minha irritação, já que eu estou cortejando Severus Snape e você foi associado a ele de novo numa revista.

- Querido Sev, ele me quer. Não fique com inveja, sou mais bonito. – Sirius disse.

- Nós dois sabemos que um homem como Severus, tutelado por Abraxas Malfoy e descendente dos Prince jamais daria a você um segundo olhar. Além disso, aquele pássaro já é meu, se afaste Black. – Antonhy disse, se levantando e partindo com o que deveria ser dignidade.

Sirius não gostou do jeito que o idiota se referia a Snape, o cara era um seboso, mas era mais que um troféu.

- Vou ter que aquele idiota de bunda gostosinha desse aproveitador. – Ele disse a si mesmo. – Ele vai ficar me devendo pela eternidade.

E o auror ignorou a vozinha em sua cabeça, muito parecida com a de sua mãe para seu gosto, que insistia que ele ia adorar fazer a corte a Severus Snape e sua bunda.

**E foi isso, o que acharam? **

**E eu tenho uma nova fic, passem por lá para dar uma olhada. **

**Beijos.**


	12. Em Flagrante

**Olá, eu voltei. Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado e que não dá pra responder por PM. Vcs são uns lindos. ;) **

Remus decidiu que festas de aniversário infantis para os Malfoy eram acontecimentos gigantescos. Ele tinha pensado que Lucius faria algo simples e alegre no jardim, mas tinha se enganado redondamente. O loiro tinha dito que iria chamar uma organizadora de festas, uma puro-sangue cuja família tinha perdido o dinheiro, mas não o orgulho ou o nome, mas Remus detestou a ideia quando ouviu o nome de Adélia Farberson, aquela mulher era a pessoa mais desagradável que ele conhecia.

- Não podemos fazer isso nós mesmos? – Remus perguntou.

- Claro que poderíamos, mas ela é uma profissional. – Lucius disse.

- Uma profissional em ser esnobe, você quer dizer. – O lobisomem disse.

- Isso também, você a conhece? – Lucius perguntou, interessado no motivo da hostilidade do lobisomem.

- Tive o azar de trabalhar para ela durante alguns verões enquanto estudei em Hogwarts, fui garçom, precisava do dinheiro.

- Oh, e a achou tão ruim assim?

- Sim, ela é uma feitora de escravos. – Remus disse, cruzando os braços. – Pode ser mais detalhista que você, os talheres não podem estar nem uma polegada fora do lugar, os copos absolutamente transparentes…

Lucius riu.

- Está exagerando. Ela é uma mulher muito forte, o avô perdeu a maior parte da fortuna da família nas mesas de jogo, o pai foi um tolo que os levou a miséria tentando recuperar o dinheiro com investimentos fantasiosos. Ela poderia ter se casado com algum velhote rico, mas preferiu trabalhar. Salvou a mansão da família transformando-a num local para eventos e trabalhando duro com o que tinha. Não te soa muito corajoso?

Remus franziu a testa, ele nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- A vida tem muito matizes de cinza, pensei que já teria aprendido isso a essa altura.

O lobisomem sorriu, e puxou o loiro para seus braços.

- Eu sei, mas não venha me dizer que ela não se diverte aterrorizando os garçons e todo o pessoal que trabalha pra ela.

- Ela é uma slytherin, claro que se diverte. – Lucius disse, revirando os olhos.

- Serpentes muito malvadas. – Remus murmurou, beijando os lábios macios do loiro.

- Sr. Remus está beijando o meu papai. – Os dois ouviram a voz chocada de Draco.

- Não, o sr. Lucius está beijando o sr. Remus. – Harry discordou do amiguinho.

- Papai, quem está beijando? – Draco exigiu atenção de seu progenitor.

Os dois homens tinham a esperança de não ter que responder aquela pergunta, se desgrudaram cuidadosamente e olharam para os dois meninos.

- Na verdade, nós dois nos beijamos. – Remus disse. – Então, os dois estão certos.

Lucius estava tentado a contestar essa afirmação, mas deixou passar. Estava mais interessado em porque Harry fez uma caretinha e cruzou os braços.

- Então, agora eu vou ter dois papais igual ao Theo? – Draco perguntou, interessado.

Remus pensou em negar, mas ele não tinha planos de deixar seu companheiro de vida escapar de suas garras nunca mais, e Draco fazia parte do pacote.

- Se você quiser posso ser seu papai também, já que eu e seu pai estamos namorando. – Remus disse.

- Posso contar aos meus amigos? Eles vão ficar com inveja porque agora tenho dois papais que gostam de mim, e uma mamãe que manda presentes. – Draco disse. – O papai da Pansy não manda presentes e nem gosta muito dela.

- Draco! Não pode falar uma coisa dessas da sua amiguinha. – Remus disse, horrorizado.

- Mas é verdade! – O menino protestou, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Sim, mas Pansy pode ficar triste se você falar disso. – Lucius disse. – Não fique repetindo essas coisas, entendeu?

- Mesmo quando ela for uma chata?

- Sim, mesmo assim. – Lucius disse. – Fale do cabelo dela se for o caso, aquele penteado é horrível.

- Sim! – Draco comemorou, deixando Remus perplexo com os loiros.

- E você Harry, por que essa carinha? – Lucius perguntou, se abaixando para poder os olhos do menino.

- Por que eu não tenho nenhum papai e nenhuma mamãe? – O menino perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não seja tolinho, menino bonito. Você tem um papai e uma mamãe, só que eles não estão aqui, eles morreram, estão no céu.

- Por quê?

- Porque às vezes, coisas ruins acontecem. Remus vai te mostrar as fotos deles e você vai ver como se parece com os dois, tudo bem?

- Sim!

- Eu vou também. – Draco disse.

Lucius olhou para Remus, esperando que ele pegasse os meninos para ir mostrar as fotos dos Potter.

- Sim, vamos lá garotos. – O lobisomem disse numa voz forçada, e Lucius soube que ele estava sofrendo pela lembrança da morte dos amigos.

X~X~X

Sirius estava cansado quando chegou a Grimmauld Place naquela noite. Ele e seu grupo tinham tido um dia horrível, caçando um mago que tinha se especializado em roubar arte trouxa, tinha sido difícil capturar o idiota. Ele ficava aparatando de uma cidade a outra, e como conhecia o mundo trouxa melhor que eles, sempre escolhia aparecer num lugar lotado, impossibilitando uma prisão discreta e escapando por entre a multidão de civis. Tinha sido um jogo irritante de gato e rato, claro que eles o pegaram no final, mas tinha sido um saco e ele tinha corrido praticamente uma maratona.

- Sei que está ai Moony, mas estou um caco pra brincar de te procurar. – O auror disse, caindo pesadamente no sofá.

- Ficando velho para o trabalho Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

- Eu sou um Black, nós não fomos feitos para correr atrás de ladrõezinhos estúpidos. – Sirius disse, calmamente. – O cara era um fanático por arte que resolveu usar magia para roubar museus trouxas.

- Algo de bom gosto? – Remus perguntou, Lily o tinha arrastado por vários museus em sua época de escola.

- Não conheço os artistas, mas ele invadiu o Louvre, o Prado, o Reina Sofia… o pegamos aqui em Londres… no museu de cera! É um idiota, com tantos bons museus ele queria roubar justo o Madame Tussauds. É uma afronta.

Remus sorriu.

- Vai ver ele queria dar vida a uma estátua específica.

- Como você sabia? – Sirius perguntou, chocado.

- Quem?

- Um tal de Michael Jackson, ele queria que a forma animada cantasse pra ele. – Sirius disse. – Cada ser bizarro que me aparece nesse trabalho.

- Imagino. – Remus disse, estendendo um copo de uísque ao amigo.

- Hum. Está me dando bebida, o que está passado pela sua mente Moony? Não precisa me embebedar para propor um trio.

Remus deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Posso perfeitamente cuidar do meu companheiro sozinho, muito obrigado.

- Pena… ele tem uma bela bunda. – Sirius disse, sorrindo descaradamente, e se encolhendo ao ouvir Remus rosnando. – Não precisa ficar territorial Moony, juro que serei um cachorro comportado.

- É bom pra você. – Remus disse, seriamente. – Mas vim falar do Harry.

- Algum problema? – Sirius perguntou, se sentando e ficando sério imediatamente.

- Não sei, hoje ele e Draco viram quando eu e Lucius nos beijávamos. Draco ficou alegre porque agora vai ter dois papai e uma mamãe. – Remus disse com carinho. – E Harry se deprimiu porque não tem nenhum, eu mostrei a ele fotos de Lily e James, mas não foi a mesma coisa.

- Entendo, deve ser difícil pra ele entender.

- Sim, por isso tive uma ideia, mas resolvi falar com você primeiro porque afinal, você é o padrinho.

- E você o cria. – Sirius disse, suavemente. – Melhor do que eu poderia, com certeza.

- Queria dizer ao Harry que pode me chamar de pai se ele tocar no assunto de novo.

Sirius sorriu.

- James não se importaria Moony. Ele me escolheu para ser padrinho, mas tenho certeza que ele e Lily sabiam que você faria todo o trabalho duro, os dois sempre acharam que íamos nos casar. – Sirius disse, com malícia.

- Verdade, acha que ele está se revirando no túmulo pela minha escolha? – Remus perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim! E Lily está rindo dele, dizendo que é bem-feito.

- Sinto falta deles. – Remus disse, deprimido.

- Eu também, eu também. – Sirius disse, engolindo o resto de seu uísque.

X~X~X

Alguns dias depois, Remus estava colocando Harry para dormir, quando o menino interrompeu a história para perguntar:

- Por que papai e mamãe não tem um quadro que fala?

- Porque eles não tiveram tempo de mandar fazer um. – Remus disse, sorrindo. – Mas posso dizer que eles te amam e que estariam orgulhosos de como você cresceu tanto!

- Você me ama Moony?

- Claro que sim! Você é meu filhotinho bonito. – Remus disse, beijando uma bochecha rechonchuda. Harry realmente tinha recuperado sua saúde e o aspecto de um menino saudável. Draco era magro, ágil e alto para a idade, Harry tinha crescido, mas era mais baixo que o loiro e agora tinha o aspecto de um querubim, com bochechas salientes e grandes olhos pidões.

- E se vai ser papai do Draco, pode ser meu papai também?

- Claro que sim, pode me chamar de papai quando quiser.

Harry corou e sorriu.

- Já é hora de dormir filhote, feche os olhos e tenha sonhos bonitos. Boa-noite Harry.

- Boa-noite papai. – O menino disse baixinho, corando de timidez de novo.

Remus desceu para jantar sorrindo como um bobo.

- Os meninos dormiram? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Sim, Draco sempre dorme tão facilmente que me assusta. – Remus comentou.

- Em compensação, Harry luta contra o sono até o último momento e depois não quer acordar de manhã. – Lucius disse, sorrindo. – Pequeno leão preguiçoso.

- Já se conformou que ele será um gryffindor?

- Ainda tenho esperanças, mas nem pense em converter meu filho. – Lucius disse, ameaçadoramente.

- Draco é mais sly que vocês algumas vezes.

- Verdade. – Abraxas disse, orgulhoso. – E os convites da festa dele já foram enviados. Adélia os fez em formato de dragão, uma coisa muito interessante.

- Sim, ela é muito eficiente. Nós vamos precisar ajustar a proteção da mansão para o grupo de trabalhadores que vem montar a festa.

- Só depois que investigarem os empregados. – Abraxas disse.

- Pensei que ela fizesse isso. – Remus disse.

- Todo mundo mente Lupin, segurança nunca é demais. – Severus disse.

- Você pode voltar a me chamar de Remus, sabe? Não tenho culpa que um jornalista fique seguindo o Sirius.

- Não, mas quem insistiu em tirar o vira-lata da cadeia? – Sevrus perguntou.

- Você concordou! – Remus disse, incrédulo.

- Mudei de ideia. Podemos prendê-lo de novo? – O pocionista pergunta a Abraxas, com um olhar muito sério.

- Agora não, é um aliado contra o velho e até que um auror eficaz. – Abraxas respondeu, seriamente, para esconder seu divertimento.

- Droga de vida! – Severus resmungou. – Vou ter que me casar com Anthony, porque juro por Merlin que não aguento mais ouvir risinhos e sussurros de como tenho sorte em ter a atenção do babaca Black.

- Isso não é motivo para se casar. – Lucius disse. – Ele pelo menos tem bons atributos?

- Ele não discute comigo. – Severus disse, dando de ombros.

- Ele é o último da linhagem Sev, ele deve querer alguns filhos, talvez um time inteiro de quadribol. Já falaram disso? – Lucius provocou o amigo.

- Não seja desagradável. – Severus disse, com uma careta. – Ele é um homem educado.

- Ele pelo menos te beijou, certo?

Severus apenas corou, o que foi resposta suficiente para Lucius, que gemeu.

- Que raio de namoro é esse? Vocês dois tem saído juntos quase todas as noites, o que ficam fazendo? – Lucius questionou o amigo.

- Nós fomos ao teatro, jantamos e ele me levou para conhecer a propriedade da família.

- E ele não fez nada? Isso é estranho, Sirius disse que ele era famoso por suas preferências muito específicas, se é que me entende. – Remus disse.

- Ele é um homem muito educado, e Black deve estar pensando que todos são pervertidos como ele. – Severus resmungou.

- Normalmente são. – Abraxas disse, desconfiado. Ele tinha deixado esse namoro evoluir porque Black tinha ficado verde de ciúmes, mas se o auror não fizesse nada em breve, ele faria.

- Ele vem a festa de Draco, então vocês vão poder ver como ele é adequado. – Severus disse.

- Me parece boa ideia. – Lucius disse.

- Muito boa. – Abraxas disse.

X~X~X

Harry detestava quando tinha que usar uma túnica completa, não que ele tivesse usado antes, mas quando seu papai Remus terminou de arrumá-lo, ele estava desconfortável.

- Isso atrapalha. – O menino reclamou, puxando a gola da roupa formal.

- Eu sei, mas é o aniversário de Draco, não quer ficar bonito e impressionar os convidados? Vai conhecer os amiguinho de Draco hoje e eles vão estar usando roupas assim também.

- Tudo bem, mas como vamos brincar desse jeito? – Harry perguntou.

- Tenho certeza que vão dar um jeito. – Remus disse, mesmo que concordasse com o pequeno, era absurdo ter as crianças em roupas tão formais, eles iam sujar ou rasgar as túnicas, e ele sabia que tinham custado uma pequena fortuna, claro que Sirius e Lucius tinham tido ataques de horror quando ele disse que era besteira gastar tanto numa roupa que Harry só ia usar uma vez.

- Estou bonito? – Harry perguntou.

- Lindo!

E era verdade, claro. A túnica azul tinha ficado perfeita no menino e as botinhas brilhantes de couro de dragão completavam o traje.

- Sim, mas não está mais bonito que eu. – Draco disse, entrando no quarto do amiguinho, seguido por seu pai.

Remus sorriu, Draco estava usando uma túnica verde e prata e estava lindo realmente. Lucius não tinha colocado gel no cabelo do menino, que caía lindamente pelo rosto.

- Você está bonito Draco. – Harry disse, sorrindo. – E cheiroso.

Draco corou, mas abraçou o amiguinho.

- Papai me deixou usar o perfume dele. – Draco contou, todo orgulhoso para Remus.

- Sim, percebi. – Remus disse. – Agora, vamos descer meninos, porque Draco tem que receber todos os convidados. E se lembram, certo? Ainda é segredo que eu e Lucius somos namorados.

- Não podemos contar. – Os meninos recitaram, obedientemente.

- Isso mesmo, bons meninos. – Lucius elogiou. – Agora, desçam sem correr.

Os meninos deram as mãos e saíram do quarto sorrindo.

- Harry é meio lobisomem e ninguém sabia? – O loiro brincou.

- Claro que não, ele só gosta de bons perfumes. – Remus disse, agarrando a cintura de Lucius e beijando-o.

- Seja um bom lobinho e não comece nada que não pode terminar pelas próximas horas.

- Tudo bem, mas espero ganhar um prêmio por aguentar esse bando de puro-sangue esnobes hoje.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

X~X~X

Sirius chegou a festa depois que todos os convidados estavam lá. Ele usava sua túnica auror de gala e arrancou suspiros das jovenzinhas tolas, o que o fez sorrir. Elas não estavam nem perto de serem escolhidas por ele, pobrezinhas. Ele ouviu as crianças rindo no jardim e foi diretamente para lá, depois de apenas dar um aceno para os Malfoy.

- Ei crianças! – Ele gritou, ao ver o grupo que era observado por dois jovens adolescentes.

- Padin! – Harry gritou, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Tio Sirius. – Draco fez a mesma coisa.

Sirius ergueu um menino em cada braço, beijando ambas as bochechas.

- Olá rapazes! Estão muito bonitos hoje. Estão brincando bastante?

- Tem um carrossel ali, gosto do hipo… hipo…

- Hipogrifo. – Sirius ajudou o afilhado. – Também gosto dele Harry, e deixei seu presente lá na porta Draco.

- O que é? – O loirinho perguntou, excitado.

- Uma surpresa, vai ver quando abrir os outros. Agora, o que acham de ajudar o Sirius numa brincadeirinha com o homem que está com Severus?

- Eu não gostei dele, ele nem me disse como estou bonito. – Draco disse, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Viu só? Ele é chato e quer tirar o seu padrinho de mim.

- Você gosta do meu padin? – Draco perguntou.

Sirius franziu a testa, ele não queria mentir para as crianças, isso era algo ruim.

- Eu não quero que ele se case com aquele chato.

- Ok, o que temos que fazer? – Draco perguntou, animado.

- Papai Remus vai ficar bravo, não vai? – Harry perguntou, mas tinha os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sim, mas é só correr e se esconder no colo do vovô Braxas. – Draco disse, sacudindo a mãozinha, tirando importância disso.

- Isso mesmo! O que temos que fazer Pad? – Harry perguntou.

Sirius sorriu, esses dois dariam excelentes marotos. E Remus, que viu Sirius cochichar e conspirar com os meninos sabia que nada de bom estava por vir daquilo.

- Sirius vai aprontar alguma. – Remus disse, se aproximando de Abraxas.

- Acho bom, já estou me cansando de ver aquele lordezinho andando por ai como se Severus pertencesse a ele.

Remus olhou boquiaberto para o homem mais velho.

- O quê? Sou sly, deixo o trabalho sujo para vocês leõezinhos.

X~X~X

Draco e Harry lideraram uma comitiva de crianças para onde Severus e Antonhy estavam sentados, conversando com alguns amigos.

- Qual é o problema Draco? Já não querem brincar? – Severus perguntou, estranhando ver todos as crianças por ali.

- Sim, mas precisamos de um adulto pra brincar com a gente. – O loirinho disse.

- Para isso estão os recriadores. – Severus disse, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas eles disseram que não podem fazer magia! – Draco protestou, batendo o pézinho e sendo apoiado por vários amiguinhos.

Severus suspirou. Os recriadores eram menores de idade e só estavam lá para controlar as crianças nos brinquedos.

- Do que diabos você quer brincar que não tem nesse jardim? – Severus perguntou, porque todo o jardim estava cheio de brinquedos, um carrossel, uma casinha de bonecas, um pula-pula mágico e até uma pequena pista de corrida de vassouras.

- Não seja mau comigo no meu aniversário padrinho! – Draco disse, cruzando os bracinhos. – Vou pedir ao tio Sirius, ele sim vai querer brincar.

- Ouvi meu nome? – Sirius disse, aparecendo ao lado dos meninos.

- Padin Severus… – O pocionista soube que estava encrencado nessa hora. – … não quer brincar comigo. – Draco disse na maior cara de pau para o animago.

- Sev, querido, não pode ser tão mau com as crianças. Assim vou pensar que você não vai ser um bom portador para nossos filhos. – Sirius disse, carinhosamente, fazendo Sevrus fechar a cara em desgosto puro.

- Não seja atrevido, vira-lata! – Severus grita.

Sirius viu quando Harry se esgueirou e verteu o pó no cálice de Anthony, sem que nenhum adulto notasse, o garoto tinha futuro.

- Não seja rancoroso Sev, já te disse que aquelas fofocas sobre mim e Lady Sybil eram só fofocas. Lady Zabinni estava na festa, diga a ele que foi só uma dança inocente. – Sirius pede, com um olhar suplicante.

A lindíssima mulher sorriu por trás de seu champanhe e piscou para Sirius, ela sabia muito bem que ele estava fingindo, mas seguiu o jogo.

- Ele está certo Severus, foi só uma dança e a garota se derreteu toda. Não fique ciumento por causa dessa tolice.

Sirius se esforçou para não rir quando viu Severus engasgar de raiva e franzir os lábios fortemente, se esforçando para não praguejar feio na frente das crianças, que seguiam a conversa muito animadas.

- Lord Black está sendo muito fantasioso. Severus é meu prometido e não teria motivos pra ter ciúmes dele, é uma pena que fique correndo atrás do que já tem dono. – Lord Anthony disse, puxando Severus pela cintura mais para perto dele.

Dessa vez Sirius sabia que a careta de ódio não era pra ele. Qualquer pessoa com dois neurônios saberia melhor que se dizer "dono" de Severus Snape, mas o pocionista fez um grande esforço para não amaldiçoar seu suposto prometido.

- Black deve estar sofrendo de alucinações pós- Azkaban, eu nunca teria ciúmes de você, vira-lata.

Sirius faz cara de cachorrinho sem dono, mas por dentro sorri, já que Lord Anthony, muito orgulhos da declaração do pocionista dá um gole em seu champanhe e aumenta mais ainda sua pose presunçosa.

- Seu padrinho está bravo comigo Draco, do que queria brincar mesmo? – O animago pergunta ao loirinho.

- Queremos que encante os bichos do carrossel para andarmos pelo jardim. – Draco disse, conforme o combinado.

- Para sorte de vocês, sou um discípulo muito eficiente da Minnie McGonagall e sei fazer isso perfeitamente. – Sirius disse, sorrindo. – Está anotando Sev? Seu futuro esposo tem vários predicados.

Severus trincou os dentes, ou seria incapaz de se impedir de amaldiçoar o vira-lata e fazer um escândalo na festa de seu afilhado.

- Isso… – Anthony começou a dizer, mas parou quando percebeu que de sua boca saíam várias bolhas de sabão em diferentes formatos.

- Vejam só crianças, tio Tony está fazendo bolhas bonitas para vocês brincarem! – Sirius disse. – Vão lá brincar com ele.

Lord Anthony mal podia abrir a boca para começar a amaldiçoar porque só saíam bolhas, e as crianças o rodeavam pulando e gritando felizes por terem bolhas de diferentes tamanhos e formatos para brincar. Os adultos começaram a rir, enfurecendo ainda mais o homem, que não via maneira de se livrar das crianças ou das bolhas, que agora se acumulavam em sua boca, obrigando-o a falar para se livrar delas.

- SIRIUS BLACK! Isso é coisa sua vira-lata sarnento. – Snape gritou.

- Claro que não! Nem cheguei perto dele, mesmo que meu coração me dissesse pra me livrar do atrevido. – Sirius disse, descaradamente.

Severus ficou lívido e saiu de perto da confusão, sua capa esvoaçando dramaticamente atrás dele.

- Senhoras, acham que devo ir atrás dele para acalmá-lo?

O grupo de puro-sangue riu e Lady Zabinni disse:

- Vá, mas proteja-se. – Ela disse, apontando para suas partes baixas com a mão que segurava a taça de champanhe.

- Ele não prejudicaria nossos futuros filhos desse jeito. – Sirius garantiu, enquanto se virava para ir atrás do pocionista. Ela podia ser uma viúva-negra, mas pelo menos era divertida.

X~X~X

Severus encontrou Abraxas jogando cartas com os patriarcas Nott, McNair e Greengrass.

- Está uma festa muito animada, não acha Severus? Posso ouvir as crianças rindo daqui.

- Imensamente, posso animar ainda mais com a morte do Black, o que acha?

- Não, os meninos gostam dele. – Abraxas disse, distraidamente, comprando duas cartas.

- Problemas com pretendentes atrevidos, Severus? – Nott perguntou, sorrindo por trás de suas cartas.

- Eu não me casaria com Black nem se ele fosse o último bruxo na face da terra, antes um trouxa.

Os quatro velhos estremeceram, e ele contente, foi para a biblioteca procurar paz para a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo nesse momento. Assim que ele saiu da sala de jogos Sirius entrou e se inclinou sobre Abraxas.

- Me dê dez minutos e invada a biblioteca, se o Lorde Antonto estiver junto e os velhotes ai também, é melhor.

Abraxas assentiu, ele já imaginava o que o herdeiro Black faria e achava uma manobra muito sly da parte dele.

- McNair, estou te vendo usar esse encanto para ver as cartas de Greengrass . – Ele advertiu o amigo.

- Estraga-prazeres. – McNair murmurou, desativando o encanto. – Vamos flagrar jovenzinhos em maus lençóis?

- É o que parece, e vocês façam caras indignadas e exijam reparação. – Abraxas instruiu.

- Como se nenhum de nós tivesse sido pego com as calças frouxas. – Nott disse.

- Os jovens não precisam saber disso. – O patriarca Malfoy disse, sorrindo.

X~X~X

Severus estava sentado na cadeira preferida de Abraxas, com a cabeça jogada para trás e com os olhos fechados. Ele estava amaldiçoando Black mentalmente quando sentiu um par de mãos fortes massageando seus ombros.

- Eu vou arrancar as suas mãos, não vai ser um auror muito útil sem elas, certo? – Severus disse, abrindo os olhos e cravando-os em Sirius Black.

- Não seja mau humorado, vim te confortar e você nem me agradece. – Sirius disse, fazendo beicinho.

- Eu vou te agradecer, arrancando suas mãos por me tocarem sem permissão. – Severus disse.

- Mas você está tão tenso, viu só? – Sirius argumentou, massageando um nó nos ombros de Severus, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

O som fez Sirius morder os lábios, porque era sexy como o inferno e fez seu pau se animar demais para o gosto do animago. O auror se inclinou e alcançou os lábios de Snape, ele estava com gosto de vinho e isso fez Sirius deslizar sua língua para a boca do pocionista, que chocado demais nem se lembrou de resistir. A língua atrevida de Black encontrou a de Severus e o fez pensar em coisas muito pecaminosas, mais ainda quando o animago sugou sua língua e gemeu dentro de sua boca, coisa que o fez dar um pulo e sacar sua varinha.

- Seu… seu…

Sirius riu, o beijo tinha deixado Severus mais lento, porque ele teve tempo de arrancar a varinha da mão do pocinista e empurrá-lo de encontro a mesa de madeira maciça da biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. O animago segurou os braços de Severus junto ao corpo do pocionista, evitando que ele seguisse dando-lhe dolorosos socos nos braços e um até acertou seu queixo, fazendo-o morder o lábio e arrancando um fio de sangue.

- Gosto de homens assim: ariscos e gostosos. – Sirius murmurou de encontro aos lábios do pocionista.

- Não se atreva, não sou uma das suas putas que pode sair tocando quando quiser. – Severus protestou, quando viu o animago se aproximar de seus lábios de novo.

- Claro que não, você é muito melhor. – Sirius garantiu.

O auror capturou os lábios do pocionista novamente, postando-se entre as pernas abertas dele e sentando-o totalmente em cima da mesa para ter melhor acesso ao corpo do moreno. Sem soltar os lábios com gosto de vinho doce, Sirius impulsionou seu quadril de encontro ao de Severus, que percebeu o membro palpitante e endurecido de Black de encontro ao seu, coisa que o fez corar como um menino de escola. Severus sentiu alguns de seus botões serem desfeitos, mas ele estava mais interessado na língua de Sirius junto da sua, entrando e saindo de sua boca de forma depravada e deliciosa, era algo inebriante que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes. Talvez tenha sido culpa dessa nova sensação que ele deixou o infame Sirius Black deslizar uma mão dentro de sua túnica e descobrir que ele era um tradicionalista que não usava roupa intima debaixo das camadas de tecido negro.

- Sim Lorde Anthony, tenho certeza de que tenho uma solução para seu problema por aqui na biblioteca, ainda que penso que isso vá parar em algumas... – A voz de Abraxas morreu quando ele abriu a porta e se deparou com Sirius e Severus se esfregando em cima de sua mesa. – Mas que diabos é isso Black?!

Sirius estava meio hipnotizado com o gosto de Severus, por isso levou um tempo para reacionar e tirar a mão de dentro da túnica do pocionista e se afastar do homem, que trêmulo começou a fechar os botões que ele tinha aberto.

- Peço imensas desculpas Lord Malfoy, eu deveria ter me controlado melhor.

- Isso é para dizer o minímo rapaz. – McNair soltou, com acidez. – Espero que saiba que isso não é o comportamento de um herdeiro puro-sangue.

- Sei. – Sirius disse, realmente envergonhado, ele não tinha planejado deixar Severus tão exposto, eram pra ser um par de beijos.

- Seu… seu ordinário! Esse tempo todo se esfregando com Black como uma puta de rua debaixo do nariz de todo mundo. – Lorde Anthony começou, mas foi atingido tão rápido pelo punho de Sirius, que caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando.

- Meça suas palavras com meu prometido, seu bastardo. – Sirius sibilou.

- Eu te odeio! – Severus murmurou para o animago. – Se queria me humilhar de novo, parabéns, você conseguiu.

Sirius ficou meio espantando quando percebeu que mesmo de cabeça baixa e com os cabelos cobrindo parte do rosto, Severus estava chorando quando saiu da biblioteca.

- Lord Malfoy, poderia lidar com esse imbecil? Meu prometido ficou abalado, sabem como é… ninguém gosta de ser pego em flagrante.

Os anciões assentiram e deram sorrisos sádicos, eles iam ter uma conversinha com Anthony sobre como falar com Severus.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam por favor! ;)**

**E eu tenho uma nova fic, já passaram por lá? **

**Bjo**


	13. Não há bem que sempre dure

**Então, esse é um capítulo de ligação, de modo que fica meio paradinho mesmo, mas é necessário. Boa Leitura. **

Severus não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Como diabos ele tinha deixado Black beijá-lo e depois tocá-lo como se isso fosse normal? Ainda podia sentir os lábios formigando devido ao contato da boca atrevida do auror e a onda de calor que tinha se apoderado dele arrefecia aos poucos. A medida em que a excitação baixava, a humilhação crescia, ele não se sentia tão humilhado e exposto desde que os dois leões idiotas o tinham deixado pendurado de cabeça para baixo no colégio. Ele tinha deixado algumas lágrimas rolarem na frente de pessoas pelo amor de Merlin, Black ia pagar muito caro por isso.

O pocionista estava tão ocupado praguejando contra o auror e planejando as maneiras com que iria torturá-lo, que não percebeu quando o animago burlou os feitiços de proteção de sua porta e entrou, sempre com um feitiço de silêncio em suas botas. Severus gritou quando sentiu os braços fortes prendendo-o. Sirius sorriu quando o pocionista começou a forcejar para se livrar dele, mas era algo inútil, e o auror forçou o pocionista a se aquietar com as costas juntas a seu peito.

- Não seja teimoso ou vou achar que tem uma veia gry, Severus. – Sirius provocou-o, mordiscando sua orelha.

- Eu vou te matar, Black. Por que não me solta para resolvermos isso?

- E te deixar pegar aquela varinha e arrancar minhas bolas? – Sirius perguntou. – Eu posso ser um pouco temerário, mas estúpido não.

Severus rilhou os dentes e cogitou chamar um elfo que notificaria Abraxas, mas seu tutor estava com os amigos e de jeito nenhum ele iria aumentar aquele escândalo.

- Vou me explicar primeiro e te soltar depois. – Sirius disse.

- Corra pela sua vida quando me largar, Black. – Severus rosnou, com ódio.

- A verdade é que eu não sei se quero te soltar. – Sirius confessou, surpreso por reconhecer isso em voz alta. – Eu não planejei isso como uma piada, acredite. Eu só não queria aquele imbecil com as mãos em cima de você.

Severus tinha anos de prática ouvindo e detectando as pilhérias e humilhações de Sirius Black, e essa estranhamente era a voz que o animago usava quando falava sério.

- Eu pensei que o idiota deixaria a ideia de se casar com você de lado se nos pegasse numa situação indecorosa, então, eu agi. Devo dizer que o tolo agiu exatamente como eu previ, a sério Severus, um Hufflepuff não daria conta de você.

- Mas, de que diabos você está falando seu vira-lata sarnento?! E pare imediatamente de me chamar de Severus, não te dei essa intimidade.

Sirius não aguentou e riu, um som que enviou arrepios pelo corpo de Severus.

- Me desculpe, bonito, mas nós dois acabamos de ser pegos por um bando de velhos fofoqueiros em uma situação que era no mínimo embaraçosa e que envolvia minha mão muito íntima de certa parte de seu corpo…

Sirius não esperava a cotovelada que o fez soltar um gemido abafado, mas não afrouxar o aperto de seus braços ao redor do corpo do pocionista.

- Ouch! Isso doeu, Sevie. – Sirius usou um apelido só para irritá-lo. – Mas eu sou um auror, vai ter que treinar mais seu físico se quiser me vencer numa briga.

- Só me dê minha varinha, seu brutamontes imprestável, e veremos quem ganha. – Severus rosnou.

- Já falamos sobre isso e você iria arrancar minhas bolas, e depois se arrependeria porque vai querer filhos futuramente. E só vai consegui-los de mim.

- Nunca! Eu nunca teria filhos com você!

- Vai sim, pelo mesmo motivo que eu não suportei ver o Antonto com você… porque nós dois nos atraímos irremediavelmente. E eu vou espantar cada pretendente que você arrumar.

Sirius respirou fundos antes de resolver confessar o resto:

- Eu odiava cada olhar apaixonado que você dava a Lily, eu me enganei por um tempo pensando que era porque minha amiga não devia confiar em uma serpente, mas agora, eu posso ver que o problema era você dando atenção a ela enquanto sempre me ignorava. Acho que eu te infernizava para que você se dignasse a me dar um único olhar, mesmo que seus olhos brilhassem de raiva e não de carinho. Eu quero você, sonho com possuir você todos os dias e posso te fazer muito mais feliz que esses lordezinhos que só andam atrás de você pelo nome que carrega. Pense nisso. – Sirius pediu e soltou o pocionista.

Claro que, antes que Severus pudesse se recuperar do choque o auror já tinha saído correndo. De jeito nenhum ele daria ao homem uma chance de amaldiçoá-lo, ele era corajoso, não estúpido.

X~X~X

Pansy já tinha aguentado o suficiente, em sua singela opinião de criança. Ela queria brincar com Draco e o novo garoto bobo não saía de perto do loirinho desde o começo da festa.

- Draco! Venha brincar comigo. – Ela exigiu, se aproximando dos dois e fazendo com que todas as outras crianças olhassem para o interlúdio com interesse.

- Eu estou brincando com Harry agora, quer jogar? – Draco convidou a amiguinha educadamente.

Harry franziu o cenho, ele e Draco estavam brincando com soldadinhos encantados e ele não tinha gostado de Pansy.

- Ela é uma menina, não pode brincar de guerra. – Ele disse, de mau humor de repente.

Pansy cruzou os bracinhos e olhou feio para Harry Potter.

- Fique quieto Potty! Eu posso brincar do que eu quiser. – Ela protestou, batendo o pézinho.

- É Potter. – Ele corrigiu, se levantado e olhando feio para a menina também.

Remus resolveu interferir antes que Harry e Pansy se irritassem de verdade.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui crianças? – Ele perguntou.

- Ele não quer me deixar brincar com Draco! – A menina reclamou.

- Harry, sabe que não pode monopolizar seu amiguinho. Pansy o vê menos que você, e ela pode brincar do que quiser, não existe um jogo específico para meninos ou meninas. Peça desculpas. – Remus disse, firmemente.

Harry fez um beicinho, mas obedeceu.

- E Pansy, não é educado colocar apelidos. – A voz de Draco era quase parental.

A menina bufou, mas pediu desculpas também. Remus sorriu.

- Ótimo crianças, agora todos podem brincar juntos.

Lucius teve que rir quando ele viu como Harry e Pansy se olhavam feio.

- Qual é a graça? – Remus perguntou.

- Meu lindo e gracioso filho é tão jovem e tem tantos admiradores. – Ele brincou.

- Traço que ele com certeza herdou do pai. – O lobo disse, meio azedo. Ele não estava de bom humor depois de ver seu companheiro passar a festa toda cercado de amigos ricos e elegantes que pareciam babar por ele.

- Sim, beleza e magnetismo são genéticos. – Lucius garantiu, nem um pouco incomodado pelo ciúme perceptível nos olhos dourados.

- Você vai pagar por isso. – Remus disse, com voz sensual.

- Estarei esperando. – Lucius respondeu.

X~X~X

Depois que todos os convidados foram embora, Draco e Harry se dedicaram a abrir os presentes do loirinho. Coisa que deixou aos adultos tempo para beber um chá e descansar, já que a limpeza estava praticamente terminada pelos elfos.

- Foi uma linda festa, pena que Severus perdeu. Ele ainda está trancado no quarto? – Lucius perguntou ao pai.

- Sim, mas nos livramos do Lorde Anthony.

- Eu soube que ele foi levado a St. Mungo, alguma ideia do motivo, papai?

- Alguma coisa sobre a língua grudada no céu da boca e algumas bolhas malcheirosas pelo corpo. Nada muito grave. – Abraxas disse, dando de ombros.

Lucius sorriu, sabendo que o homem tinha ofendido Severus.

- Vocês são tão assustadores algumas vezes. – Remus comentou.

- Faz parte do nosso charme, lobo. – Lucius disse. – Black vai receber uma visitinha também se Severus realmente estiver muito chateado.

- Mas dessa vez a culpa também é do seu pai. – Remus apontou.

- Não olhe para mim, eu só fiz o que seu amigo desmiolado pediu.

Remus ia retrucar, mas um grito dos meninos fez com que os três homens pulassem de suas cadeiras e corressem para a sala de presentes com varinhas em punho, tudo para ver como os dois riam correndo atrás de um furão totalmente branco.

- Papai! Olha só o que tio Sirius me deu. – Draco disse, animado.

- Estou vendo. – Lucius disse, com divertimento. Os gritos tinham sido de alegria afinal de contas.

- Ele fugiu quando o abracei. – Draco reclamou.

Remus riu.

- Você não o apertou muito, não é? – O lobisomem perguntou.

O menino corou, dizendo exatamente qual tinha sido o problema.

- Vou pegá-lo para você, depois vamos aprender a brincar com ele sem machucá-lo, certo?

- Sim! – Draco disse, animado. – Harry também tem que aprender.

- Mas eu não apertei! – O moreninho protestou.

- Mas pisou no rabinho dele. – Draco contou.

- Foi sem querer. – Harry se defendeu.

Os adultos riram. As crianças eram como uma brisa de ar fresco num dia quente, esses eram os momentos que os faziam ver que a vida podia valer a pena.

X~X~X

Dumbledore tinha um plano, até mesmo seu fênix poderia dizer isso, pelo sorriso que o velho tinha no rosto enquanto comia mais um doce sentado atrás de sua mesa em Hogwarts. O velho estava lendo o Profeta, mais especificamente a parte das colunas sociais, onde a festa de Draco era um destaque. Ele iria se vingar dos Malfoy e dos golpes que sua reputação tinha sofrido recentemente, por mais que aquelas serpentes duvidassem, ele poderia ser tão cauteloso e paciente quanto eles na hora de planejar uma retaliação. Ele não iria muito longe, claro. Nada como matar ou ferir seriamente o pirralho loiro, tinha certeza que Abraxas poderia matá-lo em pleno Beco Diagonal se isso acontecesse, mas ele tinha planos e a alegria dos Malfoy não ia durar muito. Era um jogo interessante, afinal, ele precisava se distrair enquanto esperava que seu velho conhecido Tom voltasse a dar sinais de vida. O velho sorriu, acariciando sua barba, mais alguns meses e ele poderia rir ao ver a alegria dos Malfoy se esvair, e com sorte, ele poderia recuperar Remus ou Sirius, duas de suas ovelhas preferidas que os loiros malditos tinham desgarrado.

X~X~X

Abraxas, Lucius e Remus pararam de falar e ficaram apreensivos quando Severus desceu para tomar café da manhã no dia depois da festa de Draco. O pocionista olhou feio para todos eles e se sentou sem dar bom-dia.

- Está tudo bem? – Lucius se atreveu a perguntar.

- Maravilhoso. – Severus respondeu, destilando sarcasmo.

- Ele te beijou, podia ter sido pior. Ele podia ser feio. – Lucius teve a coragem de brincar, o que lhe rendeu olhares chocados de Remus e seu pai.

Severus rosnou, e jogou uma edição do Profeta na direção de Lucius, que quase acertou o rosto sorridente do loiro. Ao contrário da expectativa de Remus e Abraxas, que pensaram que o sorriso ia desaparecer quando lesse o que tinha irritado mais ainda o pocionista, Lucius sorriu mais largamente.

- Não é engraçado! – Severus esbravejou.

- Sim, é. – Lucius retrucou, e passou a ler o Profeta: – "Severus Snape é certamente o bruxo mais disputado da temporada, sendo alvo de vários pretendentes, sendo que entre eles está o solteiro mais cobiçado do momento, Sirius Black. Fontes informam que o premiado pocionista tende a desprezar Lord Black, mas que este teve um ataque de ciúmes ao vê-lo com outro e terminou por mandar o concorrente a St. Mungo."

Remus engoliu seu riso, já Abraxas não reprimiu um sorriso.

- Eu não sou uma dama em apuros ou um doidivanas namorador! Eles estão jogando minha reputação na lama e não posso pará-los! Não é engraçado, é desesperador.

- O jeito mais eficiente de terminar com os cochichos é se casar com Black, e depois do que vi na biblioteca não venha me dizer que a perspectiva te enoja. – Abraxas disse.

Severus corou ao se lembrar da posição em que seu tutor o tinha encontrado, mas não ia ceder terreno.

- Black é atraente, isso é um fato. Diggory também e não estou indo para me casar com ele, certo?

Abraxas e Lucius estremeceram de desgosto. Um Hufflepuff metido a certinho? Nunca.

- Estou comendo, Sev. Não diga coisas asquerosas na mesa. – Abraxas admoestou-o. – Mas não muda o fato de que seu problema se resolveria com um simples casamento.

- Oh, sim. Nada importante, só me enlaçar para a vida toda com o vira-lata. – Severus disse, ironicamente.

- Isso mesmo, e me dar um ou dois netos. Nada demais.

Severus se engasgou com o café e olhou feio para o tutor. Remus pediu licença e saiu da mesa, de jeito nenhum ele ia ser pego no fogo cruzado entre os slytherins.

X~X~X

Abraxas Malfoy era um homem conhecido em seu meio por ser um negociador férreo e por ter multiplicado a já grande fortuna dos Malfoy. Ele trabalhava muito, e esse trabalho o fazia sair da segurança de sua mansão com frequência. Essas saídas muito interessavam a Dumbledore, porque ele já tinha um presente pronto para o homem, só precisava do momento exato para entregá-lo sem levantar suspeitas, o que por si só já era um dos papéis da morte que tinha planejado para o patriarca dos Malfoy, ninguém nunca desconfiaria de nada se tudo corresse bem, só ele teria o prazer de saber que tinha provocado a morte prematura do poderoso Abraxas Malfoy. Nesse momento, ele agradecia por ainda ter a capa de invisibilidade de James com ele, já que isso facilitaria muito as coisas.

Quando ele passou pelo grupo puro-sangue que saía de um restaurante caro no Beco Diagonal, ele sorria e seus olhos brilhavam, isso porque pôde agitar sua varinha e todo o pó que estava numa bolsa de couro voou sobre Abraxas Malfoy, numa nuvem suave, praticamente invisível e inodora, que cobriu o loiro dos pés a cabeça. Logo iria começar e o homem pagaria por ter cruzado seu caminho.

X~X~X

Sirius não gostava de fazer trabalho burocrático, mas ser auror era ter uma pilha de papelada para resolver a cada caso resolvido, ou deixado sem solução. Isso era uma droga, por que tantos formulários pelo amor de Merlin. Ele suspirou, no meio do burburinho da Central e voltou a preencher os papéis, demorou um pouco para perceber que o burburinho tinha parado totalmente, curioso, levantou a cabeça dos papéis só para ver Severus Snape parado em frente a sua mesa. O homem estava impressionante com vestes negras e os cabelos presos com um elegante laço de cetim na base da nuca, alguns fios rebeldes estavam soltos ao lado do rosto e sua pele branca brilhava.

- Sabe que é uma péssima ideia atacar um auror no meio da Central, certo? – Sirius disse, se encolhendo visivelmente.

- Não sou estúpido como alguns por ai, Black. – Severus disse. – Vim te dizer que fez uma bagunça com a ceninha na biblioteca.

- Eu sei, sinto muito. – Sirius disse, sua cara de arrependimento não enganaria nem um Hufflepuff do primeiro ano, na opinião de Severus.

- É bom sentir mesmo. – Severus disse, com um sorriso sádico. – É bom também que arrume um jeito de arrumar essa bagunça ou juro que vou seguir os conselhos de Abraxas e me casar com você… para arrancar suas bolas na noite de núpcias, e te atormentar por todos os dias da sua vida, é claro.

Severus não deu ao auror tempo par responder, girou em seus calcanhares e saiu da Central, com sua capa esvoaçando elegantemente atrás dele. Sirius suspirou, esse homem ia dar trabalho até estar domesticado, mas no final, o auror deu de ombros. Isso ia ser malditamente divertido. Além disso, ele não precisa ter ido até ali para ameaçá-lo, ele tinha vindo provocar, e ia ganhar seu merecido por atiçar um cachorro. Sirius sorriu, pensando no que faria.

- O que diabos estão olhando? Ninguém tem trabalho pra fazer? – Ele rugiu para os aurores que ainda o olhavam, meio pasmos.

Quando o burburinho voltou, o assunto era a relação Black-Snape. E Sirius não dava a mínima pra isso.

X~X~X

Quando Abraxas chegou em casa, sentia-se estranhamente quente. Pensou que os feitiços de refrigeração do restaurante não estavam funcionando tão bem, mas tomou um banho refrescante antes de sair de seu quarto e achar seu neto e Harry brincando no jardim com o novo bichinho de estimação da casa sob o olhar atento de uma elfa.

- Vovô! – Draco gritou, e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Olá meu menino bonito, o que está fazendo?

- Brincando com Sir Frederick. – O menino respondeu, fazendo o avô sorrir devido a escolha do nome de seu mascote.

- Eu vejo, e onde está o sr. Lupin?

- Ele e papai brigaram depois do café da manhã e o sr. Lupin foi ter uma entrevista de emprego.

Abraxas revirou os olhos, seu filho podia ser teimoso quando se propunha.

- Sim, não gosto quando papai e o sr. Lucius brigam. – Harry reclamou, erguendo os bracinhos para ser mimado também.

- Não se preocupem meninos, vovô Abraxas vai dar um jeito nos adultos idiotas que ficam aborrecendo vocês.

Os dois meninos sorriram, e ele resolveu que podia dar umas palmadas nos adultos por perturbarem seus netos, ele já considerava Harry da família há muito tempo.

X~X~X

Severus viu que quem estava de mau humor no jantar era Lucius, mas Remus parecia tranquilo, por isso, resolveu cutucar a ferida do amigo.

- E então, como foi sua entrevista? – Ele perguntou ao lobisomem.

- Consegui o emprego, sou rompedor de maldições oficialmente, agora.

- Congratulações. – Severus disse. – Mas não espere que Lucius fique feliz por você, ele não entende a necessidade do proletariado de se sustentar.

Lucius fez uma careta para o amigo e deu de ombros.

- Não vejo o ponto de trabalhar quando se pode ficar em casa desfrutando da vida.

- Um pouco de dignidade, talvez? – Remus provocou.

- Está sendo bastante preconceituoso, se eu fosse ficar em casa cuidando dos meninos você acharia lindo. – O loiro reclamou.

- Sim, mas porque você gosta de ficar em casa. – Remus retrucou. – Não jogue a carta do machismo pra mim, Lucius, porque não sou desse tipo, apesar de ter alguns traços um tanto… conservadores.

Lucius continuou olhando feio para o companheiro, mas quando seu pai se levantou, olhou preocupado para ele.

- Algo errado? Está calado demais.

- Só uma dor de cabeça, eu planejava gritar e amaldiçoar vocês por terem brigado na frente dos meninos, mas estou cansado. Por favor, sejam maduros e se resolvam. E você, pelo amor de Merlin, abra os olhos e veja que o homem não quer que pensem que ele está com você pelo dinheiro. Deixe-o trabalhar, que isso não vai matar ninguém! – Abraxas disse. – Agora, eu vou descansar.

- Vou te levar uma poção. – Severus disse.

- Faria melhor em ir visitar Black e transar logo. – Abraxas disse. – Jovens fazem tudo errado. – O homem resmungou, já indo em direção à porta.

Depois que Abraxas saiu, Lucius olhou para o amigo sorrindo.

- Sim, devia ir saber se Black vale tanto quanto os rumores sobre ele.

- Não comece Lucius. – Severus grunhiu. – Vou fazer a poção para o velho.

- Não coloque nada estranho, não quero que ele fique azul ou careca só porque te mandou ter uma vida sexual. – Lucius disse.

- Veja quem fala… o homem que não pode ser maduro e deixar o companheiro trabalhar. – Remus espetou.

Severus se sentiu vingado pelo lobisomem e foi fazer a poção de Abraxas, mas ainda assim, não saiu a tempo de evitar ouvir os gemidos de Lucius, jogado sobre a mesa e sendo praticamente devorado por Lupin. O pocionista suspirou, esses dois não tinham jeito.

**E então, o que acharam?**


End file.
